Une seule décision peut tout changer
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Roxas est un nouvel élève asocial qui entre en seconde à King Hart. Il devra s'adapter avec ses nouveaux camarades, et le délégué ne semble pas négliger cette tâche... Mais les meurtres en ville se font de plus en plus fréquents, et la manière de procéder semble toujours la même : gorge tranchée en pleine nuit. Spoils FF4, Yaoi, AkuRoku.
1. Introduction

_CHAPITRE MIS A JOUR LE 30 JUIN 2011. (même s'il a été corrigé depuis mai *soupir*)  
_

C'est mon premier yaoi, alors n'espérez pas une histoire belle et fascinante de boy's love ! x) Il n'y aura pas de lemon, je vous le dis tout de suite : je ne sais pas en écrire...

**Résumé :** Roxas Almasy est un nouvel élève dans le lycée King Hart, entrant en seconde. Studieux et n'ayant aucun mal à se familiariser avec son environnement, il est par contre distant et asocial. Seulement, le délégué de sa classe va en décider autrement, étant chargé de l'aider en cas de problèmes, et Axel Geraldine ne nie pas l'affection qu'il porte au blond…  
Cependant, les choses en ville se déroulent différemment : des meurtres de plus en plus fréquents surviennent, sans traces apparentes. Ils ont tous un point commun : la gorge tranchée et ont lieu la nuit.

AU - Shonen-ai AkuRoku.

SPOIL FF IV.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction.  
**

« Pas de gestes suspects. Pas de regards menaçants. Pas de menaces tout court. Pas de paroles en l'air. Pas de…

- J'ai compris, c'est bon.

- _Et surtout_, continua l'homme sur sa lancée, pas de _protestations_. Pigé ?

- … Qu'à cela ne tienne… »

Le plus grand des deux hommes, caractérisé par ses cheveux châtains et son visage balafré d'une cicatrice entre les deux yeux, poussa l'autre, de petite taille à la chevelure blonde, dans la voiture. La tenue de celui-ci laissait facilement transparaître le lieu où il comptait se diriger, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme d'école, composé d'une chemise blanche dont le premier bouton n'était pas fermé, signifiant donc la négligence du jeune homme, ainsi que d'un pantalon recouvrant ses jambes, de couleur azur aux rayures blanches. Ses grands yeux bleus profonds lancèrent un regard noir à l'adulte, qui se contenta de soupirer et se mit à la place du conducteur. Ils n'étaient pas du tout en bonne entente. Le plus âgé démarra le véhicule et sortit du parking dans lequel il était garé, puis commença le trajet qui devait durer environ vingt minutes. L'adolescent regardait les bâtiments de la Cité du Crépuscule défiler, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Puis soudain, la voix sévère du chauffeur le tira de sa torpeur.

« N'oublie pas, tu seras Roxas Almasy.

- Comment ça, « n'oublie pas » ? s'indigna le blond. Je l'ai toujours été depuis que tu m'as adopté, grogna ledit Roxas. Enfin bon, je ne t'appellerai jamais « Papa », « Seifer » sera très bien.

- Ne te sens pas du tout obligé, j'aurais des frissons de dégoût si je t'entendais m'appeler en tant que géniteur. En plus j'ai que vingt-huit ans. » confia ledit Seifer en tournant son volant.

Il était effectivement vrai que Roxas avait été adopté par Seifer Almasy à la mort de ses parents à l'âge de douze ans – il en avait quinze. Mais leur relation était toujours très tendue malgré le nombre d'années qui s'écoulaient.

Ce jour-là, Seifer devait emmener Roxas à son nouveau lycée, King Hart, l'autre étant d'un niveau trop faible pour lui et l'ayant renvoyé parce qu'il s'endormait en cours. En ce mois de novembre, le début d'une atmosphère beaucoup plus froide présageait fortement l'arrivée de l'hiver, et la rentrée était donc passée depuis deux mois. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait perdu des cours, puisqu'il en avait prisdans son précédent établissement et se trouvaitdans la catégorie des élèves que l'on pouvait qualifier de « surdoués ». Le blond poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il n'aimait pas aller en cours, il trouvait cela ennuyant et totalement inutile. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire, à écouter un professeur parler dans le vide parce que tous ses élèves somnolaient au bout de dix minutes. Mais comme tout adolescent, il se devait supporter ces interminables heures.

Il était environ sept heures cinquante quand la voiture se gara devant le lycée avant de repartir, les cours débutant à huit heures pile. Roxas descendit du véhicule nonchalamment en passant son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule droite, avant d'observer les lieux : la grande grille noire protégeait une petite cour ponctuée régulièrement de végétation, donnant accès à l'immense établissement rectangulaire à trois étages. Ah, il y avait deux tours, chacune reliée par une passerelle au bâtiment. Le blond se décida à entrer dans les locaux, voyant les étudiants s'y précipiter, certainement parce qu'ils étaient en retard. Etant nouvel élève, il ne savait pas où aller ; et c'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il aurait aimé la présence de son père adoptif pour l'aider à trouver son chemin. Il marmonna un juron avant de suivre le mouvement de la foule, et ainsi atterrir au premier étage : que des salles de classe, génial. Il cherchait le bureau du CPE, pardi ! Il tourna les talons mais se retrouva face à un adulte, probablement un professeur au vu de son sac rempli de documents divers. Il s'agissait d'un homme brun plutôt grand, dont les cheveux partaient un peu en pics, et ses yeux bleus-gris, dans lesquels on pouvait discerner une once d'étonnement, se posèrent sur Roxas. Ce qui surprit le plus le blond fut la cicatrice entre les deux yeux de son interlocuteur, la même que Seifer mais dans l'autre sens.

« Où comptiez-vous aller ? demanda-t-il, sévère. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

- Je suis nouveau, répondit Roxas du tac au tac. Je cherche le bureau du proviseur.

- Dans ce cas, c'est au deuxième étage. » indiqua froidement le professeur.

Sur ce, l'enseignant s'en alla rejoindre sa classe. Roxas soupira et se contenta de monter au deuxième étage, empruntant donc les escaliers se trouvant derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas manquer le bureau puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule salle dont la porte était peinte en rouge, dont une plaquette dorée y était collée, avec une inscription noire « L. Loire ». Le jeune homme toqua, et on lui répondit d'une voix plutôt enjouée. Il ouvrit la porte, salua poliment l'adulte en entrant dans la pièce et observa l'homme en face de lui : les traits de l'âge, visibles, témoignaient une tranche d'âge entre quarante et cinquante ans, et la chevelure noire du proviseur était attachée en une basse queue de cheval. Il était habillé très simplement, voire décontracté : une chemise bleue ainsi qu'un pantalon beige, le tout légèrement large. Ce L. Loire ne devait certainement pas être à cheval sur les règles de son propre lycée.

« Bonjour, dit-il, que me vaut cette visite ?

- Je suis nouveau dans ce lycée, et j'aimerai connaître le procédé du transfert, expliqua Roxas.

- Ah, tu es ce nouvel élève ! s'exclama gaiement le directeur. Très bien, tout le formulaire avait déjà été rempli par ton père. Tu peux aller dans ta classe, la seconde A, au premier ét- Bah, je vais t'accompagner pour te présenter à tes camarades. »

Roxas grimaça en entendant le proviseur Loire appeler Seifer « son père », mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Il vit l'adulte se lever de son fauteuil et lui indiquer qu'ils sortaient. Au cours de chemin, il lui rappela que son prénom était Laguna, n'étant pas sûr qu'il le connaissait étant donnéqu'il était nouveau. Le blond acquiesça et se contenta de suivre son guide, mémorisant chaque couloir – chose aisée après tout, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de corridors uniques avec des salles tout le long – et se demandantdans quel genre de classe il atterrirait.

Il s'avérait que sa salle de classe se trouvait deux portes après les escaliers A, les escaliers B se trouvant à l'autre bout du couloir. A huit heures treize, les cours avaient déjà débuté. Laguna frappa à la porte et le professeur qui donnaitcours semblait avoir sursauté, si on se référait au ton qu'il avait employé en luiautorisant l'entrée. Le proviseur entra, et Roxas put apercevoir le professeur : il s'agissait d'un vieil homme aux cheveux déjà pratiquement blancs, une barbe mi-longue de la même couleur et des lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, M. Tellah, mais voici un nouvel élève de la classe seconde A, expliqua Laguna.

- Oh, très bien, merci Monsieur, répondit ledit Tellah en affichant un sourire.

- Je vous laisse donc, termina le directeur en sortant de la pièce.

- Viens te présenter, mon garçon. » invita le professeur en s'adressant à Roxas.

Celui-ci s'avança doucement, se postant sur l'estrade de la salle, à côté du bureau. Les élèves le regardaient, curieux de connaître leur nouveau camarade.

« Je m'appelle Roxas Almasy, j'entre donc à King Hart cette année, commença-t-il. J'espère pouvoir bien m'entendre avec vous. »

Toute la classe l'applaudit, mais Roxas n'était pas du tout gêné : il était le genre de personne qui savait garder son sang-froid. Tellah hocha la tête et pria son nouvel élève de s'asseoir dans le fond près de la fenêtre, ce qu'il fit.

« Si tu as des problèmes ou des questions, tu peux t'adresser à tes camarades, conseilla le professeur. Axel ? » Un jeune homme roux de grande taille se leva, au deuxième rang dans la colonne du milieu. « C'est le délégué de cette classe, il saura quoi faire pour t'aider. »

Le concerné se retourna pour observer Roxas, et brandit légèrement son pouce dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendrequ'il pouvait compter sur lui. Le blond fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quel genre de type il allait avoir à faire. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas sur l'aide de ses camarades, il savait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Le cours reprit donc, et il s'avérait que Tellah enseignait l'histoire et la géographie, parlant d'une manière très convaincante au sujet du Kingdom Hearts, une légende de l'ancienne civilisation. Un homme qui avait été dépourvu de son cœur une fois totalement englouti dans les ténèbres, cherchait à le récupérer en créant cette lune en forme de cœur. Avec le temps, elle gagnait en puissance et pouvait soi-disant réaliser n'importe quel vœu. Mais l'homme succomba à ses blessures lors d'un combat contre le héros, qui avait découvert que le Kingdom Hearts aspirait les cœurs des humains. Une histoire qui s'étudiait depuis la quatrième. Roxas ne prêta pas plus attention au discours du vieil homme au bout d'un quart d'heure, et regarda par la fenêtre ; il avait une vue sur le terrain de sport, qui servait aussi de cour – très grande, soit dit en passant. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que la journée se termine vite… Mais il grimaça à cette pensée. Il devrait retourner _là-bas_.

Au final, s'étant perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le cours de Tellah s'était terminé. Il devait être neuf heures, et un autre professeur était censé arriver. Dans son ancien lycée, les élèves devaient se déplacer de salle en salle, tandis qu'ici ils possédaient une salle fixe, comme en primaire. Plutôt pratique, somme toute. Durant cette pause de quelques minutes en attendant l'arrivée de l'adulte, plusieurs élèves essayèrent de parler avec Roxas, mais celui-ci répondait de manière brève et rapide aux questions. Cela découragea les étudiants, qui s'arrêtèrent au bout de trois questions.

Le professeur était une femme. Son visage, encadré de deux mèches blondes, possédait des traits réguliers, et son expression sereine fit bonne impression à se présenta à lui sous le nom de Quistis Trèpe, enseignant l'anglais. Elle ne fit pas comme Tellah en parlant durant quinze minutes avant de poser une question, puisqu'elle avait pour principes de faire participer plus de la moitié de la classe à chaque séance. Bonjour les dégâts lors des interrogations orales, alors… La plupart des étudiants répondaient correctement, d'autres étaient complètement à côté de la plaque. En seconde, cela paraissait étrange d'avoir un niveau aussi médiocre en LV1. Roxas ne s'en faisait pas ; il était doué en langues et n'avait pas de mal à improviser.

S'en suivit les deux derniers cours de la matinée, avec deux heures de mathématiques en compagnie du professeur Kiros, qui était apparemment un bon ami de Laguna. En tout cas, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il prenait son travail à la légère, entre la correction des termes utilisés et les détails des calculs, ainsi que les définitions et théorèmes exacts. Certains cancres se laissaient tenter par l'envie de s'endormir, mais une bonne tape sur le bureau suffisait à les réveiller.

A l'heure du déjeuner, pendant que Roxas rangeait soigneusement ses affaires, le délégué de la classe l'accosta, avec quelques-uns de ses amis. Il possédait deux tatouages en forme de larme inversée sous les yeux, ces derniers posant un regard émeraude très enthousiaste sur lui.

« Roxas, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. Je suis Axel Geraldine, le délégué de la seconde A ! C'est retenu ?

- Tu veux manger avec nous ? proposa un jeune homme brun, qui devait avoir la même taille que Roxas. Je suis Sora Veissan !

- Et moi Xion Loziel, se présenta la jeune fille. Ravie de te connaître

- … Moi de même, marmonna Roxas.

- Alors ? coupa Axel. Tu viens avec nous ? »

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas une proposition car Axel avait empoigné le bras de Roxas et l'entraînait à l'extérieur, en compagnie de Sora et de Xion. Le blond grommela mais il ne pouvait rien faire puisque l'emprise du rouquin était assez puissante.

La cantine se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, et la queue se prolongeait jusque dans le couloir. Heureusement que le réfectoire était construit de sorte à contenir un peu plus de cinq classes, et quedonc le service allait plutôt rapidement. Pour y accéder, il fallait présenterune carte « d'identité », qui s'avérait être la carte que tous les élèves recevaient à leur inscription, et sur laquelle étaient inscrit le nom, le prénom, la classe et l'année de chacun, le tout accompagné d'une photo. Roxas acquiesça et chercha dans la poche de sa veste l'objet en question, puis le fit glisser dans la fente d'une petite machine, qui enregistra automatiquement le passage. Le menu du jour était très simple : spaghettis bolognaise. Roxas se contenta d'une pomme en guise de dessert, n'ayant pas spécialement faim – contrairement à un certain clown qui avait pris une entrée, un dessert, un fruit et un fromage (1). Le quatuor d'adolescents s'installa à une table de quatre places, et commença à déguster leur repas. Sora, plus bavard que les autres, se mit à poser des questions à son nouvel ami.

« T'habites pas trop loin ?

- Non, vingt minutes en voiture, répondit Roxas d'un ton neutre.

- En voiture ? s'étonna Xion. C'est ton père qui t'amène ? »

Le blond hésita quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête. Décidément, il allait devoir supporter le fait que Seifer soit purement son père dans le lycée, sachant qu'à des réunions de parents-professeurs, il risquait de ne jamais être présent. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de choses et était… occupé. Axel interrogea Roxas sur ses impressions de l'établissement, s'il avait réussi à cerner la classe, en résumé tout un tas de questions auxquelles le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de répondre. Puis soudainement, Sora sortit un journal de son sac – qu'il avait emmené – et le planta sous les yeux du rouquin qui était assis en face de lui. Celui-ci sursauta en voyant l'assemblage de papiers apparaître brusquement, et lut le grand titre du journal :

**_« LE GARÇON MASQUÉ A ENCORE FRAPPÉ ! UNE VICTIME DE PLUS SUR LA RUE GRAVEYARD. »_**

Axel siffla, étonné de voir que cette affaire faisait la une des journaux. Roxas, qui était assis à côté de lui, parcourrut des yeux la première page en fronçant des sourcils. Lui aussi était stupéfait de voir cela. Sora avala une bouchée de spaghettis avant de s'exprimer, manquant de peu de s'étouffer.

« T'as vu ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour, ce serait à la une des journaux !

- Oui, bon, tu avais raison ! s'exclama Axel en grognant. Mais faut dire qu'aussi, c'est une longue série de meurtres.

- Tous effectués de la même manière…, déglutit Xion en imaginant la scène.

- La gorge tranchée d'un coupde couteau ou de dague, toujours la nuit. » termina Roxas en finissant son assiette de pâtes.

Le trio fut surpris d'entendre le blond annoncer cela sur un ton indifférent tout en mangeant. Axel le dévisagea, se demandant commentce petit bonhomme faisait pour garder son calme. Il sourit, amusé par ce comportement. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Roxas, affichant une expression encore plus joyeuse que précédemment.

« Héhé, je sens qu'on va être de bons potes, tous les deux ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Lâche-moi ! s'écria Roxas en repoussant le bras du roux.

- Hum, c'est vrai qu'Axel n'a pas trop de mal à parler de cette affaire du « garçon masqué », déclara Xion. C'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui s'exprime de la sorte à ce sujet.

- Au fait, c'est quoi déjà le nom qu'on a donné au « garçon masqué » ? questionna Sora.

- « L'Ange des Ténèbres », non ? offrit Axel. Parce qu'il est blond. »

Sora acquiesça, se souvenant à présent du nom. La manière dont Axel avait donné l'explication pouvait être prise d'une manière humoristique, mais c'était tout à fait vrai. Ce garçon qui tuait ses victimes à coupsde couteau était effectivement blond, un passant ayant vu des mèches de couleur or dépassant de l'ample capuche de son manteau noir avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuie.

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement, mis à part qu'Axel continuait à coller Roxas car il jugeait qu'il s'agissait de son devoir de l'aider en cas de problème. Evidemment, malgré les protestations du blond, le rouquin n'abandonna pas. Finalement, à la fin des cours, à seize heures, le nouvel étudiant put s'enfuir à temps avant qu'une tornade rouge ne vienne l'aborder une fois encore. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture noire de Seifer, qui stationnait devant le lycée depuis dix minutes. Celui-ci lança un juron en voyant que son « fils » était enfin là, détestant attendre.

« C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas venir aussi tôt, se justifia Roxas en attachant sa ceinture.

- Et comment j'étais censé savoir à quelle heure venir te chercher, hein ? Sale môme. » gronda Seifer en démarrant la voiture.

Roxas soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, voyant le trio d'amis qu'il avait rencontré ce matin arriver à toute vitesse. Ils l'avaient peut-être vu, alors ils espéraient pouvoir le rattraper, mais c'était peine perdue puisque Seifer ne s'apprêtait pas à stopper le véhicule. Il lança néanmoins un regard dans le rétroviseur afin de mieux apercevoir les trois adolescents et étouffa un rire.

« C'est qui ces trois zigotos ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Des élèves de ma classe, avec qui j'ai fait connaissance, expliqua Roxas sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre.

- Tu veux devenir ami avec eux ? railla Seifer. Même pas la peine d'y penser !

- Comme si c'était mon intention… » maugréa le lycéen.

Le blond détestait quand Seifer anticipait ses pensées. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient fausses, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver facilement, et il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à lui quand il était dans un état de colère. Il ne prêta plus attention au trio et ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui l'attendrait une fois qu'il arriverait « chez lui ».

Et il avait espéré qu'il y aurait des embouteillages, et que les vingt minutes de trajet se transformeraient en quarante minutes… Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et Seifer gara la voiture dans le parking souterrainavant qu'ils ne remontent à la surface en empruntant l'ascenseur. Ils se trouvaient dans un immeuble de cinq étages qui devaient comporter chacun quatre ou cinq habitats. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage, et Roxas se précipita vers la porte de son appartement en l'ouvrant avec ses clés qu'il avait sorties à l'avance. Il fila dans sa chambre, laissant donc Seifer en plan pour l'empêcher d'entendre ses sarcasmes tout de suite. Il échangea son uniforme du lycée contre de simples vêtements décontractés noirs et blancs, son t-shirt ayant pour motifs deux séries de carreaux blancs sur fond uni noir en bordure. Il inspira un grand coup et sortit de sa chambre, faisant signe à son père qu'il n'avait pas besoin de toujours répéter la même chose chaque fin d'après-midi.

« Je sais, je vais aux sous-sols, pas besoin de me le rappeler. » annonça-t-il d'une traite.

Le grand châtain esquissa un sourire moqueur face à la rapidité dont avait fait preuve le blond pour se changer. Il sortit de l'appartement à son tour, et tous deux descendirent dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble. Ceux-ci étaient extrêmement sombres, et seuls des yeux habitués à cet environnement pouvaient clairement voir dans cette pénombre, aidés par de faibles lampes murales. Roxas tourna plusieurs fois sa tête sur les côtés, essayant d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une personne pour s'assurer la présence de tout le groupe.

« Numéro XIII. »

L'adolescent sursauta en entendant son _numéro_. Il soupira et se retourna, pour faire face à un grand homme aux cheveux gris, et à la peau légèrement foncée en manteau noir. Ce dernier lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le siège qui lui correspondait, l'informant que tous les autres se trouvaient déjà là, n'attendant plus que lui. Se renfrognant tout de même un peu, Roxas obéit sans attendre une seconde de plus. L'homme aux cheveux gris pria Seifer de se rendre à l'autre bout des sous-sols afin de rejoindre le groupe auquel il était assigné, avant de se placer au milieu du sien.

« Bien, maintenant que les treize membres sont au complet, je vais pouvoir donner les instructions, déclara-t-il. Numéros II et IV, vous continuerez les expériences, je serai là pour les superviser en personne, moi Xemnas, Numéro I. Numéros III, V, VI, VII, allez soutirer des informations aux prisonniers. Numéros IX, X, XII, vérifiez la véracité des documents obtenus hier. Et pour finir, Numéros VIII, XI et XIII, ce sera votre travail habituel. Venez me consulter après la fin de cette réunion. »

Les treize personnes, toutes en manteau noir avec leurs capuches relevées sauf les Numéros VIII, XI et XIII, écoutaient avec attention ce que leur chef avait à dire. Il expliqua ensuite brièvement l'état de leur groupe, plus couramment appelée « l'Organisation XIII », annonçant une fois de plus que certains de ses membres avaient été découverts, et ainsi emmenés en prison. Chose courante, puisque plusieurs d'entre eux n'agissaient pas de manière discrète en effectuant leurs tâches.

La réunion terminée, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations et les trois Numéros restants se dirigèrent vers Xemnas. Celui-ci n'utilisa pas leurs numéros, mais leurs surnoms.

« Chevalier Dragon, tu seras le chef de cette mission, décréta-t-il. Tu devras éliminer Golbez avec l'Ange des Ténèbres, et l'Assassin Sublime va vous aider à tendre un piège. »

L'ordre de mission donné, Xemnas s'en alla comme il était venu. Le Numéro XI, aussi appelé l'Assassin Sublime et de son vrai nom Marluxia, était un homme au visage légèrement efféminé possédant des cheveux mi-longs roses. Quant au Numéro VIII, Kain Highwind, le Chevalier Dragon, personne ne connaissait son visage car il restait constamment caché derrière un casque en forme de cet animal mythique dont il tenait son surnom. Les membres de l'Organisation savaient néanmoins qu'il était blond, ses longs cheveux de couleur or étant attachés en une queue de cheval, cascadant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Numéro XIII, Roxas, également appelé sous le nom de…

« Ange des Ténèbres, appela le Chevalier Dragon. Tu suivras toutes mes instructions sans broncher. »

Roxas acquiesça, sachant déjà ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait : Kain allait-il vraimentaccepter de tuer Golbez ? Il était pourtant le frère de… Le blond se pinça la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas y penser plus que ça. Lui, en tout cas, ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Suivre les ordres ? S'enfuir ? Epargner la victime ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi cet homme était-ilvisé par l'Organisation XIII ? Aurait-il découvert des choses sur eux en tant que secrétaire d'une société qui s'occupait des meurtriers ? Si tel était le cas… Roxas, voyant le Chevalier Dragon partir, le retint par le bras.

« Tu veux vraiment l'éliminer ? questionna-t-il. Tu t'en sens _capable_ ?

- … De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix. » répondit le plus âgé en se défaisant de l'emprise de l'adolescent.

Roxas baissa la tête. Si cela continuait, il allait perdre toute sa famille. Il ne pouvait même plus voir la personne lui restant aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Il ferait un jour payer le prix fort à Xemnas pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Marluxia posa une main sur la petite épaule du blond, qui s'étonna de ce geste. Il le regarda, avant de soupireret de s'en aller, retournant dans son appartement, sans attendre Seifer.

En réalité, cet immeuble n'avaitpour locataires que des membres de l'Organisation XIII, allant jusqu'à même les femmes de ménage et le réceptionniste.

Roxas avait enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Ce soir, il allait devoir tuer une autre personne. Revêtir ce manteau noir. Cacher son visage. Attaquer. Puis s'enfuir. Et cela recommencerait le lendemain. Mais cette fois-ci, il devait faire équipe avec deux autres personnes, et cela lui déplaisait. Dans ce groupe d'individus, l'esprit d'équipe s'avérait être un point très peu maîtrisé, d'autant plus que la situation pouvait rapidement dégénérer et que de cette façon, ils se jetteraient les uns sur les autres sans hésitation. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix et devait accepter cette collaboration.

Soudain, la porte de chambre s'ouvrit, et Seifer entra sans même en avoir demandé l'autorisation ou avoir frappé. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Roxas et s'assit brusquement dessus, et croisa les bras. Le blond n'avait pas envie de relever la tête, aussi l'adulte se contenta-t-il de cela.

« Bon, tu vas pas nous faire une espèce de crise d'adolescence ? se moqua-t-il. Allez, ton contrat est bientôt terminé, encore une dizaine de personnes ou peut-être vingt, je sais pas, mais jusqu'à ta majorité en tout cas.

- … Une dizaine ou une vingtaine ? Tu rigoles ! s'emporta Roxas en regardant Seifer en face. A ma majorité ? Il y a encore trois ans avant ça. _Trois_ ! Et tu veux me faire croire que je ne tuerai tout au plus qu'une vingtaine de personnes ? Déjà qu'en une année, j'en tue au moins cent… Tss, c'est fou le nombre de journalistes et de policiers qui… qui sont… _cons_ ! »

Roxas passa une main dans ses cheveux, se remémorant du nombre de journalistes qu'il avait tués. Cela devait bien monter dans les trois cents… Seifer haussa les épaules, affirmantqu'il faisait plutôt référence à des personnes importantes comme des ministres ou des directeurs de grosses entreprises. Mais cela revenait au même, puisqu'une bonne partie de ces personnes-là avait été décimée. Le blond les avait insultés car malgré le nombre de morts, ils continuaient à vouloir connaître l'auteur de cette série de meurtres, et l'information cruciale avait circulé : une organisation serait derrière tout ça. Alors, les recherches avaient commencé, et les morts avaient augmenté. Le châtain se leva en soupirant et s'avança vers l'encadrement de la porte. Avant de sortir, il lança une dernière chose à son fils.

« Tu es leur meilleur tueur. Ils trouveront cela dommage de te tuer si tu n'obtempères pas. Haha, la bonne blague, le tueur se fait tuer ! »

Et Seifer disparut dans le couloir. Roxas avait toujours trouvé que celui-ci était extrêmement étrange, pour ne pas dire carrément fou. Il avait interrogé les autres membres de l'organisation pour connaître les circonstances de leur présence ici, mais certains disaient qu'ils étaient endettés, d'autres parce qu'ils avaient une vengeance à accomplir, ou encore parce que Xemnas faisait partie de leur famille. Mille et une raisons. L'Ange des Ténèbres décida d'aller faire un tour dehors afin de se calmer avant la tombée de la nuit. Il enfila ses chaussures, sa veste ainsi qu'une écharpe, et se mit à marcher dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule. A lavoir comme ça, on ne pouvait pas croire que cette ville était en réalité une vraie boucherie, provoquée par une vingtaine d'individus à eux seuls. Pour un mois de novembre, l'air était encore assez chaud, mais le vent soufflait fort.

Roxas observa les rues du quartier : il ne savait pas exactement où Golbez travaillait ou habitait, alors il valait mieux qu'il prenne des repères avant sa mission, pour pouvoir ainsi s'enfuir convenablement. Malheureusement, seules les boutiques pouvaient être utiles ; les maisons et les immeubles se ressemblaient tellement avec leurs briques rouges qu'il s'avérait difficile de faire la différence entre celle-ci et celle-là.

« Mais c'est pas Roxas ? » déclara soudainement une voix masculine enjouée.

Le concerné frissonna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, et reconnut immédiatement la voix : il s'agissait d'Axel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur ce type ? Ne voulant pas se frotter au délégué, le blond fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et tourna au coin d'une rue, avant de commencer à courir à toute vitesse, ignorant les cris stupéfaits de son poursuivant. Mais en plus d'être collant, il était barbant ! Roxas poussa un juron en se sentant tiré en arrière par de longs bras, sachant déjà à qui ils appartenaient.

« Hey, pourquoi tu me fuis ? demanda Axel avec un sourire.

- La réponse est simple, non ? fit Roxas en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir. »

Le rouquin lâcha son « otage » et pouffa de rire, même si l'expression de celui-ci laissait présager qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler. Décidément, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui répondait de manière aussi directe avec calme. Par réflexe, Axel ébouriffa les cheveux du blond, qui grommela face à ce geste et repoussa violemment la main de sa tête.

« Ca va pas de faire ça ? fulmina-t-il. Tu me prends pour un gosse ou quoi ? »

Roxas était furibond : il détestait qu'on lui ébouriffe les cheveux, car il considérait ce geste comme un acte destiné uniquement aux enfants. Il avait quinze ans, enfin ! Axel fit mine de réfléchir aux paroles de l'adolescent, et déclara, tout sourire :

« Hum… Moui, en quelque sorte… ? »

Le délégué des secondes A regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo à ce moment-là : Roxas venait de virer au rouge tomate, et serrait les dents. Le blond s'apprêtait à réagir face à la réplique de son interlocuteur, mais il vit derrière ce dernier une personne de taille moyenne comme lui, qui n'était pas censée se trouver là. Il se calma immédiatement, et Axel se demanda bien ce qui avait pu produire un changement aussi soudain.

« Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser avec toi, conclut Roxas. A demain. »

Axel haussa un sourcil et voulut connaître la raison de son départ, mais il s'abstint et acquiesça puis le salua à son tour. Roxas se précipita vers la personne qu'il avait vue, vêtue d'un long manteau noir, lui agrippa le bras et la força à se retourner. Ses soupçons se révélèrent exacts. A la vue du visage qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et de la chevelure blonde en bataille, l'Ange des Ténèbres sourit et relâcha sa prise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas être dehors.

- Je sais, mais ça m'énervait de toujours rester dans ma chambre, à attendre les instructions, se plaignit l'autre garçon. En plus, c'est pas comme si c'était plaisant pour nous deux… »

Roxas soupira et ne put s'empêcher de prendre son jumeau dans ses bras et le serrer très fort contre lui. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, heureux lui aussi de retrouver son frère après ne pas l'avoir vu pendant plusieurs mois. Tous deux se sentaient comme sereins dans cette position, profitant chacun du contact de l'autre. Ils auraient payé cher pour pouvoir rester ainsi, cependant le jumeau du Numéro XIII n'était pas rassuré, et déclara :

« Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Xemnas sera furieux s'il apprend que je suis sorti…, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je sais, Ven…, murmura Roxas. Mais… Non, tu as raison. De plus, je dois aller dîner et ensuite aller à ma mis- »

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase et relâcha Ventus, puis baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait décemment pas déclarer d'une telle manière le travail qu'il devait accomplir… Son jumeau, par contre, fronça des sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu… vas encore faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je suis bien obligé, soupira Roxas. Mais ça va s'arrêter un jour, quand on sera maj-

- A la majorité, je sais ! coupa Ven. Mais il reste encore trois ans !

- Et pourtant, il se doit d'accomplir son devoir. » annonça la voix grave d'un homme.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le nouvel arrivant : une cicatrice en forme de croix entre des yeux dorés, ainsi qu'une chevelure bleue : Saïx, le bras droit de Xemnas. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour empoigner violemment les deux jumeaux et les entraîner avec lui.

« Les ordres ont changé, déclara-t-il soudainement. Le Chevalier Dragon et l'Assassin Sublime doivent éliminer une autre personne dans l'urgence. Tu devras donc te charger de Golbez seul, Ange des Ténèbres. »

* * *

(1) Je parle d'Axel. 8D


	2. La famille est une chose importante

**Chapitre 2 : La famille est une chose importante**

« Tu devras te charger de Golbez seul, Ange des Ténèbres. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il y avait à peine une heure, Kain et Marluxia allaient faire équipe avec lui, et maintenant, il y allait en solo ? Une urgence, selon Saïx.

Ventus, par contre, se crispa. Non pas parce que son jumeau devait encore tuer quelqu'un, mais plutôt à cause de l'identité de ce quelqu'un.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Il a découvert quelque chose de compromis ? Oncle Théo-

- Oui, j'ai compris, coupa Roxas sans faire attention à la mine étonnée de Ven.

- Bien, c'est ce que j'attendais, affirma Saïx. Quant à toi, Ventus, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois dehors. »

Le concerné baissa la tête. Il bafouilla des phrases d'approbation avant de se défaire de l'emprise du Numéro VII et s'en alla. Son frère soupira. Il espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, alors il effectua le même geste et rejoignit Ven. Il était rare qu'ils soient tous deux réunis, alors laisser passer l'occasion, non merci. L'aîné des deux jumeaux se retourna vivement en entendant quelqu'un approcher, et fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Roxas. Saïx aurait très bien pu le rattraper et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure avant de tout rapporter à Xemnas. Mais si ce genre de cas était assez rare, l'homme à la chevelure bleue n'étant pas très bavard.

« Je te raccompagne, déclara Roxas. Si Xemnas te surprend, je dirais que c'est moi qui t'ai obligé à sortir. »

Ventus voulut répliquer, dire qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais Roxas ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il fit un geste avec son doigt, signifiant à son frère de se taire.

« Mais je peux quand même me débrouiller, tu n'es pas obligé de tout le temps veiller sur moi, grommela Ven. Après tout, c'est moi l'aîné… »

Roxas sourit. Il savait bien que son frère n'allait pas rester bouche bée et sortir quelque chose. Mais la dernière phrase ne s'assimilait pas très bien dans son cerveau. Les mots « moi » et « aîné », ou plutôt « Ven » le rendaient souvent mal à l'aise, car il ne supportait pas le fait que pour seule raison de prendre toutes les responsabilités sur le dos, c'était le rapport de naissance. Pour cette fois-ci, il se contenta de donner une tape amicale derrière le crâne de son jumeau, et l'invita à marcher plus vite, ne voulant pas avoir Saïx sur les talons. Ventus réprima une moue boudeuse, mais la changea vite en un grand sourire.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de l'Organisation XIII, plus couramment appelé l'immeuble 24, puisqu'il se situait sur le 24, rue Traverse. Les deux blonds se placèrent devant la porte automatique, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, puis se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ven appuya sur le bouton « quatre » afin de se rendre à l'étage indiqué. Roxas l'accompagna jusqu'au palier, s'assurant de la non-présence du chef. Il salua une dernière fois son frère, lui priant de rester prudent.

« Ce serait à moi… de te dire ça… » Souffla Ven, en refermant la porte après avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet.

Roxas soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère, car tout était entre ses mains : s'il ratait quelque chose ou offensait le chef, il risquait gros, tout aussi bien pour lui que pour Ventus. A chacune de leur réunion, même s'ils voulaient se voir, ils s'obligeaient à ne pas rester ensemble très longtemps, à cause de ces stupides règles établies par le Numéro I. Il s'apprêtait à retourner chez lui pour se préparer quand il fit face à face avec Xemnas. Il se pétrifia instantanément, soutenant le regard de son supérieur en essayant de garder son calme. Ne surtout pas montrer une quelconque angoisse. L'homme le toisait, l'interrogeant du simple regard. Mais il se décida tout de même à utiliser les mots.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu avais compris que cet étage était interdit pour toi.

- …, Roxas ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?

- Je comptais effectivement voir mon frère, mais je me suis ravisé, mentit-il tout en soupirant. Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Xemnas se contenta d'étouffer un soupir et se dirigea vers son appartement, le même que celui de Ventus. Roxas s'avança près de l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra en pressant le bouton « deux ». Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il entendit l'homme à la chevelure grise prononcer des paroles qui étaient restées gravées dans son cœur depuis le début de son intégration dans cette Organisation.

« Le sort de Ventus est entre mes mains, et c'est toi qui influenceras son destin. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se laissa guider par l'ascenseur. En rentrant dans don appartement, il vit Seifer commencer à se faire des sandwiches : il était environ dix-huit heures passé. Son père adoptif dînait bien tôt… Roxas alla dans sa chambre et fit rapidement ses devoirs – deux exercices de mathématiques, trois d'anglais, un de français et une leçon d'histoire à apprendre, mais il ferait celle-ci demain. Quand il finit tout ceci, il était dix-neuf heures moins le cinq. Parfait.

Le blond se fit à son tour des sandwiches dans lesquels il mordit à pleines dents. Il constata que Seifer était sorti probablement dans les sous-sols. Il songea à sa mission en mastiquant machinalement sa nourriture : Xemnas ou Saïx allait certainement lui donner l'emplacement de Golbez, et il devra s'y rendre. S'introduire, et le…tuer.

« Putain… » Grommela-t-il en se lavant les mains.

A contrecœur, il enfila un pantalon noir ainsi que ce symbolique manteau à ample capuche de la même couleur, avant de chausser des bottes de jais. Il descendit dans les sous-sols, où il eut la surprise d'être accueilli par le Numéro XIV. La personne qui portait ce numéro risquait à tout moment de faire parti des Treize Piliers – les treize Numéros -, les meilleurs éléments de l'Organisation. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand et élancé, mais personne ne connaissait son visage car il était constamment caché par sa capuche, ni son nom. C'était tout de même étrange que ce soit lui qui donne les instructions…

« - Golbez habite au 180, rue Wonder, énonça le Numéro XIV. Etage sept, troisième porte à la gauche, serrure déjà abîmée. Fenêtre sur le côté gauche de l'immeuble, la deuxième.

- Et le moyen de transport ? Demanda Roxas en haussant d'un sourcil.

- « Tu te débrouilles. », qu'il a dit. »

Le Numéro XIII soupira et se dirigea vers le parking qui était directement lié aux sous-sols. On n'avait ainsi pas besoin de descendre encore d'un étage via l'ascenseur.

Dévalant les escaliers menant à cette grande étendue d'espace, Roxas décida de prendre comme moyen de transport sa moto noire. Non, il n'avait pas l'âge pour conduire oui, son permis de conduire était un faux et non, il ne demandera pas à quelqu'un de l'emmener comment fera-t-il pour rentrer, sinon ? Il monta sur le véhicule et mit son casque, puis démarra le moteur en tournant ses clés dans la serrure. La moto avança et sortit du parking dans un vacarme assourdissant, roulant maintenant sous les lumières de la ville.

Le trajet fut assez court : un quart d'heure. L'Ange des Ténèbres gara la moto juste en face de l'immeuble avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, le cœur battant. A vrai dire, les assassinats en appartement se déroulaient toujours de la même façon.

Mettre la capuche. Septième étage. Troisième porte à gauche. Tendre l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Casser la serrure déjà endommagée par les espions à coup de cross de pistolet, et bondir à l'intérieur, l'arme chargée pointée devant. La cible s'avance, intrigué par ce bruit, et se pétrifie : l'intention de l'intrus était plus qu'évidente.

« L'Organisation XIII, hein ? Devine-t-il. Je savais bien que l'in de vous allait venir. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ange des Ténèbres, je suppose, au vu de ta taille… »

Roxas ne répondit pas et resserre son étreinte sur son révolver. Golbez, le secrétaire à la chevelure grise, au visage ferme et à la carrure imposante était juste en face de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas tirer. Cela lui était _impossible_. Il serra les dents et s'élança vers l'homme, lui assénant un coup de pied au flanc gauche. Golbez grimaça et observa son agresseur : il était vraiment petit… Il sortit de sa poche un couteau rétractable et l'agita vers son adversaire dans l'espoir de le toucher. Mais le blond réussissait à éviter d'être transpercé en plein cœur. L'arme tranchante déchirait quelque peu son manteau, mais qu'importe, tant que sa tête était toujours couverte ! D'un mouvement sec et violent de bras, il fit tomber le couteau de l'homme à terre et brandit son pistolet juste sous son nez dans une extrême rapidité. Mais il ne fit rien. Golbez attendit quelques secondes, ayant arrêté tout geste, se demandant pourquoi son agresseur ne tirait pas.

« Si tu ne fais rien, c'est toi qui y passeras. »

Roxas mit un temps avant de réagir, et n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver le coup de poing que Golbez lui asséna au ventre. Il se plia en deux, la douleur étant plutôt forte. Décidément, son envie de ne pas le tuer réduisait considérablement ses capacités au combat… L'homme lui donna ensuite un coup de pied au même endroit, et le blond roula quelques mètres plus loin. Satisfait, il comptait récupérer le pistolet que l'Ange des Ténèbres venait de faire tomber et s'en servir, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

_Visage_ à découvert. Une tignasse _blonde_. Des yeux _bleus_ remplis de crainte. Une expression affolée qui s'empressa de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête.

Le blond resta au sol, s'obstinant à garder ses doigts crispés sur le tissu de sa capuche, comme si ce geste allait pouvoir le cacher plus longtemps. Surtout que sa cible l'avait vu. Il releva doucement la tête, observant le visage de Golbez : statufiée. Néanmoins, le corps de celui-ci bougea tout seul, même si son expression était en complète contradiction avec ses mouvements.

« - Ro…xas ?... Appela-t-il, déboussolé.

- N-Ne t'approche pas… Gémit Roxas en baissant la tête.

- C'est bien toi… ? Tu es vivant ! Enlève-moi cette capuche, que je te vois mieux… »

L'adolescent se résigna à laisser son visage apparaître. Le pot aux roses avait été découvert, de toute façon… Golbez mit un genou à terre et releva la tête de Roxas : c'était effectivement lui, il ne s'était pas trompé. Dans des conditions dites « normales », il l'aurait serré dans ses bras, savourant le moment de retrouvailles, mais les événements qui venaient de se produire ne le permettaient pas.

« - Roxas, dit-il, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Prouve-moi que ce n'est pas _toi_, l'Ange des Ténèbres…

- …

- Et puis ce manteau, ce pistolet, cette manière d'agir… Tu… depuis ce jour, tu travailles pou-

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… » Coupa Roxas dans un murmure.

Puis, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Golbez haussa d'un sourcil, se demandant ce que le blond avait voulu dire par là. Puis, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

« Ventus… Ventus aussi est un, hum, _tueur_ ? »

C'était ce que redoutait le Numéro XIII. De plus, ressasser le passé avec cet homme allait lui attirer des ennuis, et cela ne lui apporterait rien. A part ce remords pour avoir accepté de travailler pour l'Organisation XIII. Seulement, si ce n'était pas lui, cela aurait été son jumeau, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Voyant le silence de l'adolescent, Golbez hésita à prendre cela pour un « oui » ou un « non ». Puis soudain, des personnes de l'étage arrivèrent en masse, ayant entendu des bruits assourdissants venant de l'appartement de leur voisin, étant donné que la porte était ouverte. Roxas paniqua en entendant des gens parler et rabattit immédiatement sa capuche sur sa tête. Il lança un regard honteux envers sa cible, et se précipita chercher le couteau de celui-ci.

« - L'Ange des Ténèbres, non ? Ce manteau !

- En plus, il est armé !

- Le fameux gamin blond dont parlent les journaux ces temps-ci… »

Golbez tiqua en attrapant ces mots dans la foule. Certains passants s'approchaient de lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Seulement, Roxas arriva soudainement, l'arme tranchante brandie en avant. Les habitants prirent peur, et sortirent de l'appartement, chacun criant au secours ou demandant d'appeler la police. Golbez s'apprêtait à questionner l'adolescent mais son souffle fut coupé : l'Ange des Ténèbres venait d'enfoncer son couteau dans son corps. Du sang s'écoula de la sa plaie ainsi que de sa bouche, et il s'effondra au sol. Mais quelques paroles retentirent dans sa tête pendant que tout commençait à se troubler.

« Pardon, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Cesse de chercher des informations sur nous, _Oncle Théodore_… »

L'appellation utilisée par le Numéro XIII résonna comme une onde ce choc dans le cerveau de Golbez. Il l'avait oublié depuis la mort de son frère, il n'avait pas pu le sauver et le dissuader d'arrêter son travail. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour retrouver ses deux fils ? Pourquoi croyait-il qu'ils étaient également morts, il n'était seulement mentionné qu'ils avaient disparu ! Et surtout… pourquoi Roxas l'avait-il épargné ?... Ses neurones ne purent plus réfléchir, tellement le sang s'écoulait de la plaie. L'ambulance arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en même temps que la police. Celle-ci interrogea les témoins présents, et tous affirmèrent qu'il s'agissait effectivement de l'Ange des Ténèbres. Un nouvel article à publier à la presse… Golbez n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, saisissant quelques bribes de phrases jusqu'à l'hôpital où il fut opéré.

« - … Un gamin vraiment bizarre.

- De toute façon, on ne sait pas ce qui le motive.

- …Organisation mafieuse. »

* * *

Roxas rentra dans son appartement, haletant. Il était parti en vitesse de l'immeuble avec sa moto, conduisant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La douleur qui le lançait à l'estomac était perpétuellement là. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, Golbez…

Il alluma la lumière de sa chambre. Il devait être environ vingt et une heures. Il s'affala sur son lit, trop épuisé pour se changer et aller prendre une douche. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement il avait volontairement évité les points vitaux de sa cible, il ne regrettait pas son geste, mais ce qui allait en résulter l'inquiétait beaucoup plus… Quand Xemnas l'apprendra, qui sait ce qu'il comptera faire… L'Ange des Ténèbres s'endormit très rapidement, se laissant transporter dans les bras de Morphée, ayant assez de réfléchir aux événements.

* * *

6h37. Roxas regarda le cadran de son réveil et grommela, étant donné qu'il avait cours à huit heures, et qu'il avait pas mal de choses à préparer. Tout d'abord, une bonne douche. L'eau chaude agissait comme un relaxant sur ses muscles, d'autant plus que son estomac était toujours aussi endolori. Il se doutait bien que cela allait s'aggraver, comme toute douleur.

6h56. Préparer son sac. La veille, il avait laissé ses affaires étalées sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de matières aujourd'hui, et il trouva cela étonnant que ses cours finissaient à quinze heures.

7h02. Prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il se contenta de manger deux toasts tartinés de confiture à la fraise il n'avait pas très faim. Il apprenait en même temps sa leçon d'histoire.

7h15. Plus rien à faire. Seifer venait à peine de se lever. Roxas commença à enfiler une veste épaisse et mit son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule droite, décidant d'aller au lycée en métro. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les sarcasmes de son père adoptif.

7h20. Arrivé au métro. De chez lui à l'établissement scolaire il y avait huit stations, ce qui prendrait environ trente minutes. C'était tout juste. Heureusement, le train n'était pas très bondé, et il put s'asseoir, réfléchissant encore une fois aux événements de la veille. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Peut-être que Ven était en danger. Peut-être que Golbez n'a pas pu être sauvé à temps. Peut-être que la police a réussi à faire un portrait-robot de son visage grâce aux témoignages des habitants. Peut-être que cela allait être publié dans les journaux. Peut-être que les élèves allaient se poser des ques…

« Oh, Roxas ! »

…tions. Le blond releva la tête et vit Sora accompagné de Xion, montant dans le métro à la quatrième station de chez lui. Alors comme ça, ils descendaient à Departure ? Il leur adressa un bref salut de la main. Xion lui sourit.

« - Tu viens en métro, cette fois-ci ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas envie que mon père m'emmène, ce matin…

- Tu t'es disputé avec lui ? Demanda Sora, les yeux pleins de curiosité.

- Pas du tout, répondit Roxas. Juste que parfois, il peut être très énervant. Et vous ? Vous habitez dans le même quartier ?

- C'est cela, acquiesça Xion. Nous sommes amis d'enfance, nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle ! »

La conversation continua dans une ambiance plutôt conviviale. Pendant quelques instants, Roxas avait oublié ses soucis, mais son arrivée à la station Oath le fit revenir à la réalité : aller au lycée, finir la journée, puis retourner chez lui.

7h52. Arrivée devant le lycée, et direction la salle de classe. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà dans les couloirs, en train de se promener en attendant la sonnerie, ou bien allant dans leurs salles.

Dans celle de Roxas, il y avait plus de la moitié de la classe. Axel n'était pas encore arrivé. Pour un délégué, il n'était pas très modèle… Sora affirma que le roux était toujours très négligeant, et arrivait la plupart du temps quelques minutes après la sonnerie. A se demander pourquoi il avait été élu…

« Ouarf, pas en retard, cette fois-ci ! »

Quoique, là il avait certainement fait des efforts : 7h57. Axel venait de débarquer dans la pièce en ouvrant subitement la porte, même si on pouvait dire qu'il avait failli la défoncer. Xion et Sora explosèrent de rire, voyant l'expression soulagée de leur ami, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers sa place. Roxas le regarda d'un œil exaspéré, avant de commencer à sortir ses affaires de cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait là ? Ah oui, un cours d'espagnol avec un certain Squall Leonhart, qui selon les autres élèves serait une armoire à glace. Bah, il verra bien, d'ailleurs la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur en question pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Le blond fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant l'homme qu'il avait croisé le dernier jour dans les couloirs, celui à la balafre au milieu des yeux. Le cours s'annonçait passionnant…

Jusqu'au déjeuner, tout se déroula bien : cours sur cours, quelques bavardes par-ci, quelques punitions par-là.

Assis à une table de quatre comme précédemment, Roxas a été entraîné de force pour manger avec le trio. D'un côté, ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait, à vrai dire il s'en moquait complètement. Et comme il le redoutait, Sora avait amené le journal du jour, qu'il s'empressa de montrer à Axel. En fait, c'était en général le brun qui apportait les nouvelles, aimant l'actualité, contrairement au rouquin qui s'en fichait pas mal.

« - Quoi de beau cette fois-ci pour que tu me mettes une fois de plus le journal sous le nez ? Demanda Axel en repoussant le magazine pour mieux le regarder. Encore l'Ange des Ténèbres ?

- Bah oui ! S'exclama Sora. En plus, la dernière tentative a échoué, c'est incroyable !

- Et Sora ne m'a parlé que de ça sur le chemin du métro… Soupira Xion. »

Le délégué des secondes A haussa d'un sourcil et prit le journal. Il n'y avait pas de grand titre, mais une page entière avait été dédiée sur ce sujet. Roxas jetait des coups d'œil discrets afin de savoir comment la presse a arrangé les choses. Au fond de lui, un grand poids disparut en entendant que sa tentative avait échoué.

« Hier soir, entre 20h00 et 21h00, le secrétaire Golbez de la société Sinister Sundown, en charge des affaires de meurtres, a été agressé dans son appartement par l'Ange des Ténèbres. Celui-ci était armé d'un pistolet, mais sa tentative d'assassinat a échoué ! Golbez s'est défendu avec son couteau, c'est sûrement cela qui a empêché notre meurtrier de commettre un autre crime. L'Ange des Ténèbres ne serait pas infaillible, en fin de compte ? »

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir. Les journalistes avaient toujours les mots pour impressionner les lecteurs. Puis, il regarda un peu plus bas, un paragraphe regroupant les témoignages des habitants de l'immeuble y était. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup.

« - C'était un adolescent, un collégien peut-être. A le voir, on ne croirait pas que c'est un meurtrier ! Quand je l'ai vu poignarder M. Golbez avec sang-froid, j'ai cru que j'avais à faire avec un adulte.

- Son visage enfantin fait vraiment penser un ange de la mort, son surnom lui va très bien ! Mais je me demande ce qui le poussa à faire cela…

- Je n'ai pas pu prendre de photos, mais je pense que je saurais le reconnaître si je le croise dans la ville. Sans pistolet, il a l'air inoffensif ! »

Roxas fronça des sourcils en lisant ces trois commentaires, notamment pour le « collégien ». Pistolet ? _*Et merde.*_ pensa-t-il. Dans la précipitation, il avait complètement oublié de reprendre son arme. Soit les policiers l'avaient pris et l'examinaient en ce moment, soit il était resté sur le plancher, caché derrière un meuble après que quelques personnes aient donné un coup de pied dedans en s'approchant de Golbez. D'ailleurs, quelle était sa situation ?

« - Ouah, Golbez a eu de la chance de ne pas mourir, commenta Axel. Il est hospitalisé et apparemment, son état est stable.

- C'est étrange que l'Ange des Ténèbres ait raté sa cible, je trouve, songea Xion.

- Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas bien ! » Proposa Sora, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le rouquin étouffa un rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Roxas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ?

« Sora, appela Axel. Un _meurtrier_. Tu crois qu'il essaiera de tuer sa cible alors qu'il se sent mal ? Moi je dis qu'il y a eu un imprévu. Après tout, il a fait un sans-faute jusque là ! »

Axel parlait sur un ton insouciant, ce qui mit mal à l'aise le blond. D'autant plus qu'il avait vu _juste_. Xion et Sora hochèrent la tête, même si le brun n'était pas totalement convaincu. La jeune fille décida de changer de sujet et parla des contrôles qui allaient avoir lieu dans deux semaines, qui étaient censés évaluer le niveau des élèves. Roxas n'était pas au courant de cela, mais ce n'était pas un problème : il ne s'en faisait jamais lors des examens, deux petites relectures de cours et le tour était joué ! Sora, par contre, se prit la tête dans les mains et supplia son amie de ne pas parler de « malheur », car il n'avait toujours pas commencé les révisions.

« - Mais tu as encore le temps, non ? Questionna Roxas. C'est dans seulement deux semaines.

- Oui, mais je suis très mauvais en cours, expliqua Sora. De plus, les contrôles se prolongent sur toute une semaine, donc tous les jours on va commencer à dix heures et terminer à quinze heures – sauf mercredi, on n'aura pas cours –, ce qui est plutôt cool, mais bon…

- Il a beau réviser comme un acharné, je sais pas comment il fait, mais il se tape toujours des dix, treize, bref des notes assez basses, s'esclaffa Axel.

- Tu peux parler Axel, réprimanda Xion. Tu ne dépasses jamais la barre des quinze aux contrôles.

- Oh, l'intello, tu peux arrêter ! S'écrièrent en chœur les deux garçons sur un ton plaisantin.

- Et toi, Roxas ? Demanda Axel en se tournant vers le concerné. Je crois avoir compris que t'avais de bonnes notes, quelles que soient les matières.

- On peut dire ça, approuva le blond. Je ne fais pas grand-chose pourtant. »

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid sur la table. Xion sourit, voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être une bonne élève, mais les deux autres garçons réprimèrent une grimace. Un surdoué de plus dans la bande, un ! Roxas esquissa un bref sourire, chose assez rare lorsqu'il était au lycée. Au final, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose de rester avec ses nouveaux amis, cela lui permettait d'évacuer un peu tout le stress qu'il accumulait. Mais les problèmes étaient toujours là, malheureusement… Le trio qui l'accompagnait resta bouche bée devant l'expression du blond. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, le jour dernier le nouvel élève n'avait pas souri de toute la journée. Néanmoins, ils préfèrent garder leurs commentaires pour eux, ne voulant pas refroidir encore plus l'atmosphère qui régnait. Ce fut Roxas lui-même qui brisa le silence.

« - Il y a bien des clubs dans ce lycée, non ?

- Oui, en effet, acquiesça Xion. Tu veux t'inscrire dans l'un d'entre eux ?

- Non, pas spécialement, c'était juste pour me renseigner.

- Si tu changes d'avis, le club de basket est particulièrement bien ! Proposa Axel en passant encore une fois son bras autour des épaules du blond.

- Ah non ! S'opposa Sora. Celui du football est beaucoup mieux !

- Ils se disputent toujours en disant que leur sport est mieux que l'autre, confia Xion à Roxas qui était surpris par cet échange. Je ne joue pas dans la même catégorie puisque je fais partie d'un groupe de musique. »

Le blond hocha la tête, prenant connaissance des activités de ses amis. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas faire parti d'un club, cela était impossible pour lui. Il avait une autre « activité » en dehors du lycée…

La journée se déroula à merveille. Ou presque. En dernière heure, Roxas avait eu un cours de sciences. Rien de plus naturel. Seulement, c'était le _professeur_ qui posait problème.

Maigre. Longue chevelure blonde pâle. Yeux verts perçants. Caractère aussi froid que de la glace. Ignoble. _Vexen, Numéro IV_.

Le Numéro XIII eut du mal à retenir un cri d'exclamation en voyant le savant fou de l'Organisation en tant que professeur, d'autant plus que celui-ci prenait un plaisir malsain à l'interroger pour répondre à ses questions. Il le regardait également d'un œil méprisant, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus satisfaisant.

Mais à la fin cours, alors que ses trois amis l'attendaient, Roxas leur informa qu'il avait quelque chose à faire dans l'établissement, et qu'ils pouvaient donc partir avant lui. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, se demandant bien ce qu'était cette « chose ». L'Ange des Ténèbres se posta devant le bureau du laboratoire de sciences, derrière lequel Vexen rangeait tranquillement ses affaires. Celui-ci sembla étirer ses lèvres en un rictus moqueur.

« - Oui, Roxas ? Dit-il sur un ton amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lâcha Roxas sèchement.

- Quelle façon de parler à un professeur ! Je devrais te mettre une punition pour manque de respect.

- Ne joue pas à ça ! Cria Roxas. Réponds à ma question !

- Je suis un simple professeur, cher Numéro XIII.

- C'est bien là le problème ! Pourquoi es-tu ici alors que tu es toujours dans ta fichue salle d'expérience dans les sous-sols ? Tu n'es pas déjà assez occupé, alors tu te flanques un métier de professeur !

- Gni hi, tu es vraiment ignorant… Souffla Vexen. Je travaille dans cet établissement depuis déjà sept ans. »

Face à cela, le blond se pétrifia. _Quoi ?_ Sept ans ? Il adressa un regard meurtrier envers l'homme et sortit rageusement de la salle.

Seifer n'était pas là. Comme de par hasard. Roxas se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers le métro, voulant rentrer chez lui le plus vit possible. Il avait beaucoup de questions à poser… Seulement, une chose lui revint en tête : l'information sur son échec de la veille a certainement très vite circulée. Xemnas ne manquera pas de le sermonner et de le menacer encore une fois, ou plutôt de déblatérer des menaces à propos de Ventus. Son frère recevait des cours particuliers avec un professeur qui faisait parti de l'Organisation, puisque le Numéro I empêchait l'aîné des jumeaux tout contact avec l'extérieur, alors il était facile de l'éliminer. L'Ange des Ténèbres secoua vivement la tête et continua son chemin vers la station du train souterrain.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était chez lui. Il n'avait croisé personne dans l'immeuble, et Seifer n'était pas dans l'appartement. Il était donc obligé d'aller dans les sous-sols. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer et prit immédiatement l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage voulu.

Là-bas, tout le monde s'était réuni en une grande foule autour du chef. Xemnas semblait s'impatienter, et lorsqu'il vit le blond arriver, il lâcha un juron et lui lança un regard qui signifiait que c'était lui qui faisait attendre toutes les personnes présentes.

_*Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?*_

Roxas s'approcha de la foule, et aperçut aux côtés de Xemnas le Numéro XIV. Il chercha Kain du regard, et le trouva à quelques pas de lui. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre afin de le questionner sur le sujet de cette réunion.

« - Xemnas a quelques nouvelles à apporter, déclara Kain. De plus, il semblerait que le Numéro XIV va faire parti des Treize.

- Hein ? S'étonna Roxas. Mais, à la place de qui ? Quelqu'un a été rétrogradé ?

- … Marluxia a disparu. »

Le Numéro XIII écarquilla des yeux. L'Assassin Sublime avait disparu, alors que pas plus tard qu'hier, il devait faire équipe avec lui ? Il lui serait arrivé quelque chose en mission ? Il ne put se poser d'autres questions ou demander confirmation au Chevalier Dragon car le Supérieur commença son discours.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous annoncer que Marluxia, Numéro XI alias l'Assassin Sublime, n'est plus de ce monde. Il y a eu quelques imprévus lors de sa dernière mission. C'est pourquoi, je nomme le Numéro XIV le nouveau Numéro XI. »

Xemnas fit signe à l'homme masqué de retirer sa capuche. Celui-ci s'exécuta, et un visage ferme s'ouvrit à tous, le crâne recouvert d'une chevelure grise. Il possédait un bandeau sur la bouche, qui remontait jusqu'au nez. Il n'exprimait pas de sentiment particulier, bizarrement.

« Voici Edge, alias le Ninja Imprévisible. A présent, il fait parti des Treize Piliers de l'Organisation, ce n'est plus un simple tueur, mais un homme d'élite. »

Xemnas fit une pause et planta son regard dans celui de Roxas. Celui-ci déglutit en voyant son chef le regarder ainsi. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était la mort de Marluxia. Lui, un tueur professionnel ? D'autant plus que du jour au lendemain le Numéro XIV prenait sa place ! Kain ne semblait pas du tout surpris, au contraire. Les autres Piliers également, comme s'ils savaient déjà que cette nomination allait avoir lieu.

Et si c'était le cas ?

« Maintenant, j'aimerais parler de notre membre le plus jeune… » Reprit Xemnas.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Roxas, qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Le Numéro I s'adressa directement à lui.

« - Tu pensais que ton échec d'hier allait passer inaperçu ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ?

- … Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de le tuer, mentit Roxas avec calme.

- Et ton visage dévoilé ?

- Il arrive que la capuche ne tienne plus en place, à force de s'agiter, répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils. N'est-ce pas évident ?

- Si c'est comme cela… » Xemnas soupira. « Tu iras l'achever ce soir, sur son lit d'hôpital. »

* * *

Je sais que le déroulement est lent, mais il faut bien que Roxas s'habitue à ses nouveaux amis. x) Mais la suite risque de vite accélérer.

Reviews ? :3


	3. De vrais amis ?

Ca m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. x_x En plus les événements sont encore trop lents, va falloir que j'accélère tout ça... non ? ._.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : De vrais amis ?  
**

Roxas n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Retourner tuer Golbez ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'ayant cette fois-ci pas de ruse pour tromper l'Organisation et faire croire qu'il échouerait malencontreusement. Il s'apprêtait à acquiescer à contrecœur quand Kain s'avança et prit la parole, à la surprise générale.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il est nécessaire de le tuer.

- Aurais-tu pitié de lui ? demanda Xemnas, mauvais. Tu ne veux pas perdre l'un des seuls êtres que tu « chéris » ?

- Aucun rapport, répondit Kain d'un ton froid, comme à son habitude. Simplement qu'il n'est pas en mesure de nous gêner et que son expérience de la veille l'a certainement, de toute façon, dissuadé. »

Xemnas resta sceptique face à l'explication du Numéro VIII. Il savait que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était garder Golbez en vie. Roxas craignait que son chef n'ordonne tout de même l'élimination de son oncle, alors il s'attendait au pire. Le Numéro I ne cacha pas son agacement et déclara, d'un ton détaché, que le secrétaire de Sinister Sundown ne serait pas tué. A condition qu'il reste à sa place. L'Ange des Ténèbres fut extrêmement soulagé intérieurement mais ne le montra pas, ne voulant pas s'attirer plus de haine venant du Supérieur qu'il en avait. Celui-ci annonça la fin de la réunion, et tout le monde retourna à leurs occupations. Roxas s'approcha de Kain.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, juste assez pour que interlocuteur seul puisse entendre.

Le Numéro XIII esquissa un sourire et retourna à son appartement. Il passa à côté d'Edge, qui sembla lui lancer un regard noir, mais le blond n'y prêta pas attention, même s'il l'avait remarqué. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir si ce regard était intentionnel ou non.

Le Chevalier Dragon soupira et alla lui aussi rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas agi juste pour Roxas, mais pour lui également Xemnas avait raison sur toute la ligne, cependant, pas question de faire plaisir à ce vieux fou en confirmant ses dires.

De retour à son appartement, Roxas se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée, soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et resta quelques instants dans cette position, pensif. Golbez allait être épargné, il fallait qu'il prévienne Ven de cela pour le rassurer. Cela l'étonnerait que Xemnas le mette au courant. Le blond rouvrit doucement les yeux et se releva brusquement, décidé à aller voir son frère. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il agit ainsi. Il prit l'ascenseur et se rendit à l'étage de Ven, puis frappa à la porte de son appartement. Tant pis si le Numéro I était là, mais normalement il se trouvait encore aux sous-sols pour superviser diverses choses.

Un coup, puis deux coups. C'était une espèce de code que les jumeaux avaient mis en place pour que l'un l'autre sache qui était-ce, et ainsi ne pas se méfier. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ven excité qui tira brutalement son frère à l'intérieur. Inutile de préciser que Roxas fut très surpris par ce geste, même s'il était compréhensible. L'aîné des jumeaux l'amena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, avant de faire signe au Numéro XIII de s'asseoir. La pièce était relativement simple : elle n'était composée que d'un lit, un bureau accompagné de sa chaise, une table de chevet et une armoire. Le strict minimum. Roxas s'exécuta et émit un faible rire.

« C'est ce que j'appelle une entrée express, ironisa-t-il. Je suis content de voir tu vas bien.

- On s'est vus hier, rappela Ven en souriant.

- Oui, mais Xemnas aurait pu te faire quelque chose, grinça-t-il. Je suis venu te rassurer, en fait : je n'ai pas tué Oncle Théodore. »

Un bref instant s'écoula avant que Ven n'assimile l'information. Un sourire éclatant naquit ensuite sur son visage, et il se jeta sur son jumeau, même s'il savait que cette étreinte n'aurait pas vraiment de signification. Golbez courait toujours un grand danger et Roxas continuerait l'assassinat. Néanmoins, ce dernier rendit l'embrassade à son frère, avant de demander quelques nouvelles.

« Alors ? Rien de particulier ces derniers mois ?

- Pas spécialement, répondit Ven en reculant. Mon instructeur est toujours aussi indifférent, et Xemnas pète des câbles si je ne lui obéis pas.

- … Par exemple ? s'enquit d'interroger Roxas, sceptique.

- Si je ne lui apporte pas des documents aux sous-sols, ses cafés quotidiens, bosser à une heure précise, bref il veut que mon emploi du temps soit chargé pour m'empêcher de sortir. » énuméra Ven en comptant sur ses doigts.

L'Ange des Ténèbres acquiesça, au courant de tout cela. Rien n'avait donc changé depuis tout ce temps. Il espérait juste que son chef ne profite pas de son absence pour mettre ses menaces à exécution, à savoir se servir de son jumeau comme cobaye pour des expériences douteuses. C'était pour empêcher ces actes qu'il devait obéir à Xemnas s'il ne tuait pas, Ven serait le sujet de test de Vexen. Puis, alors que le blond venait de penser au Numéro IV, sa précédente entrevue avec lui revint. Il réprima une grimace en sachant que le scientifique travaillait dans le lycée depuis apparemment sept ans.

« Dis-moi Ven, appela-t-il. Tu savais que Vexen travaillait comme professeur au lycée que je fréquente ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Ven. Je ne savais pas. Ah mais, maintenant que tu le dis, M. Leonhart disait être enseignant à King-

- Attends, attends, interrompit Roxas. Leonhart ? Squall Leonhart ?

- Euh oui, mon instructeur. »

Le Numéro XIII se racla la gorge. A coup sûr, son professeur d'espagnol était en contact avec l'Organisation pour que Xemnas fasse appel à lui pour « éduquer » Ven. Il soupira et lui conseilla d'être prudent avant de se lever et partir. Il aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus, mais l'heure tardive signalait un retour proche du Numéro I. Son frère hocha tristement la tête, et lui indiqua de prendre plutôt les escaliers que l'ascenseur pour plus de sécurité. Il préféra ne pas poser de questions sur l'étonnement de son jumeau à l'évocation de M. Leonhart. Roxas sourit et le remercia, puis s'en alla pour de bon.

Et il avait bien fait. Xemnas arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il ordonna à Ventus de lui servir un café, ce qu'il fit. Pendant ce temps-là, il s'installa sur le canapé et consulta les rapports écrits récemment. Le blond arriva quelques minutes plus tard, tremblant légèrement et les traits crispés. Il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer son anxiété.

« Voila. » annonça-t-il en posant la tasse sur la table basse en face du canapé.

Il s'apprêtait à partir aussi vite qu'il était venu, mais le Supérieur lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer vers lui. Ce contact fit frissonner Ven, encore plus quand l'adulte lui susurra des paroles à l'oreille.

« Ne sois pas si pressé, voyons. »

Un second tremblement de dégoût le parcourut quand il sentit Xemnas lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

_*Il-Il ne va pas continuer, hein ?*_ espérait-il fortement.

Le Numéro I fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'aux lèvres du blond, qui voulut les remuer pour protester mais fut interrompu par celles de l'argenté. Celui-ci en profita pour rentrer sa langue et jouer avec celle de Ven. Ce dernier, contraint de subir ce toucher et envahi d'un sentiment d'écœurement, s'agita désespérément et se dégagea de l'emprise de Xemnas, avant de le repousser. Le Supérieur grogna, mais laissa son prisonnier s'enfuir dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèves. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper, de toute façon.

L'aîné des jumeaux claqua la porte derrière lui et s'affala sur son lit. Il grommela quelques insultes incompréhensibles, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et les joues rosies.

« Bon sang… J'en ai marre. » pesta-t-il.

Il se remit sur le dos et passa ses doigts sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Xemnas l'embrassait, mais cela le dégoûtait toujours autant. Et il ne pouvait rien faire face à cela. Qu'est-ce qui incitait l'argenté à agir ainsi ? Ven n'en savait absolument rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir loin de lui, rejoindre son frère et vivre librement. _Rien de plus_.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Roxas trouva Seifer devant la télé, la télécommande en main en train de zapper les chaînes, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, et le blond n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi. Il se contenta de retourner dans sa chambre pour faire le peu de devoirs qu'il avait, en espérant que son père adoptif ne pique pas un accès de colère durant la soirée. Il voulait avoir les idées claires, car toutes les informations qu'il venait d'assimiler étaient plutôt floues : Marluxia était mort, Edge devient le nouveau Numéro XI les Treize semblaient au courant de cette nomination Vexen et l'instructeur de Ven travaillaient à King Hart Kain avait empêché l'assassinat de Golbez, ce qui était compréhensible mais inhabituel chez lui. Toutes ces choses réunies formaient un capharnaüm impossible à éclaircir. Roxas pesta contre son stylo qui n'avait pourtant rien fait et appuya plus fort sur la pointe pour écrire, moyen de se défouler « calmement ». Il entendit ensuite Seifer venir dans sa chambre, et il ne se gêna pas en tombant lourdement sur le lit du lycéen.

« Pff gamin, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, déclara-t-il en soupirant.

- … Hein ? fut la seule chose que Roxas trouva à dire.

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller les agissements de Xemnas que ton frère, expliqua Seifer d'un ton détaché.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Roxas une fois retourné vers son père adoptif, un sourcil haussé. Il y a eu quoi aux sous-sols pour que tu te morfondes comme ça ? Je te reconnais même pas. »

Le châtain étouffa un rire et passa un bras sur ses yeux, pensif. C'était vrai, Seifer Almasy n'était pas du tout du genre à discuter sur des choses sentimentales, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres personnes. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait sorti cela ? Ce n'étaient que deux gosses paumés qui avaient été séparés à cause de la mort de leurs parents. Malgré son statut de « polyvalent », - c'est-à-dire qu'il effectuait plusieurs rôles à la fois : tueur, collecteur d'informations, interrogatoire – surtout celui-là – ou encore supervision d'expériences – il ne connaissait pas pour autant l'attention que leur portait le Supérieur.

« Rien de grave, dit-il en se levant. T'es juste un peu trop insouciant et naïf.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, souligna Roxas en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux quand même savoir même si c'est « pas grave ».

- Des choses qui ne sont pas faites pour toi, t'as compris ? gronda Seifer. J'y retourne, tu te débrouilles pour le dîner. »

Sur ce, l'adulte se dirigea vers l'entrée pour sortir. Le Numéro XIII soupira et se demanda vraiment ce qu'il n'allait pas pour que son père adoptif soit dans un tel état. C'était vraiment étrange, il abordait un sujet sans le finir. Roxas haussa les épaules et continua ses devoirs, dans le silence absolu après que la porte d'entrée se soit refermée dans un fracas. Il devait certainement tuer quelqu'un dans deux ou trois heures.

* * *

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Sally Schertz était comme prévu assise à son bureau, en train de consulter des dossiers sur des criminels. C'était l'une des enquêteurs principaux de la société Sinister Sundown, et Xemnas avait ordonné son exécution. Roxas était entré dans le bâtiment d'en face, où une fenêtre donnait une vue sur celle de la cible. Xigbar, le Numéro II, lui avait confié l'un de ses puissants fusils à longue portée pour cette mission. Il lui avait expliqué brièvement son emploi, mais ce fut suffisant pour le blond pour l'utiliser. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre, positionné l'arme sur le rebord, regardé dans la lunette pour régler sa ligne de mire, puis appuya sur la détente. La balle partit immédiatement et traversa la vitre avant de se ficher dans le crâne de la jeune femme. Il la vit s'effondrer par terre et s'en alla tout de suite après, puisque le fusil n'avait pas de silencieux et que le bruit provoqué avait certainement alerté quelques personnes. Même si ce ne serait pas l'homme mort derrière lui qui aurait pu les prévenir. Il s'agissait du directeur de la prison affiliée à Sinister Sundown. En une nuit, Roxas venait d'exécuter deux personnes potentiellement dangereuses pour l'Organisation.

Le blond partit donc précipitamment du bureau dans lequel il se trouvait et prit les escaliers, les dévalant à toute vitesse pour retourner à sa moto, garée au coin de la rue. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repérer. Il rentra chez lui sans encombre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il faillit se lever en retard pour aller en cours. Heureusement qu'il avait pris conscience assez vite que son réveil affichait une heure avancée d'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce fut donc dans une vitesse grand V qu'il se prépara, mangea et marcha jusqu'au métro où il le prit de justesse. Arrivée dans la salle de classe, il était neuf heures cinq, et le cours d'anglais aurait dû être commencé depuis cinq minutes. Mais heureusement pour lui que Mme Trèpe n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se fit tout de suite accoster par Axel.

« Alors Roxas, dit-il, on arrive en retard ?

- Mh. » répliqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fallait l'avouer, le Numéro XIII ne comprenait pas pourquoi Axel cherchait à discuter avec lui. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et même si c'était son « rôle » de délégué, il semblait bien apprécier lui parler… Roxas soupira et retourna à sa place, puisque le professeur venait d'arriver. Axel haussa un sourcil en voyant l'absence de réponse concrète de son ami, mais ne dit rien et s'installa à son tour.

Durant toute la matinée, Roxas fut plutôt silencieux. Il répondait brièvement lorsque le trio d'amis lui parlait, même s'il savait que cela susciterait de la curiosité chez eux. Il réfléchissait trop à ce que Seifer voulait lui dire la veille, comme quoi il fallait qu'il surveille les actes de Xemnas et non la sécurité de Ven. Sora avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais le blond changeait aussitôt de conversation.

Seulement, l'après-midi pendant le cours de sport, ses soucis s'envolèrent quelque peu grâce à un match de football, sport pratiqué en ce moment. Etant nouveau, et comme si les professeurs ne voulaient pas se casser la tête, il fut placé dans l'équipe d'Axel, qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant pour montrer qu'il ne serait pas débarrassé de lui.

« Hé oui Rox', je vais être un peu ton tuteur durant un petit moment ! » déclara-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules du blond, comme à son habitude.

… « Rox' » ? L'Ange des Ténèbres se demanda un instant comment Axel pouvait lui trouver aussi vite un surnom alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Il soupira quand il sentit le bras du rouquin autour de ses épaules et le repoussa doucement, sans rien dire. Les autres élèves ricanèrent un peu, trouvant le comportement de leur délégué assez « marrant » à voir. Tidus, l'un d'entre eux, siffla et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Crée pas de malentendus, Ax' ! conseilla-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le roux, intrigué puis il comprit quelques secondes après. Aaah, t'inquiète pas pour ça mon vieux, j'suis pas non plus une bête en chaleur !

- Hein ? fut la seule chose que Roxas dit, perdu.

- Tidus pense que tu seras la prochaine proie d'Axel ! » expliqua une certaine dénommée Selphie.

Cela n'éclaircissait en rien la situation. Roxas lança un regard interrogateur au rouquin, signifiant bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas là où voulait en venir Tidus et Selphie. Sora arriva et lança naturellement l'information que les deux autres adolescents voulaient dire en la sous-entendant.

« - Axel est gay, dit-il en souriant.

- Ah. » répondit instinctivement Roxas.

Cette onomatopée fit rire quelques uns des étudiants, trouvant cela drôle qu'une telle révélation produise si peu d'effet au blond. Axel rigola à plein poumon, décrétant que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait le fait qu'il soit homosexuel aussi calmement. Le Numéro XIII haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait réagir autrement. Et puis, le rouquin le vivait bien, puisque toute la classe était au courant de son orientation sexuelle.

_*Un véritable insouciant, ce gars.*_ pensa le blond.

Le professeur, Mlle Tifa Lockheart, souffla dans son sifflet et pria aux élèves de se taire. Elle fit un bref discours pour expliquer comment fonctionnerait la séance, et qu'à la fin du cours toutes les équipes devraient s'être affrontées – il y en avait quatre en tout. Les étudiants acquiescèrent et l'adulte leurs permit de commencer.

Roxas s'était retrouvé en attaque. Tout le monde l'avait décidé, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Axel ricana en disant que c'était le meilleur moyen de découvrir les capacités sportives de leur camarade de classe. Le blond grogna mais se résolut à son rôle d'attaquant.

Et il ne pensait pas que jouer au football serait aussi amusant dans les circonstances actuelles. En un instant, il avait oublié ses problèmes et se concentrait uniquement sur le ballon qui roulait sur le sol, passant d'une personne à une autre. Surtout qu'il n'était pas mauvais depuis le début du match, il avait réussi à marquer deux buts, ce qui convainquit les membres de son équipe de le laisser en attaquant. Axel aussi était bon, arrivant sans peine à prendre la balle aux adversaires avant de faire une passe à un autre joueur. Avec sa corpulence, ce n'était pas étonnant : grand et plutôt mince, il pouvait bouger facilement et avec rapidité. Roxas se donnait à fond durant les matchs, et sa bonne humeur lui permit de se lier d'amitié avec les autres adolescents de sa classe, qui jusqu'alors n'avaient pas osé lui adresser la parole à cause de son comportement distant. Il avait également ri plusieurs fois de bon cœur, lorsqu'il avait par exemple raté son tir ou qu'il était tombé par terre en s'emmêlant les pieds en voulant dribbler son adversaire. Il s'étonnait lui-même de sa joie alors que tantôt il était d'humeur maussade.

Le cours de sport se déroula donc tranquillement, dans une atmosphère conviviale et ce même s'ils perdaient un match. Ou tout du moins pour l'équipe de Roxas, qui en gagna deux sur quatre. Tifa déclara qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ses élèves avec un tel entrain, même si les filles qui étaient présentes n'étaient pas aussi enjouées que les garçons. Néanmoins, elle les félicita pour cette séance-ci qui s'était très bien passée.

* * *

Malheureusement, toute cette joie ne pouvait pas durer. A la fin de la journée, c'est-à-dire après le cours de sport, Roxas était redevenu silencieux et distant. Tous ses soucis et problèmes lui étaient revenus en mémoire, et le premier fut son pistolet. La veille il n'en avait pas eu besoin, mais peut-être qu'il devrait s'en servir pour sa prochaine mission. Il soupira bruyamment et sortit des vestiaires, avant de s'éclipser rapidement pour quitter le lycée au plus vite. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Axel, Sora ou encore Xion ne le voie partir en direction du métro pour ne pas descendre à sa station, à savoir Landing. Du coup, le trio d'amis fut très surpris de n'avoir pas trouvé le blond, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se changer. Evidemment, ils se posèrent des questions. Axel haussa les épaules, décrétant que leur ami avait certainement des choses à faire, même si lui aussi était intrigué.

L'Ange des Ténèbres descendit donc à Dreadful, station de métro dans le quartier de l'appartement de Golbez. Il chercha du regard le nom de la rue ainsi que les numéros, et lorsque ce fut fait, il se précipita vers le bâtiment voulu. Quand il arriva devant l'habitat de son oncle, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que la serrure n'avait pas été réparée. Il n'avait plus qu'à défoncer la porte pour l'ouvrir, et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il inspecta l'intérieur de la maison avec prudence, avant de chercher son arme. Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, puisque le combat n'avait été engagé qu'à l'entrée… Il se racla la gorge lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'y était pas. Un policier l'aurait-il ramassée ? Si c'était le cas, cela allait lui causer bien des ennuis…

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Roxas se retourna vivement en entendant une voix féminine retentir derrière lui, et ne fut pas surpris de voir une jeune femme élancée à la chevelure blonde à deux mèches défiant les lois de la gravité. Son sourire narquois lui fit froncer les sourcils, et comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle arborait une telle expression en voyant entre ses doigts son pistolet. Il la regarda d'un œil interrogateur, avant que Larxène ne réponde d'elle-même.

« On m'a envoyée voir si t'avais pas fait trop de dégâts, ce matin.

- Trop de dégâts ? demanda Roxas, s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

- Oui, « pas trop de dégâts » ! confirma-t-elle. Par exemple détruit l'appartement, laissé des taches de sang, et tout ce qui va avec. Et récupérer ton pistolet, évidemment. Heureusement que je suis passée, sinon un policier aurait mis la main dessus. »

Larxène s'esclaffa à gorge déployée, énervant donc l'Ange des Ténèbres. Elle avait beau être la Numéro XII de l'Organisation, son comportement exaspérait au plus haut point le blond. Celui-ci arracha son revolver des mains de la Nymphe Furieuse et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du sien. De toute façon, l'emblème de l'Organisation gravé sur le corps le prouvait parfaitement, et il put reconnaître les quelques rayures causées par les divers affrontements qu'il avait dû faire. Il soupira et s'empressa de le ranger dans son sac de cours, juste avant que son interlocutrice ne prenne la parole. Un second sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Le Supérieur _nous_ a donné une mission à faire, déclara-t-elle.

- … Une mission en duo ? questionna Roxas, redoutant le pire.

- Exact, gamin. On va devoir faire équipe pour le meurtre qui va se dérouler… maintenant ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et observa la fiche que Larxène brandissait sous son nez, où une photo d'une femme rousse plutôt jeune y était épinglée ainsi que diverses informations comme son nom, son âge et ses coordonnées. Visiblement il s'agissait de leur cible : Arine Nosbri était la voisine de Golbez, et à en juger par sa profession, Xemnas l'avait considérée comme dangereuse : elle était journaliste. Roxas acquiesça vaguement de la tête et sortit de l'appartement de son oncle pour scruter l'étage. Il n'y avait personne, et la Nymphe Furieuse avait décrété que leur mission se déroulait à l'instant même. Arine serait donc chez elle ?

« Pas de temps à perdre ! s'écria la blonde. La miss est chez elle, on la tue et on file !

- Parce qu'on peut défoncer sans problème une porte alors qu'elle est en parfait état ? » souleva Roxas avec exaspération, en sortant son revolver sans cacher son ennui.

Larxène ricana face à cette remarque, et rappela à son cadet qu'il avait à faire avec la plus grande espionne des Treize, qui possédait plusieurs techniques pour se sortir des pétrins aussi périlleux les uns que les autres, et avait donc une artillerie de gadgets à l'usage de cela. Roxas soupira et pria donc son interlocutrice de crocheter la serrure de la porte, puisqu'ils étaient _si_ pressés. La Numéro XII se racla la gorge et se dirigea à contrecœur vers l'entrée de l'appartement d'Arine, une petite pince entre les doigts. Elle l'enfonça dans le trou de la serrure et la tourna de sorte à déverrouiller la porte, et lorsqu'elle réussit, elle la poussa violemment d'un coup de pied. L'Ange des Ténèbres se jeta à l'intérieur et brandit son pistolet en face de lui, prêt à tirer si une quelconque opposition venant de sa cible s'offrait à lui. La jeune rousse déboula dans le hall en tapant du pied, et quand elle aperçut les deux tueurs, elle se raidit. Son expression devint tout à coup beaucoup plus effrayée, et elle semblait être déconnectée de la réalité. Il était à présent évident qu'elle connaissait d'ores et déjà l'identité de ses agresseurs, même si ceux-ci ne portaient pas le symbolique manteau noir.

« Alors ma petite, on a peur ? dit Larxène, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. T'inquiète pas, tu vas vite sortir de ce cauchemar !

- C-Comment avez-vous fait pour… savoir où j'habitais ? bégaya Arine.

- Tu sous-estimes l'Organisation XIII. » répliqua Roxas en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui, venant de la cuisine de l'appartement. Il se retourna expressément et vit avec stupéfaction un homme qui devait être un proche d'Arine. Il était armé d'un couteau de cuisine et s'élança vers le blond, qui bondit vers l'arrière afin d'esquiver l'attaque.

« Sortez immédiatement ou je vous tue ! menaça l'homme. Arine appelle la police !

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, mon cher. » se moqua Larxène.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de là où elle était, mais le bond qu'avait fait Roxas était largement grand pour qu'il bouscule la rousse, et ainsi empêcher tout geste. Celle-ci tomba à terre, et le Numéro XIII, surpris par cette collision, soupira d'irritation et se rattrapa juste à temps avant de tirer une balle en pleine tête de la jeune femme. Il avait précautionneusement positionné le silencieux de son arme et avait réduit ainsi le son de la détonation. Seulement, cette action lui valut une blessure à l'épaule droite : l'homme qui était derrière lui avait abaissé son couteau et il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour minimiser les dégâts. Il grimaça en sentant l'air effleurer sa plaie qui n'était pas très profonde, mais le sang coulait déjà sur son bras. Malgré la douleur, il s'empressa de tirer une seconde balle qui atteignit la poitrine de son adversaire. Celui-ci recula sous l'effet de la pression et du tiraillement, et appliqua une main sur sa blessure. Sa respiration était devenue beaucoup plus irrégulière, et il sentait déjà des vertiges lui monter au cerveau. Roxas se releva et sortit rapidement un couteau de la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis il courut vers l'homme pour lui trancher la gorge avec son habituelle précision. Le corps de la victime s'écroula lourdement au sol, et le Numéro XIII se tourna vers Larxène qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt durant tout le combat.

« Beau travail, Ange des Ténèbres, dit-elle. Tu as réussi à tuer deux personnes en t'en sortant avec une blessure !

- C'était quoi la magouille ? lâcha froidement Roxas en cherchant dans la cuisine des bandages pour panser sa plaie.

- Oh mais je voulais simplement voir tes compétences ! répondit la Nymphe Furieuse. Mais c'est étrange, tu n'as pas pu sentir l'homme arriver derrière toi… Aurais-tu perdu tes capacités ? »

- Ferme-la. » ordonna le blond.

Il ne savait pas ce que Larxène cachait, mais c'était certain, son absence d'aide était extrêmement voulue. Un ordre de Xemnas ? C'était possible, mais l'Ange des Ténèbres ne pouvait rien affirmer. Il entoura fermement la partie de son bras blessé d'un bandage en grimaçant, la douleur apparaissant de nouveau. Il partit ensuite rageusement de l'appartement, réalisant qu'ils étaient restés un peu trop longtemps.

« Pas si vite, interpela Larxène. J'ai une deuxième mission pour toi. »

Roxas avait l'impression qu'il allait en mettre une à cette femme. Elle était vraiment trop bavarde, alors qu'habituellement elle se serait contentée de faire des remarques désobligeantes ou se serait lamentée du travail qu'elle devait faire. C'était _trop_ bizarre. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et demanda avec agacement l'objectif de « cette deuxième mission ».

« Très simple, affirma la jeune femme. Tu dois aller tuer un certain Cid Highwind, qui serait apparemment un contact de l'Organisation. Ou plutôt un ami à l'un des membres, mais Xemnas pense qu'il a la langue bien pendue. Une précaution, quoi. Ce sera ce soir à vingt heures, au stade du tournoi de Struggle. Cid est le superviseur du match, tu le trouveras sûrement dans les loges de direction. Voila la photo. »

Roxas prit le cliché et partit définitivement du bâtiment, laissant Larxène derrière lui. Les meurtres qu'il commettait en ce moment n'avaient plus aucun lien avec les précédents les victimes étaient tuées de différentes manières et se déroulaient durant la soirée et non la nuit.  
Y avait-il une raison pour cela ? Sûrement pas.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le lycéen trouva Seifer affalé sur le canapé, un verre d'alcool dans les mains. Il haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir son père adoptif boire alors que ce n'était que l'après-midi. Ca ajouté aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées la veille, cela devenait trop étrange, tout comme le comportement de Larxène.

« Ca fait flipper quand tu es rêveur, Seifer, fit Roxas en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- 'M'en tape, grogna le châtain. T'as pas de problèmes, toi. »

L'Ange des Ténèbres se stoppa dans sa marche en entendant cette phrase. Comme s'il n'en avait pas, de problèmes. Mais ceux de Seifer semblaient un peu plus compliqués, tout de même. Roxas décida de ne plus penser à cela et se concentrer sur sa prochaine mission, qui risquait d'être assez délicate. Tuer un superviseur d'un tournoi, même dans les loges, était plutôt risqué puisque beaucoup de monde passait dans les couloirs du stade. En voila un autre, de problème.

* * *

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre, mais arrivé devant le stade, cela se compliquait. Le Numéro XIII scruta les environs afin d'apercevoir une quelconque entrée excluant la principale, et il semblerait que seule celle de derrière était envisageable. Il fit alors le tour du bâtiment et laissa échapper un grognement en voyant que la porte était plus que barricadée. Avec seulement un pistolet et un couteau, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

« Que faîtes-vous là ? »

Chance à saisir. Roxas se retourna et dégaina son pistolet, le brandissant juste sous le nez de son interlocuteur qui leva les mains en l'air. Au vu de son uniforme, il devait être un membre du personnel s'occupant de l'organisation du tournoi.

« Tu vas être gentil et ouvrir cette porte, sinon je te tue, menaça le lycéen.

- D-D'accord, ne tire pas ! » obéit l'homme.

L'employé s'approcha de la porte et sortit des clés, qu'il tourna dans la serrure, le revolver de son agresseur toujours pointé vers sa tête. Lorsque celui-ci entendit le clic de déverrouillage, il s'empressa de presser la détente. Avec tout le bruit que faisaient les supporteurs, personne n'aurait pu discerner le son d'un coup de feu. L'homme s'écroula à terre, gisant dans son propre sang. Roxas l'enjamba et entra dans les locaux, et se mit à courir pour atteindre au plus vite les loges de direction.

_*Pff, je commence à employer des coups bas.*_ pensa-t-il amèrement en se remémorant du meurtre commis à l'instant.

D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme en vie. Il allait prévenir la police et aurait été une gêne pour le déroulement de la mission.

Roxas avait exploré presque tous les couloirs et joué au garçon perdu pour échapper à la sécurité, mais ce Cid Highwind était introuvable. Puis, il se dit qu'il était certainement commentateur. Et le seul endroit où il n'avait pas encore mis les pieds étaient la salle des présentateurs, située tout en haut.

Bingo. Cid se trouvait effectivement là, en chair et en os. Le visage marqué par la vieillesse, une tige dans la bouche et une chevelure blonde, c'était tout à fait le même portrait que sur la photo. Seulement, il était armé d'un pistolet, chose que Larxène avait omis de lui dire.

« Je ne me ferais pas tuer aussi facilement, crois-moi, déclara Cid en enlevant la sécurité de son arme. Si je meurs, tu viens avec moi.

- Désolé mais tu mourras tout seul. » répliqua Roxas.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'Ange des Ténèbres se précipita vers son adversaire, son couteau dans les mains. Il fallait d'abord le désarmer avant d'essayer de le tuer, ce serait trop risqué autrement. Agitant habilement sa dague, son épaule droite lui picotait mais il n'y faisait pas attention, il essayait de blesser la main de sa cible. Cid esquivait facilement ses assauts malgré son âge, ce qui énerva rapidement Roxas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser ici, d'autant plus que d'autres adultes devraient arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes. Se stoppant net, il envoya son arme en direction du présentateur, mais cette offensive ne servit à rien.

« Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir avec ça ? » siffla Cid.

Le Numéro XIII ne répondit pas et dégaina son revolver pour tirer aussitôt après, mais le grincement de la porte l'en dissuada.

« Cid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années. Roxas se retourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux. _« Eliminer tous les témoins. »_ C'était une règle d'or à suivre. Changeant immédiatement de cible, il pointa son pistolet vers la nouvelle venue et appuya sur la détente.

« Aerith, enfuis-toi ! » cria Cid en se précipitant vers l'adolescent.

Seulement, son alerte ne fut pas utile puisque le temps qu'il la prononce, la balle avait déjà atteint la poitrine de la jeune femme. Voyant cela, Cid fut pris d'une grande colère et fit partir des coups de feu en direction du tueur, espérant le toucher. Roxas se racla la gorge et essaya de se cacher, mais une balle gagna son abdomen. Cette blessure le fit s'agenouiller, ayant bloqué durant quelques secondes sa respiration. Le présentateur sembla ravi de son attaque et s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce, mais une lame s'enfonça en plein cœur, le tuant instantanément. Le Numéro XIII releva légèrement la tête et put apercevoir un homme élancé portant le manteau de l'Organisation, un masque sur la bouche : Edge.

« Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il. Je l'ai tué, on rentre.

- Facile à dire, gémit Roxas. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Même pas un remerciement ? grommela Edge. Je viens de te sauver la vie. »

Le Ninja Imprévisible soupira et prit le blond pour le mettre sur son dos, ignorant les protestations de celui-ci. Roxas avait beau dire qu'il pouvait marcher, sa douleur au ventre le tiraillait méchamment, d'autant plus que la balle n'était pas ressortie. Edge se mit à courir à travers les couloirs pour sortir du stade, échappant de justesse aux hommes de la sécurité qui se précipitaient vers la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

L'Ange des Ténèbres fut déposé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture du Numéro XI. Ce dernier s'empressa de démarrer le véhicule et retourner au plus vite à l'immeuble de l'Organisation.

Quand ce fut le cas, il fut accueilli par plusieurs membres qui aidèrent Roxas à marcher pour le soigner dans un autre endroit. Celui-ci fut étonné de voir que leur retour susciterait un tel attroupement, encore plus quand il vit Xemnas à leurs côtés.

« C'est vraiment dommage, Ange des Ténèbres, murmura le Numéro I. Comme je le pensais, tu t'es affaibli, tes erreurs d'aujourd'hui le prouvent. Emmenez-le au premier étage. »

Le blond ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Le premier étage ? C'était là où tous les prisonniers et autres traîtres vivaient ! Il s'arrêta de marcher et fusilla son chef du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? grogna-t-il.

- Je voudrais que tu comprennes qu'en fréquentant tes soit disant « amis », tu deviens moins efficace. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça, tu resteras dans l'un des appartements du premier étage. »

Roxas voulut se débattre et en mettre une à l'argenté, mais ses membres étaient beaucoup trop engourdis par la perte de sang. D'autant plus que quatre membres de l'Organisation le tenaient fermement pour empêcher toute résistance. Edge sembla au courant de tout ce complot, puisqu'il ne fut aucunement surpris.

« Je vais vraiment te tuer, cracha Roxas.

- J'attends de voir ça avec impatience, rétorqua Xemnas. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas qu'une séquestration pourrait t'aider dans ton but. »

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop perdu ou déçu ? Reviews ! *-*

Si vous ne voyez pas de rapport entre le titre du chapitre et le contenu, ben... je voulais introduire plus longuement le passage "entre amis", en fait, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée ! ;_;


	4. Ressentis inattendus

Bon sang... Arriverai-je un jour à écrire un chapitre des Décisions (surnom de la fic) sans y passer un mois ? ;_; Il s'agit vraiment de ma fic la plus difficile à rédiger, pour l'instant... Vraiment désolée pour ce retard !

Finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop accélérer les choses : j'avais fait ça pour KF et je n'ai pas pu intégrer certains éléments importants de la fic... Donc je ne ferais pas la même erreur avec les Décisions, pour lesquelles je compte bien passer du temps à retranscrire les sentiments des personnages et l'évolution de leurs relations. En parlant de KF, tout le mois d'avril sera consacré à l'écriture de ses deux derniers chapitres, vu que je participe à un événement sur La Plume de Clio, consistant à écrire 10 000 mots du 1er au 30 avril. Je n'écrirai donc rien sur les Décisions. ^^" Quoique, ça changera pas grand-chose puisqu'il faudra quand même attendre un mois ou deux avant le chapitre 5. xD

Bonne lecture ! :) *hey, le chapitre fait quand même plus de 6000 mots. 8D*  
Ah oui, pour ceux ayant joué à FF IV, si vous trouvez Edge OOC, c'est normal, c'est voulu. x)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ressentis inattendus.**

_Froid. Il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il ressentait dans son état demi-conscient. Il avait mal aussi. Atrocement mal. La sombre chambre empêchait sa vision d'observer sa condition physique. De toute façon, la douleur le tiraillait tellement qu'il n'osait pas se lever pour constater les dégâts. Son esprit embrumé avait du mal à réfléchir correctement, et plusieurs questions se bousculaient entre elles : qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il dans cette pièce ? Quelle était cette odeur de renfermé qui flottait dans l'air ? Il ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Le noir total. Sa tête s'alourdissait de pensées aussi incohérentes les unes que les autres, reliées entre elles ou non._

_Seulement, au bout d'un moment, une seule réflexion réussit à s'ancrer pleinement dans son esprit. Une réflexion sur les conséquences de sa situation de prisonnier._

_Qui protégerait Ventus ?_

_

* * *

_

Le week-end venait de passer, et tous les élèves se morfondaient en ce début de lundi. Quelle corvée pour un adolescent de se lever pour étudier après deux jours de repos !

Axel arriva pour une fois avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'heure des débuts de cours. Il fut ravi des expressions étonnées que prirent Sora et Xion en le voyant de si bonne heure. Il arbora un sourire narquois et balaya la salle de classe du regard : la plupart de ses camarades de classe étaient présents, mais une certaine tête blonde ne se trouvait pas derrière son bureau. Le rouquin haussa les sourcils.

« Roxas n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Il semblerait, répondit Xion en observant le pupitre de l'élève concerné.

- Ça peut arriver, d'être absent ! » commenta Sora avec conviction.

Axel hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'un jour d'absence était possible. Cela arrivait à tout le monde, ce genre d'incident. Il passa le reste de la journée en écoutant vaguement les professeurs, en en perdant rapidement le fil. Il préférait largement rester plongé dans ses pensées ou regarder par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas nouveau.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Axel arriva comme d'habitude en retard. Il s'agissait d'un exploit la fois dernière, lorsqu'il s'était montré dans la classe avec dix minutes d'avance ! S'excusant de son retard auprès de son professeur, il alla s'asseoir à sa place tout en lançant un regard à ses amis, qui lui adressèrent un sourire narquois. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et déballa rapidement ses affaires sur la table. Décidément, Sora et Xion ne s'arrêteraient pas de sitôt, à le taquiner chaque fois quand il arriverait en retard. Il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : le pupitre de Roxas était de nouveau vide.

_*Il est sûrement malade.*_ se dit-il, avant de commencer à prendre des notes sur ce que l'adulte récitait.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sora, toujours armé de son journal, décida de le partager avec ses amis pour leur faire lire l'article rédigé sur l'Ange des Ténèbres. Tout excité, il s'empressa de tourner prestement les pages du magazine pour s'arrêter à celle voulue. Axel soupira et s'empara du journal, puis lut attentivement les dizaines de lignes consacrées au tueur blond. Plus sa lecture avançait, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient et le visage du brun s'illumina d'un sourire moqueur.

« Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en enfournant une miche de pain dans sa bouche.

- Un peu, avoua Axel en passant le journal à Xion. Le mec a tué trois personnes en une seule journée ? Ils sont sûrs que c'est lui ?

- Bah apparemment, les brûlures provoquées par la balle sont les mêmes que toutes les autres victimes, expliqua Sora. En plus il y en a un qui a eu la gorge tranchée !

- Mais cela peut tout aussi bien être un autre tueur…, fit remarquer Xion en repliant le magazine. Il n'y a pas que l'Ange des Ténèbres qui procède ainsi. »

Elle marquait un point. Le sourire de Sora se dissipa peu à peu, puis il recommença à manger. Il était vrai que les journalistes manquaient de preuves concrètes pour affirmer de pareilles conclusions. N'importe quelle personne armée d'un pistolet et d'un couteau pouvait infliger ces blessures du même acabit. Néanmoins, Axel coupa court à cette discussion et changea de sujet, ne s'intéressant pas plus que cela à l'Ange des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles il s'intéressait pleinement, et après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment le tueur. Il jugeait donc cela inutile de s'y attarder. Ses deux amis suivirent aussitôt, et le repas se déroula sereinement, sans aucun accrochage. Cependant, le rouquin aurait tout de même bien aimé que Roxas soit à leurs côtés afin de profiter de ces discussions… Il trouvait le comportement du blond assez spécial, comme si celui-ci se sentait toujours triste et soucieux. Il essaierait de comprendre pourquoi quand il reviendrait.

* * *

_Même après deux jours, la douleur ne s'était pas complètement estompée. Des picotements le lançaient incessamment au ventre, tantôt passagers, tantôt violents, certainement à cause de la balle qu'il avait reçue. D'ailleurs, avait-elle été retirée ? Toutefois, avec sa peau recouverte de bandages et de pansements, il pouvait en déduire que ses blessures furent soignées même si le travail s'était sûrement fait rapidement. Connaissant les « médecins » qui effectuaient cette besogne, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer une cure négligée, surtout pour les personnes comme lui. A quoi bon s'occuper de prisonniers et de « traîtres » s'ils allaient peut-être mourir ?_

_Pour le moment, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il se contenta de réfléchir aux événements et aux éventuelles solutions de problèmes dont il en était la source, à savoir la colère de son chef, la potentielle inquiétude provoquée à Kain, les messes basses à son sujet… et le lycée._

_

* * *

_

Cette fois, Axel fronça les sourcils en voyant encore une fois l'absence du nouvel élève. Il l'aimait bien, même si cela paraissait incongru le rouquin trouvait cela amusant de taquiner Roxas, car les réactions de ce dernier pouvaient être changeantes selon son humeur. Lors de leur match de football, il rayonnait pratiquement alors que généralement un voile sombre recouvrait son visage. Il faisait peur à voir, parfois.

« Rah, je m'ennuie sans Roxas ! se plaignit le délégué lors d'une pause entre deux cours. J'ai besoin d'embêter quelqu'un…

- Axel, tu devrais arrêter ta pseudo-activité, soupira Xion en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à taquiner quelqu'un ?

- Mais c'est juste amusant, enfin ! s'offusqua Axel comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, Xion ! » s'exclama Sora avec une pointe de moquerie.

L'adolescente rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea ses deux amis, avant de gonfler les joues et froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi jouissif que d'embêter une personne ? Elle ne comprenait pas, mais la remarque de Sora l'avait quelque peu vexée. Elle se faisait passer pour l'élève modèle, la parfaite fille qui ne savait rien faire d'autre qu'étudier, et cela, elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Le brun ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles sur son amie.

« Il va sûrement revenir demain. » lâcha Xion au bout de quelques minutes.

Axel acquiesça de la tête et espérait de tout cœur que son amie ait raison.

* * *

Le rouquin soupira. Cela devait bien être la troisième fois depuis le début du cours, et cela ne manqua pas d'agacer ses camarades de classe ainsi que son professeur. Il s'agissait de là de manières peu polices et indiscrètes montrer ainsi son attitude par des bruits sonores était bien plus que désagréable. De plus, personne ne savait pourquoi le délégué des secondes A se montrait aussi las, hormis Sora et Xion bien entendu.

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours que Roxas n'était pas venu au lycée. L'hypothèse de la maladie ayant déjà été abordée, cela inquiétait tout de même le trio. Quatre jours étant malade, il y avait de quoi se tracasser. Cela les troublait beaucoup, pourtant ils ne le connaissaient que depuis peu. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié au blond bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient ? Malgré le fait que Roxas soit aussi silencieux, ils appréciaient bien sa compagnie, notamment Axel puisqu'il, selon lui-même, « trouvait amusant de le taquiner ». C'était une preuve de son attachement à sa nouvelle fréquentation. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que rien ne lui était arrivé. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait risquer ? Un accident de la route… Cette pensée le fit frissonner et il la chassa immédiatement. Roxas n'était pas le genre de garçon à être inattentif à la circulation, ou tout du moins du peu qu'il savait de lui.

« Qui sait où il habite ? chuchota Axel à l'intention de ses deux amis, un assis à sa diagonale et l'autre devant lui.

- Roxas ? murmura Xion, incertaine. Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'il prend le métro.

- Je sais pas non plus. » répondit Sora sur le même ton.

Le rouquin soupira et commença à jouer avec son stylo, n'écoutant qu'à moitié le professeur Leonhart. Celui-ci en revanche sembla réprimer une grimace en apercevant ses élèves discuter, mais il n'en fit rien, étrangement. Se contentant de poursuivre l'écriture de la leçon au tableau, il repensa vaguement au nom prononcé par la demoiselle Loziel : « Roxas ». Squall connaissait la raison de son absence. Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment pas la révéler aux étudiants, puisqu'il n'était pas censé être en contact avec _ce type_ de personnes.

Après les cours, le trio d'amis se sépara pour rejoindre leur maison respective. Ne connaissant pas l'adresse du blond, il leur était impossible de passer par chez-lui pour prendre des nouvelles. Cela déçut quelque peu Axel qui quitta ses amis dans un grognement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à la fin ? Ce n'était qu'un simple étudiant qu'il avait côtoyé trois jours, ce n'était pas un ami de longue date… Les nouvelles fréquentations n'étaient pas du genre à occuper l'esprit de quelqu'un aussi profondément. Et pourtant, la preuve se trouvait ici même : le rouquin se faisait bien du souci concernant Roxas, qu'il considérait depuis leur première rencontre comme un ami.

* * *

« - 'Rien à foutre.

- Je sais que tu mens, contredit Edge en croisant les bras, face à un Seifer au visage marqué par la fatigue. Tu sais où se trouve Roxas, mais tu ne fais rien alors qu'il doit certainement souffrir.

- J'ai aucun droit sur les prisonniers, grommela le châtain. Je fais les interrogatoires et on me consulte pour vérifier leur dossier, mais sinon c'est pas moi qui décide de qui sort ou reste. »

Edge poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Lui qui pensait que Seifer serait d'une aide utile pour sortir Roxas de ce pétrin, étant l'un des membres les plus gradés dans la direction des prisonniers… Apparemment, malgré son rang il n'avait pas à décider de leur libération. Pourtant, il s'agissait de son fils ; comment se faisait-il que cela ne lui fasse rien ? Un père « normal » se serait mis en colère, aurait aboyé contre Xemnas ou même encore, serait parti secourir son enfant sans consulter son chef. Le Numéro XI avait du mal à saisir la manière de penser de son interlocuteur, et son comportement l'irritait au plus haut point.

« C'est ton fils, insista Edge.

- Fils _adoptif_, rectifia Seifer. Maintenant, tu dégages ou je te colle la porte dans la face. »

En effet, Seifer bloquait l'entrée de son appartement en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de celle-ci, et la porte était suffisamment entrouverte pour qu'il puisse parler avec Edge. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement avant de tourner les talons, jugeant à présent inutile de persister à convaincre le châtain de faire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait s'en douter, mais le Ninja Imprévisible espérait que ses doutes soient faux, et que Seifer soit assez humain pour délivrer un jeune homme d'à peine quinze ans. Le fait-même d'enfermer un adolescent était un acte de sans-cœur, surtout pour une faute si… injustifiée ? Alors qu'Edge dévalait les escaliers de l'immeuble tout en réfléchissant à la situation, il dériva sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas encore étudié : qui étaient ces amis qui avaient apparemment « ramolli » Roxas ? S'il réussissait à attraper quelques noms lors d'une petite visite dans le lycée, il pourrait peut-être aider le blond à s'en sortir… En éliminant les nuisances à l'origine de son malheur.

_*Ouais, c'est ça…_, confirma-t-il mentalement. _Je peux faire ça.*_

Le Numéro XI sortit de la cage d'escalier et s'immobilisa aussitôt : Xemnas se trouvait là, comme s'il attendait sa venue. Edge n'avait jamais apprécié cet homme, malgré le fait qu'il soit sous ses ordres. Le Supérieur dégageait une aura pleine de mauvais sens, activée par des pulsions meurtrières à essence inconnue aux yeux des autres. Il l'observait avec son regard vide d'émotion, espérant certainement que son interlocuteur passe son chemin ou ne lui pose une question, mais rien ne vint. Edge s'obstinait à garder le silence, et préférait qu'il s'agisse de son chef qui parle le premier. Voyant cela, Xemnas vit son visage s'assombrir d'un voile obscur.

« Qu'es-tu allé faire ? questionna-t-il sur un ton indifférent.

- Voir comment allait Seifer Almasy, répondit calmement Edge en regardant Xemnas droit dans les yeux.

- Et pourquoi donc ? poursuivit le Supérieur, suspectant apparemment quelque chose.

- Son fils adoptif est prisonnier, je voulais savoir s'il était toujours en état de fournir un travail de qualité. » précisa le Ninja Imprévisible.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que l'homme au masque s'en alla en laissant Xemnas derrière lui. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de sa venue, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'anodin.

« Tous les traîtres et ceux qui ne servent à rien doivent être éradiqués de notre Organisation, déclara soudainement le Supérieur. Il ne sert à rien que tu délivres le Numéro XIII. »

Xemnas savait donc bel et bien qu'Edge comptait agir et non laisser Roxas là où il était. Après tout, il avait fait partie de la manigance pour « l'enlever », mais il était réticent face à cette perspective.

Le Numéro XI esquissa un sourire malicieux – même s'il était non visible à cause de son masque – et continua son chemin sans prêter plus attention à son chef. Il n'avait plus une minute à perdre.

* * *

« C'est quoi ce dépotoir ? »

Edge sillonnait toute la chambre dans laquelle était censé se trouver Roxas, sombre au possible. Accéder au premier étage se révélait chose aisée lorsque les gardes surveillant les couloirs se retrouvaient à terre, assommés. Il s'était emparé des clés suspendues à la ceinture de l'un d'entre eux afin de pouvoir entrer dans l'appartement où l'adolescent se situait. Le Ninja Imprévisible enjamba les diverses affaires étalées au sol, certainement des effets appartenant aux différentes personnes ayant séjourné dans cette piètre chambre. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que des objets épars un peu partout… Peu de mobilier s'y trouvait, le strict minimum : un lit, un canapé, une table et deux fauteuils, le tout couvert de moisissures et de poussière. Même les murs se trouvaient dans un état déplorable. Il hésitait à caractériser l'odeur qui y flottait comme celle de pourriture ou de renfermé d'une pièce n'ayant plus été aérée depuis au moins deux bons mois. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes d'errance dans cet étroit espace, il put facilement retrouver le blond, assis dans un sofa sale dont le tissu était criblé de trous, la tête penchée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés.

« Numéro XIII ? appela Edge, observant attentivement l'état de santé de Roxas. Tout va bien ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, murmura Roxas en rouvrant les yeux, essayant de distinguer la silhouette de l'adulte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu accueilles toujours tes sauveurs comme ça ? s'offusqua le Numéro XI. Tu as répondu à peu près la même chose lorsque je t'ai sauvé la mise face à Cid. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'abstint. Edge avait raison, il avait répondu de manière fort peu aimable… Toutefois, ce n'était pas dans son caractère de parler à son entourage de façon à être agréable, social et sympathique. Au contraire. Néanmoins, le blond soupira et se leva de son fauteuil, grimaçant en sentant de nouveau les picotements qui lui tiraillaient le ventre, avant de s'avancer vers le Ninja Imprévisible dans cette obscurité causée par l'absence de lumière du jour. La seule chose qui leur permettait de s'orienter s'agissait d'une faible lumière émanant d'un petit plafonnier rectangulaire grésillant, à peine s'il fonctionnerait toujours dans quelques jours au vu de l'irrégularité de son éclairage, qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment. Edge s'approcha du lycéen et l'aida à marcher, ne doutant pas un instant de l'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver, ayant lui-même vu de ses propres yeux la façon dont les médecins de l'Organisation s'étaient occupés de lui. Extraire aussi négligemment une balle se relevait être une faute professionnelle, mais dans cette association, nul doute que personne ne se souciait des autres.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'appartement, Edge se précipita vers l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra, soutenant toujours le blond par les épaules. Celui-ci eut d'abord la vue éblouie par la lumière des éclairages au plafond, et dut ouvrir progressivement les yeux afin de s'habituer à tant d'éclat après une semaine passée dans une obscurité presque totale. Pendant qu'il laissait le Numéro XI le guider, Roxas n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses, même s'il n'avait fait que cela durant tous ces jours écoulés, seul avec ses angoisses. Puis, une réflexion lui vint à l'esprit, ce qui eut le mérite de le réveiller un peu plus et d'éclaircir ses pensées.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là, rappela-t-il sur un ton froid, se dégageant quelque peu du soutien de l'adulte. Tu es là sur ordre de Xemnas ?

- Absolument pas, soupira Edge en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je viens de mon gré pour te libérer de cette prison.

- Et pourquoi ? » grimaça le blond, sceptique.

Face à cela, le Ninja Imprévisible remua plusieurs fois les lèvres, se les pinça, détourna le regard, pour finalement ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que Roxas lui demanderait la raison de sa venue une deuxième fois. L'Ange des Ténèbres, en voyant le mutisme d'Edge, fronça les sourcils et le doute qui s'installait en lui devenait croissante, tandis que l'envie d'arracher une quelconque explication à l'homme le tiraillait. Ils se connaissaient à peine, le Numéro XI ne serait sûrement pas venu le délivrer s'il n'y avait pas trouvé un intérêt certain dans cet acte qui, il fallait le reconnaître, pouvait lui causer des ennuis. Aussi, il renouvela l'expérience, mais n'obtint guère plus de réponse, ce qui le dissuada de persister. Cependant, ce sentiment d'inquiétude et de méfiance régnait toujours en lui, et il n'était pas près de faire confiance à Edge tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné le motif de son irruption. Qui sait s'il comptait l'espionner pour ensuite faire des rapports à Xemnas, dont l'estime envers Roxas avait considérablement baissée ?

Alors que le blond se perdait dans ses réflexions, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage dans un mouvement brutal, et Edge le tira en dehors de l'appareil électrique. Ce simple geste fit grogner Roxas, puis il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il s'apprêtait à être emmené.

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? grommela-t-il, restant adossé contre le mur jouxtant l'ascenseur. Si c'est ça, tu avais pas besoin de me sortir de cette prison.

- Je te ramène juste à Seifer, maugréa Edge, ayant plus qu'assez du comportement de son protégé. Libre à toi ensuite de te pointer devant Xemnas.

- Comme si c'était simple, râla Roxas. D'ici ce soir, je parie que l'information sur mon évasion va même parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de Demyx. »

Si le lycéen mentionnait Demyx, le Numéro IX de l'Organisation, c'était pour montrer l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation. Demyx était le genre d'homme à ne se soucier de rien, passant ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre à jouer de sa guitare, effectuant rarement les missions que le Supérieur lui attribuait. De ce fait, les activités concernant le treizième Ordre arrivaient peu fréquemment jusqu'à lui. Personne ne s'occupait de lui, à part peut-être Zexion, le Numéro VI, qui apparemment était son meilleur ami avant et après être entrés dans cette association.

Le Ninja Imprévisible haussa les épaules, se moquant bien si la nouvelle allait se propager aussi loin, et décida de laisser Roxas pour repartir vaquer à ses occupations. Après tout, son seul but avait été de sortir le blond de ce cachot, rien de plus… non ? A cette pensée, Edge afficha un sourire carnassier, malgré le fait que personne ne put le voir puisque son masque cachait la partie inférieure de son visage. Ainsi, il prit de nouveau l'ascenseur et disparut une fois les portes refermées derrière lui, laissant là un Ange des Ténèbres perdu dans ses réflexions, une nouvelle fois.

Ce dernier se redressa lentement en se massant l'estomac, et se mit à marcher vers son appartement. Allait-il vraiment revenir comme si de rien n'était, après une semaine d'absence ? Seifer ne s'était sûrement pas inquiété, étant donné le peu d'affection qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Néanmoins, puisqu'il était là, autant y aller, de toute manière il n'avait aucun autre endroit où se réfugier. S'arrêtant donc devant la porte de l'habitat, il osa quelques timides coups contre la porte, la jaugea du regard et pressa sur la sonnette. A vrai dire, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il procédait ainsi, cette méthode que Seifer lui avait conseillé de faire quand il voulait rendre visite à un membre de l'Organisation. D'ailleurs, il en reprit le système quand il allait voir Ventus. La porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement, suivi des grognements du propriétaire des lieux qui apparemment n'était pas en très grande forme. Celui-ci, à la vue de Roxas, écarquilla les yeux et arbora une expression ahurie, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme. Son visage sembla s'illuminer d'un seul coup, et il était incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Le blond, face à un tel visage de stupéfaction, soupira.

« Tu vas rester planté là me fixer encore longtemps ? ronchonna-t-il en dépassant l'encadrement de la porte, poussant au passage le châtain.

- Attends, t'es sorti de ton cachot ? demanda Seifer d'une voix blanche. T'as fait comment ?

- Môsieur le Ninja Imprévisible est venu me délivrer, je sais pas pourquoi. » expliqua Roxas en réprimant une grimace.

Ce fut sur ces mots que le Numéro XIII disparut dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, et saisir quelques vêtements dans son armoire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain afin de laver tout ce sang séché de sa peau, ainsi que pour évidemment rafraîchir son corps. Une semaine sans même prendre de douche n'était pas très recommandé pour l'hygiène.

L'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien, même si sa plaie, au contact du liquide, le brûlait. Cependant, il ne niait pas l'effet tranquillisant de cette action. Tout en se lavant, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de continuer à réfléchir de nouveau – chose incontrôlable chez lui – aux récents événements. Tout ceci n'avait vraiment pas de sens : pourquoi Edge était-il venu le sauver ? Xemnas l'enfermerait-il de nouveau ? Seifer appréciait-il la solitude que lui avait procurée son absence ? Irait-il au lycée le lendemain ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient les unes entre les autres, et le blond jura vulgairement en posant violemment la douche à sa place initiale. Cette situation le dépassait. Il se contenta pour le moment de se reposer afin d'y voir plus clair plus tard, étant donné que dans son état actuel, il risquait de s'embrouiller dans ses propres réflexions.

Une fois sorti de la salle bain, les cheveux et le corps lavé, plaie recouverte d'un nouveau bandage et habillé de vêtements propres, l'Ange des Ténèbres se vautra sur son lit. Retrouver le confort de sa chambre, l'odeur de l'alcool mélangée à celle du léger renfermé de la maison, le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'appartement, entendre les bruits de pas de Seifer… Il n'aurait jamais cru que ravoir toutes ces choses lui donnait un tel effet de sérénité. Lui qui, pendant ces trois dernières années, rêvait de quitter cet habitat qu'il considérait comme étranger… En fin de compte, il se sentait vraiment _chez lui_ malgré tout ce que son côté borné pouvait en penser.

Puis, alors qu'il s'était laissé aller dans sa rêverie, il sentit son lit s'alourdir sur un bord, le tirant donc de là. Se relevant en grognant, il resta appuyé sur ses coudes et fixa Seifer d'un œil interrogateur. Ce dernier afficha _presque _un sourire taquin.

« Au fond, j'suis pas en rogne que tu sois revenu, avoua Seifer. Mais c'est pas non plus comme si j'suis content, hein !

- … Je vois, commenta Roxas en haussant les sourcils, ne sachant que dire face à cela.

- Bon, maintenant, faut parler des ennuis, coupa le châtain. T'es revenu, le chef va être en colère, toi, moi et le Numéro XI allons sûrement en subir les conséquences… En fin de compte, t'aurait mieux fait de rester là-bas ! »

Le subit changement de gentillesse de paroles fit lever les yeux de Roxas au ciel. L'adulte adressa un sourire moqueur à l'adolescent, qui se renfrogna mais ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer légèrement, content de retrouver le bon vieux Seifer qu'il connaissait.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, ronchonna faussement le blond. T'inquiète, Xemnas ne peut pas nous faire grand-chose après m'avoir enfermé pendant une semaine. Je pense pas qu'il veuille retarder tous les meurtres à commettre.

- T'as raison pour une fois, acquiesça Seifer en hochant la tête. Les activités de l'Organisation ont poursuivi leur cours, mais il est vrai que sans toi, il n'y a plus que les Numéros VIII et XI comme professionnels. »

Rien que le fait de penser à son « travail » rendait le Numéro XIII malade, tellement il avait vu les morts s'amonceler sous ses yeux, au fur et à mesure qu'il en éliminait. Il avait certes confié que les meurtres avaient été ralentis sans lui, mais entendre quelque chose de ce genre de la bouche d'une autre personne lui donnait une sensation de dégoût. Seifer soupira de désespoir, réalisant que rien ne pourrait changer l'opinion de Roxas par rapport à son devoir d'assassin. Il n'allait pas réussir à remplir son contrat s'il persistait à critiquer les méthodes de l'Organisation. Néanmoins, il se rendit compte que son fils adoptif ne connaissait pas le but de ces recherches sur le corps humain, et cela valait mieux qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Pour le moment, il jugeait inutile d'en parler, de toute manière le blond avait besoin de repos.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, déclara Seifer. Pionce bien ! »

L'adulte sortit de la chambre en émettant un petit rire, ce qui étonna fortement Roxas. Son retour le rendait de bonne humeur, mais de là à rigoler ainsi… A se demander s'il avait vraiment à faire avec le Seifer Almasy qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant trois ans, au final. Le châtain riait toujours de manière sarcastique, mais pas de bon cœur. A cette pensée, l'Ange des Ténèbres se mit à sourire doucement, réalisant qu'il n'aurait plus d'autres occasions de voir son père adoptif ainsi. Il se glissa ensuite lentement dans son lit, souhaitant vivement que le lendemain il y verrait plus clair. Tant pis s'il sautait le dîner, au pire Seifer viendrait le réveiller…

Au final, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était six heures du matin. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se les frotta afin de faire disparaître toute trace de fatigue. Apparemment, il avait dormi plus de dix heures sans même sortir des bras de Morphée, et n'avait donc pas mangé depuis la veille. Il sentit rapidement ce fait car son estomac ne tarda pas à réclamer de quoi se sustenter, ce qui lui arracha un léger grognement. Roxas ne voulait pas quitter son lit, malgré toutes ces heures de repos. En ce mois de novembre, le simple fait de se dégager de sous la couette procurait des frissons monstres qui décourageaient les gens à se lever. Néanmoins, le blond était en quelque sorte contraint de se préparer, d'une pour éviter les mauvaises surprises une fois tout le bâtiment réveillé, de deux il se devait de retourner au lycée. Même s'il ne manquerait pas grand-chose, l'absence en cours pourrait lui causer des problèmes. Le seul bémol qui régnait était le motif de ladite absence. Séquestration et blessure grave par balle, pensa ironiquement le jeune homme tout en se débarbouillant le visage. Elle était belle, l'excuse !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le blond prit un déjeuner bien consistant tout en regardant les journaux des jours précédents que Seifer possédait. Lire les éventuels articles le concernant l'intéressait, la presse modifiait généralement les vrais faits, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucun changement flagrant par rapport à la réalité, le nombre de morts était exact et la manière de procéder pour tuer la victime n'était pas erronée. L'Ange des Ténèbres survola les quatre rubriques le consacrant sans vraiment ressentir quelque chose de particulier, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au mur : elle affichait six heures quarante. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour partir au lycée, ses cours débutant à huit heures. Soupirant doucement, il s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision, même s'il savait qu'à une heure pareille aucune émission captivante n'était diffusée. De toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, à part réfléchir seulement il ne se trouvait toujours pas dans le bon état pour éclaircir tous les points sombres de l'affaire. Puis, il se souvint que son sac de cours n'était pas prêt, et qu'il était resté quel qu'il se trouvait il y avait une semaine. Se dirigeant donc vers sa chambre, il se saisit de son cartable et se mit à y enfourner tous les cahiers et livres dont il avait besoin. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit de la pièce mais se retrouva face au visage endormi de Seifer, qui se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Roxas haussa un sourcil, surpris de voir son père adoptif debout à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée. L'adulte lui tendit une feuille pliée en quatre, que le blond s'en empara sans prononcer un mot. Il déplia le billet et fut stupéfait de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un certificat médical, signé de la main de Zexion, le Numéro V, le plus performant médecin de l'Organisation, également appelé le Conspirateur Ténébreux. Etrange.

« J'ai demandé à Zexion d'en faire un pour ton excuse au lycée, expliqua Seifer en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- … Merci, Seifer, souffla Roxas en souriant. J'irai voir Zexion plus tard. »

Seifer écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien écouté ? L'adolescent venait de le remercier ? Il s'agissait là bien la première fois qu'il entendait cela sortir de sa bouche. Il se ressaisit et soupira, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à son tour. Le Numéro XIII esquissa un second sourire, mais beaucoup plus moqueur, et retourna dans le salon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre encore une petite demi-heure avant d'aller au lycée.

Sept heures quarante-cinq, le blond se trouvait dans la salle de classe, assis à sa place après avoir donné son certificat médical au CPE Loire. Celui-ci avait simplement hoché la tête et accepta le feuillet, sans rien dire de plus. Après tout, quoi de plus banal que de recevoir une feuille stipulant une absence due à une forte fièvre ? Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Roxas aimait quelques fois les initiatives mensongères qu'orchestrait l'Organisation afin de se protéger et ainsi éviter tout ennui, comme ce certificat médical. De plus, il avait une chance inouïe que Zexion l'apprécie, autrement les médecins n'auraient pas fourni ce papier, et même si Seifer leur avait demandé.

Un bon nombre d'élèves vint se poster près du lycéen afin de connaître les raisons de son absence, et il put facilement décréter qu'il avait été tout simplement malade, fiévreux et enrhumé.

« Roxas ! » hurla une voix qui sembla bien familière aux oreilles du blond.

Ce dernier déglutit en apercevant à l'entrée de la salle de classe une touffe flamboyante se diriger vers lui avec un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il le temps de reculer brusquement sa chaise pour fuir le plus loin possible qu'il se retrouva dans les bras d'un Axel plus heureux que jamais. Sora et Xion émirent un rire en voyant une scène pareille, et ne purent s'empêcher de taquiner leur meilleur ami. Leurs camarades de classe en firent de même, ce qui agaça quelque peu Roxas. Toutefois, il trouva cela quand même agréable que quelqu'un… soit aussi enjoué par son retour. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être et de paix, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps… Peut-être lorsqu'il revit Ventus après plusieurs mois de séparation, mais c'était légèrement différent cette fois-ci. S'arrêtant dans ses réflexions dont il n'en voyait jamais le bout, Roxas ne tint pas à continuer à être ridiculiser de la sorte aussi il repoussa violemment le rouquin, qui rigola face à ce geste.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te jeter sur moi comme ça ? maugréa-t-il

- Fais pas le rabat-joie, Roxas ! ricana Axel. Tu te rends compte que cela fait presque une semaine que tu n'es pas venu ? »

Le blond se renfrogna et se tassa au fond de sa chaise, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître un quelconque sentiment. Heureusement que sa blessure au ventre s'était petit à petit refermée, autrement cette embrassade forcée qu'il eut à l'instant l'aurait fait souffrir, suscitant ainsi un flot de questions à son égard.

Axel arbora un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Voir Roxas de retour lui faisait énormément plaisir, surtout que ces derniers temps il se sentait bien moins vivant qu'habituellement était-ce le blond qui lui procurait cette sensation ? Après tout, cette semaine passée sans pouvoir taquiner le nouvel élève lui avait semblé tout à fait ennuyeuse. Observer à nouveau ce visage boudeur l'amusait tout particulièrement. Les jours à venir allaient lui paraître des plus animés.

Sora et Xion s'approchèrent de Roxas et le saluèrent d'un ton enjoué, également ravis de constater son retour au lycée.

« T'étais malade ? s'enquit le brun, affichant toujours un sourire.

- Ouais, répondit simplement Roxas en essayant de paraître comme il se montrait en cours, à savoir peu expressif.

- Mais ça va mieux maintenant ? s'inquiéta Xion, les sourcils froncés. Cela fait quand même quatre jours.

- Bah, il est costaud notre p'tit Rox' ! » s'exclama bruyamment Axel avec gaieté.

Le Numéro XIII soupira en entendant de nouveau son surnom attribué par le rouquin et rassura la brune sur son état de santé, se rendant compte que finalement, le comportement de ses « nouveaux amis » restait toujours aussi peu compréhensible pour lui. Le court instant quand il avait ressenti ce sentiment de légèreté se révélait être exceptionnel… De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si les personnes qui se trouvaient dans cet établissement lui étaient vraiment importantes. Seul Ventus comptait véritablement pour lui. D'ailleurs, il se devait d'aller le voir pour lui rendre une petite visite à tous les coups, Xemnas avait pris un malin plaisir à annoncer de faux faits, et l'aîné des jumeaux l'avait certainement cru. Il fallait éclaircir tout ceci.

La sonnerie du bâtiment retentit, et tous les élèves retournèrent à leurs places très rapidement. Bizarrement, ils semblaient perturbés et extrêmement nerveux… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle agitation ? Roxas ne tarda pas à le découvrir en voyant une tête dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte. Il se dit qu'il devait s'agir de professeurs très à cheval sur le comportement et toujours à l'heure, acceptant rarement les retards, les choses de ce genre, puisque les étudiants se turent immédiatement à son arrivée.

« Bon les gamins, le cours va commencer. » grommela le professeur, légèrement agacé.

Le sang de Roxas sembla se glacer. Cette voix grave, articulant des paroles sur un ton irrité et vraisemblablement d'humeur massacrante… Il hésitait à relever la tête pour observer le visage de l'enseignant, mais il en était contraint : ce même enseignant avait le regard rivé sur lui, et son unique œil doré semblait lui envoyer des foudres courroucées à son attention.

« J'espère que le nouvel élève ne perturbera pas l'heure, surtout qu'il a manqué trois de mes cours, ronchonna le professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, répliqua sèchement Roxas. Je me débrouillerai, monsieur Xigbar. »

Et voila. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans le pétrin. Comme si la présence de Vexen et de Squall n'était pas suffisante, il avait fallu que Xigbar soit également là. Numéro II de l'Organisation, l'Archer, le deuxième membre envers qui le Supérieur donnait toute sa confiance. L'Ange des Ténèbres n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir : il était pratiquement certain que Xigbar le quémanderait toute la journée.

Intérieurement, Roxas était absolument convaincu qu'un complot se tramait dans le lycée qui ne posséderait pas ce sentiment de préoccupation en sachant pertinemment que des hommes mauvais se trouvaient tout autour de soi ?

* * *

Voila voila, comme je l'ai dit, je ne compte pas accélérer les choses. Ce chapitre sert plutôt à ordonner les sentiments de chaque personnage, donc il est normal que peu de choses se passe.

Reviews ? :3


	5. Confusions

Je m'excuuuuse. Ce chapitre était censé être publié bien plus tôt que ça, mais j'ai entre temps écrit un OS pour un event, dooonc... Je suis désolée de ce retard. _  
(mais en fait, vous devriez avoir l'habitude, en ce qui concerne les publications irrégulières des Décisions... non ? ._."

Et je vous informe que je n'aurai pas internet durant tout l'été, donc il n'y aura malheureusement aucun update, navrée. ^^"

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Confusions.**

Roxas se sentait maudit. Depuis son entrée dans l'Organisation, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où une tranquillité certaine ou un jour de repos lui avaient été accordés il ne pouvait même plus voir son frère et le seul adulte qu'il connaissait bien ne semblait pas réagir face à de telles conditions les meurtres s'avéraient bien plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait. De plus, il avait la nette impression que sa malchance s'était empirée lorsqu'il rejoignit King Hart, et ce n'était sûrement pas qu'une simple intuition : pourquoi diable y aurait-il des membres du Treizième Ordre dans un lycée aussi banal que celui qu'il fréquentait ? D'autant plus que ces derniers paraissaient tout à fait à l'aise dans cet établissement, ce qui prouvait fatalement qu'ils travaillaient dans ce lieu depuis au moins quelques années… Ce n'était absolument pas Xigbar qui allait lui donner la réponse à sa question, surtout que dès que le cours commença, le borgne – son œil droit était recouvert d'un bandeau noir – l'observait attentivement et n'hésitait pas à l'interroger pour qu'il réponde aux questions. Bien évidemment, le blond montrait une certaine neutralité dans ce qu'il disait et faisait afin de ne pas adopter un comportement qui pourrait susciter quelques interrogations venant de ses camarades de classe il ne manquerait plus que cela ! De ce fait, le Numéro II parut satisfait de cette attitude, tellement qu'un sourire moqueur fendit littéralement son visage. Roxas fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son expression.

A la fin de l'heure qu'occupait Xigbar, l'Ange des Ténèbres poussa un long soupir de soulagement, ce qui intrigua quelque peu ses voisins de table. Ces derniers lui demandèrent si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le concerné leur affirma que rien de grave ne se passait. Réponse rétorquée de manière peu convaincante, mais qui suffit aux curieux d'arrêter de poser des questions. Le Numéro XIII se mit à observer le ciel parsemé de nombreux nuages, et rêvassa durant les quelques minutes de pause qui leur étaient accordés. Le temps clair mais hivernal aurait réjoui plus d'un tant que la pluie ou la neige ne se mettait pas à tomber, mais Roxas n'appréciait que très peu cette saison glaciale qui lui rappelait les mauvais moments qu'il avait passés dans ses débuts dans l'Organisation, il y avait trois ans de cela. Son entrée s'était faite en cette période, et son arrivée ne procura pas une grande joie au sein des autres Numéros pour une raison encore inconnue à Roxas. Néanmoins il s'y fit vite, mais prendre ses marques dans un tel groupe ne fut pas de tout repos lorsque l'on était un parfait débutant dans un domaine tel que l'assassinat – notamment pour un adolescent de douze ans. Il ne réussit qu'à parfaitement maîtriser l'art du tir à l'âge de treize ans, un an plus tard Xigbar lui avait d'ailleurs servi de professeur. Dire que cela ne faisait qu'à peine deux ans… Cela lui avait semblé bien plus long que cela. Et Ven dans tout ceci ? Roxas n'avait même pas pu savoir ce qu'il se passait du côté de son frère pendant que lui était en mission il vivait dans l'appartement de Xemnas comme un otage. Même si l'aîné des jumeaux lui affirmait qu'il n'effectuait que de simples tâches quotidiennes et sans intérêt, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prouver qu'il s'agissait réellement de cela ? Le lycéen lâcha un juron à voix basse et posa sa tête sur ses deux bras sur la table, excédé et dépassé par tous ces événements. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question jusqu'à maintenant au sujet des activités de Ven, bizarrement. Son frère représentait-il une si petite partie de son cœur ? Bien sûr que non, pesta Roxas en continuant à fixer l'étendue infinie du ciel. Ventus était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée du professeur suivant, enseignant la physique chimie. Il releva la tête et observa l'adulte qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, ayant manqué pratiquement une semaine de cours et participé à seulement trois journées de lycée. Malheureusement, il aurait bien voulu se passer de regarder le visage du nouvel arrivant aussitôt que l'Ange des Ténèbres posa son regard sur la silhouette imposante de l'homme à la barbe fournie et à la chevelure blonde platinée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de frapper son poing contre la table en serrant les dents. Ses camarades de classe se tournèrent vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, tandis que le professeur Luxord arborait le même sourire moqueur que Xigbar.

— Un problème, Almasy ? demanda Luxord avec une pointe d'ironie.

— Aucun, répliqua sèchement Roxas. Je me suis simplement cogné.

L'adolescent réprima une grimace en observant la mine réjouie de Luxord, le Numéro X de l'Organisation alias le Joueur du Destin, puis se mit à sortir ses affaires pour le cours approprié en grognant. Il était à présent convaincu que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait dans l'établissement, et que son transfert à King Hart ne relevait pas du simple fait qu'il s'ennuyait dans son précédent lycée. L'Organisation XIII avait certainement utilisé ce prétexte pour le faire changer d'école, et ainsi mieux le surveiller.

Axel, qui comme à son habitude suivait à moitié le cours, se mit à se poser des questions quant au comportement de Roxas. Ce dernier paraissait très en colère contre les professeurs, au vu de la manière dont il répondait à Xigbar et à Luxord. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le rouquin n'arrivait aucunement à trouver une explication, qui s'avérait évidemment difficile à deviner lorsque l'on ne connaissait qu'à peine la personne concernée. Il se saisit de son stylo et commença à le tourner à l'aide de son index, la tête posée contre la paume de son autre main. Il allait décidément éclaircir tout ceci et demander à Roxas ce qui n'allait pas.

Encore une fois, l'heure passa avec une lenteur indéfinissable, et la venue d'une pause d'un quart d'heure satisfaisait grandement les élèves. Roxas se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle après avoir enfilé sa veste, et se mit brusquement à courir pour dévaler les escaliers en vitesse. Il ne se préoccupa pas des éventuels étudiants qu'il bousculerait ou des interpellations des adultes il n'avait pas que cela à faire, que d'écouter des plaintes venant de personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Aussi, lorsqu'il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, il se précipita vers la salle des professeurs et apostropha Luxord d'une voix forte et ferme. Le professeur se retourna, intrigué, mais lorsqu'il reconnut Roxas, un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres. Il le pria de patienter quelques instants, se rendant dans la salle qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre et appela Xigbar. Ce dernier arriva à son tour, et le Numéro XIII ne cachait pas toute la frustration qu'il contenait en lui. Il n'y avait aucun passant aux alentours, il pouvait donc s'exprimer librement…

— C'est quoi la magouille, hein ? cracha-t-il.

— Mon pauvre Numéro XIII, ironisa Luxord en croisant les bras sur son torse, tu ne sais donc rien ?

— Bien sûr que le gamin sait rien, grommela Xigbar en ne dissimilant cependant pas un sourire. Tu crois qu'il aurait voulu venir s'il savait ?

Les propos des deux professeurs mirent Roxas dans un état encore plus furibond, exaspéré par leurs comportements vicieux. Il s'apprêtait à hausser le ton et exiger des explications, mais Xigbar ne lui en laissa pas le temps et parla de lui-même.

— Comme te l'a dit Vexen, on est là depuis quelques années, déclara-t-il. Pourquoi on changerait de profession pour toi ?

— … Quoi ? s'étonna le blond, bouillant à présent de rage.

— Tu l'as très bien entendu, renchérit Luxord. Nous sommes professeurs depuis très longtemps déjà. Quel mal vois-tu à cela ?

Cela sonnait trop faux pour Roxas. Pourtant, cela l'étonnerait que les membres de l'Organisation XIII changent simplement de métier à cause de lui de plus, ils semblaient s'être parfaitement intégrés dans l'établissement. L'Ange des Ténèbres se racla la gorge et tourna les talons, encore plus agacé que précédemment. Il sentait derrière lui que les deux adultes arboraient des expressions plus que ravies. Devait-il en parler à Seifer ? Ce dernier saurait certainement des choses que le lycéen ignorait, même si la probabilité qu'il l'informe se révélait faible. Peu importe, il avait absolument besoin que quelqu'un lui parle de ce qui se passait au sein même de l'Organisation.

Roxas évita tout contact avec ses camarades de classe, le temps qu'il se calme à tête reposée. Il ne tenait pas à avoir à discuter avec les autres alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il se contenta de rester assis sur les marches de l'escalier, là où il était certain de ne pas être dérangé pendant un petit moment. Il en avait assez de tout cela tout lui semblait impossible à comprendre et totalement hors de sa portée. Chaque fait et geste de son groupe d'assassins lui paraissait suspect et effectué dans un but malsain à son intention. Jamais il ne s'était senti si mal, que de ressentir à la fois de la fureur, de l'exaspération, de la souffrance et de la peine. Il voulait voir Ven. Maintenant. Il ne savait pas du tout quand la prochaine occasion de lui parler se présenterait, et le plus tôt serait le mieux la semaine passée, Xemnas était moins vigilent et ne surveillait pas l'aîné des jumeaux, cependant après l'incident de son évasion de la chambre du premier étage, il pouvait être convaincu que sa liberté de déplacement serait très réduite. Roxas soupira longuement et enfouit son visage entre ses mains afin de se calmer un minimum. Malheureusement, l'effet escompté ne se présenta pas au contraire, il sentit que ses mains devenaient de plus en plus humides et de l'eau en ruisselait tout le long. Il les retira lentement et les fixa d'un air absent : des gouttes d'eau étaient effectivement sur ses doigts. Il _pleurait_ ?

— Pff, raconte pas n'importe quoi…, murmura-t-il à lui-même en esquissant un bref sourire triste.

A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré ? A la mort de ses parents, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller de la sorte par ses sentiments, qu'il tentait autant que possible de cacher. Il essaya de se ressaisir, mais au même moment, il aperçut juste devant lui la silhouette élancée d'Axel qui restait posté à deux mètres de lui. Et zut, pensa-t-il en frottant vigoureusement ses yeux afin de faire disparaître toute trace de pleurs. Cependant, les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler, et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite quantité, elles étaient tout à fait visibles. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Roxas en espérant que tout aille bien.

— Hé, ça va Rox' ? s'enquit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Je t'ai cherché partout.

— Lâche-moi, rétorqua crûment le blond.

Il repoussa ensuite la main chaleureuse d'Axel en détournant la tête afin de ne pas montrer ses yeux rougis pour éviter d'être assailli de questions. Le délégué toutefois ne renonça pas aussi vite et grogna, n'appréciant que très peu la réaction que le nouvel élève eut à son égard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait toujours à éviter le contact des autres ? Le rouquin ne comprenait pas, et ce n'était certainement pas demain la veille que cela arriverait. Il remarqua que le visage de Roxas était trempé, et que l'eau provenait des yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

— Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

— Non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Roxas d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le Numéro XIII se leva et s'apprêtait à partir mais Axel le retint par le bras en lui ordonnant de lui fournir des explications. Décidément, ce que Roxas pouvait se montrer têtu et obstiné ! Il l'obligea à se retourner en lui saisissant fermement les épaules.

— Tu penses que je vais te croire alors tes yeux sont baignés de larmes ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, de savoir pourquoi je pleure ? répliqua du tac au tac l'Ange des Ténèbres.

— Mais bordel Roxas, pourquoi tu agis toujours sur la défensive ? explosa le rouquin. Tu comprends pas qu'on est amis ?

Amis ? Et puis quoi encore, songea Roxas en se dégageant violemment de la prise d'Axel. Comment pouvaient-ils l'être alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ? C'était totalement absurde et insensé. Il tourna le dos à Axel et en profita pour essuyer les dernières larmes au bord de ses yeux, puis il tenta de rester calme afin de ne pas paraître agressif – mine de rien, il ne voulait pas se faire passer pour un garçon trop grognon. Le rouquin soupira et avança de quelques pas pour faire de nouveau face au blond cette fois-ci, il arbora un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-moqueur. Il apparentait de plus en plus Roxas à un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, voire moins ses caprices et son ton froid lui donnaient des allures quelque peu puériles, mais attendrissantes – sans parler du physique du jeune homme, qui s'avérait encore enfantin entre sa petite taille, son visage aux traits toujours un peu ronds et ses grands yeux bleus. Axel tendit un bras vers l'avant, hésitant, incertain si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire risquait de l'enfoncer encore plus dans un statut d'abruti fini, ou bien s'il serait accepté par son vis-à-vis. Et puis qu'importe, il était pris d'une irrésistible envie d'effectuer ce mouvement, rien que pour apaiser sa conscience et apporter son soutien à son ami… Il glissa sa main derrière la tête de Roxas, qui parut surpris par ce geste et leva un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur, mais il fut brusquement tiré vers l'avant et se retrouva contre le torse du rouquin. Une espèce de chaleur à l'origine inconnue l'envahit très rapidement, et ne tarda pas à colorer ses joues d'une couleur rosée.

— Allez, t'as bien besoin d'un petit réconfort, non ? se justifia Axel en souriant, malgré le fait que Roxas ne puisse pas le voir. Tu veux pas me raconter ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— T'es…, balbutia le blond. T'es complètement timbré !

Roxas ne se priva pas pour asséner un coup de poing au ventre d'Axel qui se plia en deux, à la fois étonné par une réaction aussi violente et surpris par le coup. Quelle idée de l'étreindre ainsi, aussi subitement ? Puis soudain, la sonnerie du lycée retentit, signifiant la fin de la pause, au plus grand soulagement de l'Ange des Ténèbres. Profitant de cette occasion, il prétexta retourner rapidement en cours et laisser le rouquin derrière lui, tandis que ce dernier le suppliait de l'attendre tout en glissant quelques mots peu aimables quant au comportement qu'avait adopté Roxas. Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et se contenta de marcher sans se retourner, auquel cas il était certain d'être assailli de réprimandes et de question, encore une fois.

Ainsi, Roxas arriva dans la salle de classe avant Axel, et il alla s'asseoir à sa place en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Il sentait encore la chaleur éprouvée contre le torse du rouquin, ce sentiment inconnu qui l'avait envoûté durant une dizaine de secondes dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi… bien et gêné à la fois ? Il ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée de cette étrange sensation, mais pour une fois il n'insista pas pour en découvrir la souche. Cela l'agaçait profondément, et il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Axel arriva ensuite en courant, puis se précipita vers son pupitre en poussant un long soupir qui semblait être à la fois de soulagement et de désespoir. Était-ce dû à la réaction de Roxas ? Ce dernier ne prêta pas attention à la mine dépitée du rouquin, il ne voulait même pas savoir de ce fait, il ignora complètement Sora et Xion lorsqu'ils essayèrent de lui soutirer des informations quant au comportement de leur ami. Ils parurent extrêmement surpris mais n'insistèrent pas plus, s'abattant plutôt sur le délégué qui devait certainement leur apporter bien plus d'informations que le blond. Seulement, ils durent attendre la fin du cours pour obtenir les renseignements voulus car le professeur suivant venait d'entrer dans la salle aussi chacun se tut pour suivre le cours.

Distraits et déconcentrés, ni Roxas ni Axel ne parvinrent à suivre correctement le cours tous deux pensaient à des choses différentes, mais traitant du même événement. Pourquoi cela les avait-il autant marqués ? Eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, une espèce de malaise s'installa en eux de manière croissante. Ils n'osèrent pas se regarder, et cette précaution incita encore plus Sora et Xion à s'informer sur la situation.

— Hey Axel, commença Sora, il s'est passé quoi pour que tu tires une tronche pareille ?

— Hein ? bafouilla le rouquin.

— En clair tu as l'air ailleurs et tu évites le regard de Roxas, explicita Xion en esquissant un léger sourire.

Axel se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, visiblement gêné et incertain. A vrai dire, il se doutait un peu que ses deux meilleurs amis lui poseraient des questions, surtout qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie lors de la pause pour aller chercher Roxas, qu'il avait perdu de vue. Il savait donc qu'il leur devait tout de même un minimum d'explications, même si en parler le rendait nerveux et l'embarrassait. Mais de toute manière, il s'agissait de ses amis les plus proches, il n'avait donc pas à être aussi anxieux… non ?

— Bon, j'ai juste pas envie que les autres entendent, alors je vais pas parler fort, avertit-il d'abord.

Sora et Xion acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et se rapprochèrent de leur ami afin d'écouter le plus attentivement possible. La jeune fille tenta un regard discret vers Roxas, mais heureusement pour le trio, celui-ci paraissait songeur et regardait par la fenêtre. Parfait.

— Pendant la pause, je suis allé chercher Roxas, commença Axel. Il était dans les couloirs, et semblait plutôt perdu… J'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi il était comme ça mais il m'a foutu un coup de poing dans le bide.

Le rouquin se surprenait lui-même pourquoi ne pas énoncer toute la vérité ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Il avait peur de la réponse à toutes ces questions, même si au fond de lui, on lui intimait qu'il connaissait déjà la raison de tout ce qu'il ressentait et de ses réactions. Il se refusait de l'admettre après tout, cela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'il fréquentait Roxas… Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre la naissance des relations et des sentiments, malgré ses quinze années de vie.

Sora et Xion acquiescèrent, comprenant que la réaction qu'avait eue le blond put surprendre le rouquin. De plus, ce dernier ne cherchait qu'à parler avec Roxas… Puis soudain, un surveillant entra dans la salle et interpela le nouvel élève. Tout le monde se retourna vers celui-ci, intrigué et étonné de savoir qu'il était demandé. Le concerné lui-même prit une expression surprise, puis se dirigea vers l'adulte ce dernier lui précisa qu'il devait emmener ses affaires par précaution. Rien qu'en entendant cela, le Numéro XIII eut un mauvais pressentiment. Prendre ses affaires ? Cela voulait-il donc dire qu'il quittait l'établissement pendant un laps de temps indéterminé ? Ne se posant pas plus de questions, il s'exécuta et rejoignit le surveillant dans le couloir. Il sentit qu'un certain regard émeraude était posé sur lui, mais il s'efforça de ne pas se retourner et suivit simplement l'adulte.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés de la salle de classe, et qu'il s'assura que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, le surveillant s'adressa à Roxas sur un ton ferme et sévère.

— Urgence de premier degré, gamin, déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui océan de l'adolescent.

— … Quoi ? bégaya le lycéen en écarquillant les yeux.

Roxas ne comprit pas sur le moment en entendant les mots de son interlocuteur. Quelle urgence ? De quoi parlait-il ? Ce fut seulement lorsque l'adulte lui montra un tatouage à la base de son cou en forme de croix finie par un cœur à l'envers non terminé : l'emblème de l'Organisation XIII. Le blond déglutit en voyant ce sigle, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'un simple membre du groupe auquel il appartenait se trouve dans son lycée. Seulement, il réalisa alors que sa convocation n'était certainement pas anodine s'il s'agissait d'une personne venant du Treizième Ordre qui venait le chercher. A moins que cela ne soit qu'une pure coïncidence ? L'Ange des Ténèbres préférait qu'il s'agisse de la deuxième option, aussi il écouta attentivement les propos du surveillant.

— Un groupe de personnes a vu l'un de nos membres en train de tuer un traître, expliqua-t-il en tendant une photo à Roxas, qui s'en empara. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de tout un clan d'hommes délinquants, et les laisser en vie s'avère dangereux. Tu dois les éliminer avec les autres tueurs de l'Organisation.

Roxas crut mal entendre, et son teint devint pâle. Il allait devoir _traquer_ et _tuer_ tout un groupe d'individus avec pour seul indice une photo et l'emplacement de leur base ? Il connaissait ce genre de personne, et il savait parfaitement qu'ils changeraient immédiatement de place pour échapper aux ennuis. Alors lui demander de les retrouver pour ensuite les assassiner… Il se sentait très peu capable d'effectuer une telle mission, en pleine journée de surcroît ! Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris s'agissait du fait qu'une mission lui était confiée. Cela signifiait que Xemnas était d'ores et déjà au courant de son évasion ; mais pourquoi exécuter cette charge ? Cela n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas plus réfléchir ; il ne s'agissait pas d'une option, et il devait obligatoirement accomplir cette tâche ou sinon il risquait gros. Son interlocuteur arbora un sourire moqueur et le pria de se dépêcher de sortir du lycée, ce que l'adolescent fit immédiatement. L'adulte accepta également de garder le sac du lycéen pour qu'il puisse jouir de toutes ses capacités sans être entravé par un quelconque obstacle physique sur lui.

— Par contre, s'informa toutefois Roxas, je vais traquer des gars…en uniforme ?

— Oui, tu te feras moins remarquer, répondit le surveillant. Te balader en manteau noir paraîtrait suspect.

— Sauf que… On saura que je viens du lycée King Hart, précisa le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

L'adulte soupira et demanda à Roxas de le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes. Intrigué, l'adolescent obéit, et il fut surpris de voir que le surveillant extirpait d'un sac à dos des vêtements lui appartenant.

— Seifer avait prévu le coup, comme quoi tu prendrais toutes les précautions pour effectuer ta mission, explicita le surveillant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et remercia intérieurement son père adoptif pour avoir pensé à tout. Il s'empara des habits, sobres et simples, puis alla se changer en vitesse dans l'une des cabines des toilettes, et lorsqu'il en fut sorti, le surveillant lui tendit son pistolet ainsi que sa dague. Il vérifia la charge du barillet, s'assura du tranchant de sa lame en l'exposant à la lumière, s'empara des munitions dissimulées dans son sac, puis entreprit de cacher le tout dans les poches intérieures de la veste qu'il portait. L'adulte déclara qu'il était temps que Roxas parte, appuyant ses paroles avec un geste de main balayant l'air afin qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. Le blond acquiesça même s'il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et s'empressa de quitter l'établissement en courant à travers les couloirs pour se précipiter vers la sortie. L'adulte esquissa un bref sourire et rassembla les affaires de l'adolescent ; à son tour, il quitta le lycée en toute tranquillité pour ensuite regagner le bâtiment de l'Organisation XIII pour faire son rapport et confirmer le début des recherches de l'Ange des Ténèbres.

Roxas arpentait les rues en cherchant l'emplacement initial du groupe d'individus dont il devait s'occuper. Apparemment, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'atteindre, mais cela en valait-il la peine ? Gagnerait-il quelque chose à rejoindre un repaire à présent certainement déserté ? Il n'en savait rien, mais pour le moment il s'agissait de sa seule piste pour retrouver ses cibles. Cette mission le rendait nerveux : premièrement, elle se déroulait en plein jour, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de faire ; deuxièmement, il s'avérait que les charges de traque ne semblaient pas son fort ; et dernièrement, il se voyait mal maîtriser plusieurs personnes à la fois sans attirer l'attention.

_*Elle est où cette fichue planque ?*_ s'énerva intérieurement Roxas.

Il tourna à plusieurs reprises aux coins de rue comme indiqué sur le plan que lui avait fourni le surveillant, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la base. Puis soudain, il sursauta au son des sirènes d'alarme et se retourna brusquement, à la fois intrigué et méfiant. Que se passait-il donc ? Le bruit devenait de plus en plus assourdissant, signifiant ainsi que la venue des voitures de police était imminente. Roxas chercha du regard l'éventuel élément pouvant provoquer l'arrivée des autorités ; aucune personne ne semblait fuir les véhicules, aussi il dut demander à un passant pour s'informer. Qui sait s'il ne s'agissait pas des autres membres de l'Organisation XIII qui s'étaient faits repérer durant la traque ou bien le groupe d'individus qu'ils recherchaient ?

— Je crois que des gens sont armés, déclara le passant. Il me semble avoir entendu deux coups de feu.

— Où sont-ils ? poursuivit le blond.

— Près d'une épicerie, dans la rue suivante.

Le Numéro XIII remercia brièvement l'homme et s'élança dans la rue indiquée, ignorant les cris de son interlocuteur qui lui déconseillait d'y aller. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter pour faire plaisir à un inconnu ! Roxas espérait de tout cœur qu'il parviendrait à intervenir à temps, s'il s'agissait de ses « collègues ». Il ne manquerait plus cela ! Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, s'ordonnant à lui-même de ne pas ralentir la cadence et lorsqu'il trouva ladite épicerie, il crut que son sang avait stoppé sa circulation.

Juste en face. Demyx et Zexion, opposant deux hommes qui devaient certainement appartenir au groupe d'hommes recherché. Jusque là, rien ne pouvait empêcher le champ d'action de l'Ange des Ténèbres. Cependant, la fine silhouette de son frère l'avait simplement et purement arrêté dans son élan. Il ne _pouvait pas_ agir.

— Purée, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? murmura Roxas en se cachant.

Ventus ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de son jumeau. Son regard était fixé sur les deux individus recherchés, totalement absorbé par les événements. D'ailleurs, les vêtements de ces mêmes personnes se trouvaient tachées de sang, certainement des blessures causées par les Numéros VI et IX. Alors, ces coups de feu provenaient bel et bien de membres du Treizième Ordre ? Roxas inspira un grand bol d'air et décida de se manifester, malgré le fait que Ventus se trouve dans les parages. Ses sentiments ne devaient en aucun cas se répercuter sur son travail ; Xemnas n'attendait que cela pour s'amuser et de se débarrasser de l'aîné des jumeaux ! L'Ange des Ténèbres sortit donc discrètement de sa cachette, se faufila derrière l'un des hommes en faisant signe à ses coéquipiers d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui même s'il remarqua la surprise de son frère. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de ses cibles, il en prit un par la gorge et pointa son couteau contre sa joue. L'homme poussa des cris étouffés d'étonnement et de rage, se débattant pour se défaire de l'emprise de son ennemi, mais Roxas maintenait une pression suffisante pour le garder en place.

— Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son otage.

— T'es qui, toi ? explosa l'acolyte.

Roxas ne répondit pas et se contenta d'envoyer un regard meurtrier à son interlocuteur, ce qui eut pour effet de le pétrifier de surprise. Il réfléchissait à un moyen d'emmener le duo loin des badauds et accomplir ainsi sa mission sans problème, mais la tâche s'avérait ardue. Il ne trouvait aucun prétexte convaincu qui puisse les aider, et les voitures de police qui venaient d'arriver n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Plusieurs agents sortirent des véhicules et leur ordonnèrent de lever les mains en l'air après avoir déposé leurs armes au sol. Ce n'était pas du bon. Pas bon du tout. Demyx sembla paniquer, lança un regard alarmé à Zexion qui resta de marbre face à tous ces événements, tandis que Ven incitait les deux membres des Treize Piliers à agir. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils mis ?

— Eh, les flics ! interpela l'homme que Roxas gardait en otage. Ils essaient de nous tuer, faîtes quelque chose !

— Jeune homme, relâchez immédiatement votre otage, lâcha sèchement l'un des policiers.

Roxas regarda alternativement ses collègues, puis le gendarme. Personne n'avait prévu cela, et leurs portraits risquaient certainement d'être réalisés et publiés dans la presse dans tous les cas. L'Ange des Ténèbres réprima un grognement et libéra négligemment l'homme en le poussant. Lorsqu'il eut aussitôt fait cela, il se précipita vers les policiers et donna un violent coup de pied pour les désarmer. Les pistolets tombèrent à terre dans un grand fracas, les agents se mirent à aboyer et à s'ordonner mutuellement des consignes tout en essayant d'arrêter les « délinquants » ; puis les actions s'enchaînèrent de manière fulgurante : Zexion et Demyx attrapèrent leurs cibles et leur assénèrent de puissants coups de poing au ventre, pendant que Roxas ramassait furtivement les revolvers, et indiqua une rue où ils pourraient fuir. Chacun prit ses jambes à son cou et courut aussi vite qu'il le put ; Ven fut entraîné par son frère, étant donné qu'il n'était pas habitué à vivre de telles expériences qui nécessitaient de l'improvisation et de la rapidité.

— Num' XIII, à droite y'a un gars qui nous attend en voiture ! hurla Demyx qui essayait tant bien que mal de porter son fardeau sur le dos.

Roxas acquiesça de la tête et s'empressa de rejoindre ledit véhicule. Effectivement, une grosse voiture noire les attendait, stationnée sur la chaussée, n'attendant plus qu'eux. Le blond se précipita vers elle et ouvrit en grand les portières pour permettre aux deux autres membres de s'y glisser facilement tout en transportant les deux hommes. Ils furent suivis de Ven et le Numéro XIII ferma la marche. Aussitôt que les portières se refermèrent, le chauffeur démarra l'automobile et roula excessivement vite sur la route pour échapper aux policiers. Coiffé de dreadlocks et à la forte carrure, Xaldin occupait la place du Numéro III et était surnommé la Lance Tourbillonnante de part sa dextérité au maniement de plusieurs couteaux à la fois. Il se chargeait aussi régulièrement de conduire les autres Piliers en voiture. Il ne se préoccupa pas des autres conducteurs qui klaxonnaient à cause de sa conduite périlleuse, et fonça directement vers le bâtiment de l'Organisation XIII.

— Dès qu'on sera dans le parking, annonça-t-il, vous sauterez de la voiture. Je ferai demi-tour pour faire croire qu'on continue notre chemin.

Ven écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Sauter de la voiture ? Il lança un regard apeuré à Roxas, qui le rassura en lui assurant que cela n'était pas bien compliqué, et qu'il était là pour le protéger. Peu convaincu, l'aîné soupira et hocha tout de même la tête, faisant quand même confiance à son frère. Demyx s'échauffa les doigts en priant qu'ils réussissent tous à s'échapper de cette galère ; Zexion, étant situé contre la portière, se prépara à l'ouvrir d'emblée. Xaldin arriva dans la rue Traverse et pénétra dans l'allée du parking après avoir ouvert l'entrée à l'aide de la télécommande – l'Organisation XIII avait inventé un outil permettant une ouverture beaucoup plus rapide que l'appareil d'origine ; ils avaient bien évidemment trafiqué le système de l'immeuble pour que cela leur convienne. A peine le véhicule entra-t-il dans les sous-sols que les portières s'envolèrent littéralement contre la face latérale.

— Allons-y ! s'écria Zexion en sautant le premier, son propre otage sur le dos.

— Bon sang, on va pas y arriver ! s'exclama Demyx en s'élançant tout de même, dans une position semblable à son ami.

— Ven, on y va ! incita Roxas en tenant fermement la main de son jumeau.

Tout le monde fut propulsé en dehors de la voiture, chacun essayant de se réceptionner du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Certains d'entre eux roulèrent quelques mètres plus loin, d'autres se cognèrent contre les murs ou encore tombèrent lourdement au sol, étant parvenus à encaisser la pression provoquée par le saut. Ils entendirent au loin le moteur du véhicule de Xaldin gronder, suivi des sirènes des autorités.

Ils avaient peut-être réussi à échapper aux agents de police, mais qu'en était-il de la presse ?

* * *

Euuuh... Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très, très satisfaite de ce chapitre 5. ._.

Une p'tite review quand même ?


	6. Actes en marche

Je reviens d'entre les morts, j'ai enfin pleinement internet et voila le chapitre 6 ! Bon, je vais préciser certaines choses :  
- entre nous, un chapitre de 3000 mots pour les Décisions, ça le fait pas, donc au chapitre 7 je reviens à la charge avec mes 5000 mots. (parce qu'au départ je voulais raccourcir les chapitres de mes fics)  
- mais ledit chapitre 7 n'a même pas été commencé parce que mon inspiration m'a une fois de plus lâchée.

Donc voila, je suis affreusement désolée. T_T

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Actes en marche.**

Le choc contre le béton ne fut pas des moindres le groupe de l'Organisation XIII ressentait encore les sensations de vertige lors du saut et une douleur les lançait aux endroits sujets du choc. Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé autrement, cela aurait posé problème quant à un éventuel combat contre leurs otages. Ces derniers, par ailleurs, se ressaisirent doucement, puis, voyant qu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie de leurs agresseurs, tentèrent de s'enfuir, en vain. Zexion leur barra rapidement la route tandis que Demyx s'occupa de les retenir en leur tordant les bras – il était plus apte à servir de soutien qu'à se battre.

— On les emmène au premier étage, déclara Zexion en s'adressant aux jumeaux.

Les Numéros VI et IX empruntèrent l'ascenseur et disparurent une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Ventus se releva en poussant quelques gémissements de douleur, causée après le saut qu'il avait effectué. Il se rendit compte qu'il reposait sur quelque chose, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour en connaître l'identité, il se dégagea précipitamment en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de la jambe de Roxas. Il s'empressa de s'enquérir de son état de santé avec quiétude.

— Roxas, ça va ? demanda-t-il nerveusement. T'as rien de cassé, j'espère !

Le cadet des jumeaux remua son bras gauche, étalé au sol, et grimaça en ressentant quelques picotements lui parcourir le long du membre. Celui-ci n'avait également pas été épargné par la chute. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la jambe sur laquelle son frère était tombé ne l'aidait en rien. Ventus dut lui apporter son soutien pour le lever, non sans cacher une certaine angoisse en voyant l'état de son jumeau. L'Ange des Ténèbres soupira et esquissa un bref sourire en se tournant vers Ven. Un bref et petit sourire, mais sincère.

— Ouais, ouais, ça va, rassura-t-il en se massant l'épaule gauche. Juste quelques douleurs sans importance.

— Mais… Je t'ai écrasé après la chute, non ?..., insista Ven en fixant les membres endoloris de son frère.

— Ca va, je te dis, reprit Roxas en posant sa main sur la tête de Ventus. J'ai déjà vécu des situations bien pires.

Le Numéro XIII ne savait pas s'il s'avérait bon ou non de mentionner le fait qu'il fut pris dans de bien plus mauvais cas que celui-là, mais il fallait pour le moment rassurer Ventus. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête après avoir examiné durant quelques secondes l'expression faciale de Roxas, quelque peu sceptique. Malgré tous les moyens qu'il userait, jamais il n'obtiendrait une réponse correcte de la part de son jumeau. Il ne lui avouerait en aucune façon la vérité, et cela l'attristait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Il voulait y croire, à toutes ces paroles positives concernant sa santé, mais parfois l'aîné parvenait à voir clairement que son cadet n'était pas en grande forme. Et pourtant, il ne disait jamais rien.

Roxas proposa à Ventus qu'ils remontent également pour poursuivre la mission qui leur avait été confiée, et qui s'était pour l'instant soldée par un échec. Seulement deux des individus en fuite avaient été retrouvés, et l'Ange des Ténèbres était persuadé qu'il restait encore un bon nombre de fugitifs en liberté, qui devaient être exécutés en vitesse. Mais avant toute chose, un dernier point méritait d'être éclairé…

— Ven, pourquoi tu étais avec Zexion et Demyx ? interrogea Roxas alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'ascenseur.

— Xemnas avait dit que je devais les aider…, confia l'autre blond, la tête baissée.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux de plus belle et pour cause, le Supérieur lui avait garanti qu'il serait le seul à effectuer cette besogne qu'était les missions ! Il sentit en lui que la colère se faisait croissante, mais il tenta de le dissimuler. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête en décrétant qu'il parlerait de tout cela à Xemnas plus tard. Ventus savait que son frère comptait s'adresser de manière impolie au Numéro I, comme à son habitude, mais décida de ne pas en faire la remarque. Toute discussion à ce sujet s'avérerait inutile. Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'importe le nombre de choses qu'il avait à dire, il n'en parlait quasiment pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un sentiment de réticence à aborder les sujets le rongeait continuellement. Il était son frère, pourtant ! Et l'aîné, de surcroît avant, il n'hésitait jamais à parler franchement et à faire des remarques sur ce qu'il voyait, mais à présent, il se retenait pour éviter d'attirer la colère de Roxas. Ce dernier pouvait rapidement devenir plus strict en parlant de certains sujets spécifiques.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier étage, Roxas inspira un grand bol d'air. Si on lui avait confié une mission, cela voulait dire que Xemnas était d'ores et déjà au courant de son évasion. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de se cacher, et pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment « ne présentait aucun danger ». Il ressentait tout de même une certaine anxiété qui lui intimait de s'enfuir. _S'enfuir_. L'esprit de Roxas réagit face à ce mot, et il se rendit soudainement compte de quelque chose quelque chose d'important, de crucial, de _vital_. Lui et Ventus étaient seuls. Sans surveillance. Sans aucune obligation particulière. La mission pouvait être réglée par les autres Piliers… Une chance à saisir pour quitter et déserter cette Organisation XIII. Il hésitait beaucoup, trop même qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ? Absolument rien.

_*Alors pourquoi ?*_ pensa Roxas en serrant inconsciemment le bras droit de son frère.

Ventus regardait tristement son jumeau sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait autant le tracasser, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Roxas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit finalement l'aîné.

L'interpelé sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère et sortit ainsi rapidement de ses songes. Il le dévisagea quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait faire part de ses pensées, mais se ravisa. Après tout, rien ne garantissait que leur fuite serait assurée…

— Non, rien, répondit-il. Juste quelques vertiges à cause de la chute de tout à l'heure.

Roxas avait l'impression que mentir devenait une habitude et une chose qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Il n'appréciait pas du tout cela, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ventus soupira discrètement et proposa à son frère qu'ils se dépêchent de rejoindre les autres pour terminer la mission au plus vite. Il ouvrit la marche en se précipitant quelque peu, cachant sa déception quant à la réponse donnée par son jumeau, qu'il jugeait parfaitement fausse. Roxas suivit doucement l'autre blond en espérant que rien de fâcheux n'arrive durant la séance d'interrogation. Peut-être valait-il mieux que Ven reste en dehors de tout ceci ? Après tout, il ne s'engageait qu'occasionnellement dans les missions – ou tout du moins, l'Ange des Ténèbres l'espérait, et quelque chose lui intimait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première tâche confiée à son frère. Mais ce n'était de toute façon pas à lui de décider si son aîné devait assister ou non à l'interrogation.

Ils entrèrent dans la deuxième chambre tout de suite après avoir tourné au coin d'un mur. Il s'agissait de la pièce réservée exclusivement aux interrogations, et rares étaient les prisonniers à y ressortir sans avoir révélé tout ce qu'ils savaient. Les moyens employés par l'Organisation XIII s'avéraient efficaces et vicieuses… Dans la salle, les deux otages, Zexion, Demyx ainsi que Seifer s'y trouvaient, ces trois derniers restant debout face aux prisonniers assis sur des chaises devant une table. Le père adoptif de Roxas aperçut les deux jumeaux et leur fit signe d'un mouvement de main de s'approcher, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Ventus hésitait à s'avancer, ne connaissant pas le comportement du responsable de son frère celui-ci le rassura en déclarant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il hocha lentement de la tête et se posta près de Seifer qui, en revanche, le toisa du regard.

_*Qu'est-ce que le jumeau du gamin fait ici ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Le boss l'aurait quand même pas autorisé à le voir ?*_

Ne pouvant pas plus réfléchir, Seifer dut sortir de ses songes et commencer l'interrogatoire étant donné que tout le monde était présent.

— Donc, débuta-t-il sur un ton sévère, vous faîtes bien partie du clan Force avec comme chef un certain Léonard ? Et vous avez pas intérêt à nier, puisque c'est la vérité.

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent, froncèrent les sourcils et acquiescèrent de la tête sans faire d'histoire. Il semblerait qu'ils aient décidé de jouer la carte de l'obéissance, même si Seifer ne paraissait pas satisfait de la réponse donnée. Peut-être qu'ils comptaient par la suite inventer des mensonges plus gros qu'eux ? Il n'en savait rien et préférait largement que cela ne soit pas le cas, ou sinon il serait obligé d'employer la manière forte.

— Votre planque était censée se trouver sur la rue Nightmare, mais elle était déserte, énonça Seifer. J'en conclus que vous avez pris la poudre d'escampette et vous êtes cachés autre part ?

— … C'est exact, affirma le premier otage.

— Et on peut savoir où se trouve votre nouvelle planque ? poursuivit le polyvalent. Non, mieux, vous allez nous y conduire, et pas d'entourloupes, sinon…

Il tourna la tête en direction de Roxas en lui lançant un regard féroce. Le blond, ayant l'habitude de ces interrogatoires, sortit son pistolet et en retira la sécurité avant de le pointer en direction des deux prisonniers, le doigt sur la détente. Ses yeux étaient froids, n'exprimant aucune émotion vides, dénués de tout sentiment. Ven parut surpris par l'attitude adoptée par son frère, ne s'attendant pas à un tel investissement de sa part dans son rôle de tueur. Il comprenait à présent comment il était parvenu à donner le change auprès des autres Piliers et à se faire une réputation, même si cette dernière était involontaire. Il observa ensuite les otages, et ceux-ci ne semblèrent nullement impressionnés, si l'on excluait le fait qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir après quelques secondes à fixer l'arme à feu. Ils avaient beau s'autoproclamer « durs à cuire », face à de vraies personnes faisant partie d'une organisation dangereuse, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils hochèrent la tête même si leur expression montrait une réticence particulièrement puissante Seifer soupira et fit signe à son fils adoptif de baisser son revolver. Il ne savait pas si ces deux gars comptaient effectivement les emmener au lieu convenu, mais si tel n'était pas le cas, il ne restait plus qu'à les forcer à leur dire. Et le châtain maîtrisait parfaitement la méthode à utiliser dans ce genre de situation.

— Ok, déclara-t-il. On viendra vous chercher vers vingt-trois heures pour que vous nous montriez le chemin.

Seifer continua par la suite à poser des questions sur leurs habitudes, s'il y avait un endroit dans lequel ils se rendaient régulièrement, si leur chef comptait venir les chercher – ce qui le fit rire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agirait certainement pas le cas – ou bien encore s'ils étaient tous armés dans leur bande. Bien évidemment, les deux otages ne répondaient pas immédiatement, et refusaient parfois à fournir des informations. Zexion et Demyx durent les forcer en les frappant, d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort s'ils réitéraient, sans scrupule ni remords. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les interroger calmement, et de toute manière, cela ne faisait pas partie de leurs méthodes de travail, d'agir « posément et civilement ». L'Organisation XIII ne serait pas ce qu'elle était si tel était le cas, et les autorités l'auraient certainement déjà dissoute.

Ventus restait à l'écart du groupe, observant de loin tout ce qu'il se passait sans commenter. Il savait qu'il les gênerait en intervenant dans leur travail, étant donné qu'il n'était ni habilité à exercer ce qu'ils faisaient, ni habitué à assister à ces « réunions ». Même son frère se devait accomplir certaines tâches dont il était chargé dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait de poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait vu et entendu à propos d'eux, de les menacer avec son arme ou encore d'aider les deux autres Piliers à leur tirer les vers du nez. Il se refusait de l'admettre, mais au fond de lui, cette scène lui faisait peur très peur. Il se rendait compte à quel point le danger s'exposait régulièrement à Roxas, et de plus, il craignait que cela n'en finisse jamais. Bientôt quatre ans seulement, et pourtant, Ven avait l'impression que bien plus de temps s'était écoulé depuis le jour de la mort de ses parents que les jours heureux où, lui et son frère, pouvaient rire insouciamment où la vie paraissait plus facile où le monde semblait bien plus joyeux mais aussi où les mensonges subsistaient.

— Ven ?

L'aîné des jumeaux sortit de ses pensées, dévisageant presque son sosie une fois qu'il eut reporté son regard sur ce dernier. A en juger par son expression plus détendue, l'interrogatoire serait apparemment terminé, et Roxas lui indiqua qu'il devait se rendre dans les sous-sols pour faire son rapport à Xemnas, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. La mission n'avait pas été accomplie avec succès, aussi il ne savait pas comment le Supérieur réagirait en l'apprenant. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà au courant, la probabilité que cela soit le cas s'avérait élevée. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il pria Ventus de l'attendre quelque part pour qu'ils puissent discuter des récents événements, le temps qu'il aille à la rencontre du Numéro I. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répliquer qu'il sortait déjà de la pièce pour emprunter l'ascenseur, sans se soucier d'une éventuelle objection de la part de son jumeau. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans une autre sale histoire, d'autant plus que sa venue durant la mission l'intriguait toujours autant. Même s'il s'agissait d'un ordre venant directement de Xemnas, pourquoi donc celui-ci aurait-il fait cela ? Agirait-il encore plus malhonnêtement qu'il ne le faisait déjà en brisant le contrat qui stipulait que seul le cadet se chargerait de ces missions ? Roxas n'en savait strictement rien, et lorsqu'il atteignit les sous-sols, il fut étonné de n'y trouver que le Supérieur. Pas de traces des autres Piliers, ni des autres membres de l'Organisation étaient-ils tous partis vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles ?

— Numéro XIII, appela Xemnas d'une voix grave et sévère. Je vois que tu ne t'es pas défilé.

— Je ne pensais pas que mon évasion vous ferait si peu d'effet, commenta audacieusement Roxas. Je vous imaginais furieux, ou encore _désespéré_ par mon comportement _désespérant_.

— Assez de sottises ! s'écria le Numéro I. J'ai appris que ta mission avec les Numéros VI et IX avait échoué, est-ce vrai ?

L'absence de réponse provenant du blond laissa Xemnas dans un état inqualifiable. Il était à la fois en colère, exaspéré mais satisfait, étrangement. Son rictus moqueur ne présageait rien de bon pas du tout. Roxas fronça les sourcils et attendit une réaction de son interlocuteur, puis ce dernier s'avança de quelques pas. L'Ange des Ténèbres le laissa faire, nullement impressionné par la courte distance qui le séparait à présent de l'adulte il le regarda droit dans les yeux, ou peut-être même, le fusilla.

— Tu sais que je n'accepte pas les échecs, rappela Xemnas, et que je punis chaque membre ayant osé revenir sans avoir accompli la tâche que je lui ai confiée.

Le sang de Roxas commença à se glacer. Voila. Une seconde sanction l'attendait en l'espace d'une semaine. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire au Ciel pour être ainsi maudit ? Néanmoins, il ferait face à chaque obstacle qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin, aussi il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. S'il devait prendre peur à chaque fois qu'il se confrontait à un problème, il ne pourrait pas tenir encore plus longtemps dans cette association.

— Et bien, cette fois-ci, poursuivit le Supérieur, je vais te charger d'une mission avec le Ninja Imprévisible, qui s'est d'ailleurs occupé des policiers, journalistes et éventuellement des passants qui vous avaient vus dans la rue. Heureusement que je l'ai également envoyé là-bas.

Intérieurement, le Numéro XIII se sentait extrêmement soulagé. A présent, son visage avait peu de chances d'être publié dans la presse mais actuellement, en contrepartie, il devait partir en mission avec l'homme qui l'avait délivré de sa chambre-prison certes, mais il sentait leurs liens peu enclins.

— Et en quoi consiste cette mission ? demanda Roxas.

Il remarqua sans difficulté le large sourire qu'arbora Xemnas, avant que celui-ci ne déclare :

— Retrouver et éliminer le traître Numéro VIII, de son nom Kain Highwind, disparu il y a de cela deux jours.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, sérieusement ?

— Mais bordel, ferme-la Squall, ferme-la !

D'un mouvement rapide, sec et violent, Seifer cogna le mur le plus proche avec son poing. Il en avait assez de tout cela certainement encore plus que son fils adoptif. Ras-le-bol que son pote vienne lui faire la morale ras-le-bol que les choses ne tournent pas en sa faveur ras-le-bol de ne pas avoir le courage d'agir ! Il ne savait même plus où mettre la tête depuis quelque temps Xemnas avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire perdre les pédales. Squall soupira longuement et s'approcha du polyvalent, puis parla doucement pour empêcher ses paroles de raisonner fortement dans le parking dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

— La situation ne fait qu'empirer de jour en jour, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Plus on reste, plus la probabilité qu'on en sorte est faible.

— Je sais…, grommela Seifer sans regarder son interlocuteur.

— Il faut qu'on parte vite d'ici.

— Je sais !

— De plus… Ma sœur se fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet.

— Putain, _je sais tout ça_ ! s'écria le châtain.

Seifer perdait son sang-froid, et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il risquait de ne pas réfléchir posément et de causer encore plus de problèmes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? continua-t-il. Aux rares moments où je peux la voir, elle me répète sans cesse qu'il faut que je fasse attention, que je garde un œil sur toi, que je revienne vite et tout un autre bordel de trucs ! J'en ai marre !

Squall se racla la gorge et serra son poing droit, puis asséna brusquement un coup à la mâchoire de Seifer sans une once d'hésitation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier ne parvenait pas à rester calme, et le seul moyen qui lui permettait de l'être s'agissait d'un coup bien placé pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Il lança un regard vers Squall, puis détourna vite les yeux en se massant sa joue endolorie. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, certainement des excuses, avant de se murer durant un instant dans le silence pour reprendre son calme.

— Linoa a une bonne raison de te dire tout ça, déclara le brun, elle connaît tous les risques que tu entreprends. Elle ne t'a pas abandonné, au moins, malgré le chemin que tu as suivi.

— Comme si j'avais eu le choix, grinça Seifer. Ma lâcheté m'a coûté cher.

Squall fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, puis s'adossa contre une voiture. Seifer n'était pas obligé de lui rappeler que Linoa était à présent en danger… La seule façon de la tirer de ce pétrin s'agissait de tuer de Xemnas, et de s'enfuir ensuite, même s'il y aurait sans aucun doute quelques fidèles qui les pourchasseraient pour avoir commis un tel acte. Qu'importe. Dans l'Organisation, chacun agissait pour soi, alors si l'envie de tuer quelqu'un dans son intérêt se présentait, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. Tant pis si l'on se faisait cracher dessus, ce n'était pas important.

— Tss, je pense que ma sœur attend que son prince charmant la délivre de son donjon, indiqua Squall.

— C'est normal que tu éprouves le besoin de me dire tout ce que je sais déjà ? s'énerva Seifer. Ce soir… Ce soir, je passe à l'action. Tu seras prêt, j'espère ?

— Quelle question. Evidemment.

* * *

Hem... On ne tape pas parce que j'ai fait de Linoa la sœur de Squall, ok ?... Et qu'aussi y'a du Seifer/Linoa, même si c'est canon au début du jeu. *fuit*


	7. Le poids du passé

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Je publie je chapitre 7 des Décisions. Jepublielechapitre7desDécisi ons ! C'est pas croyable ! Vous vous rendez compte que je vous ai fait poireauter pendant presque un an ? J'ai traîné sur ce chapitre sur plusieurs mois (décembre 2011, mars, juin, juillet et août, c'est dire), le délaissant pour d'autres projets. OMG, quoi. Je suis franchement désolée pour update aussi tardivement cette fic qui a encore de la marge devant elle. ._." Donc, vu que ça fait super longtemps, je vous fais un résumé des chapitres précédents.

_- Roxas, après avoir été séquestré pendant une semaine dans le bâtiment de l'Organisation XIII, a été délivré par le Numéro XI, Edge. Le lendemain, Xemnas, qui a vite été mis au courant de son évasion, l'envoie tout de même en mission pour attraper des délinquants ayant vu un membre de l'Ordre assassiner un traître. Durant la mission, il voit Ven en compagnie de Demyx et Zexion alors qu'il n'est pas censé exécuter de tâches assignées par le Supérieur. De retour au quartier général, Xemnas donne une dernière chance à Roxas de se racheter : retrouver et éliminer Kain Highwind, le Numéro VIII, qui a disparu depuis quelques jours._  
_Pendant ce temps, Seifer et Squall ont une discussion présageant une action irréversible..._

Voilà, je pense avoir bien résumé les derniers chapitres. Du coup dans le septième, comme le titre l'indique, il y aura quelques révélations du passé qui seront dévoilées, du côté de Roxas et de Seifer ! Pas d'AkuRoku le jour de l'AkuRoku Day, je sais, c'est pabien, mais ce chapitre était beaucoup trop important pour que je place n'importe quoi dedans. xD Excusez-moi, et joyeux AkuRoku Day quand même ?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! ;) (si j'ai encore des lecteurs, ah, ah)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le poids du passé**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Roxas se décida à se lever de son lit. Dès qu'il avait quitté Xemnas, il avait dû retourner dans son appartement sans passer voir Ventus. De ce fait, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver le temps de sa visite chez le Supérieur. Il s'était mis alors à réfléchir. Sa mission, la personne qui l'accompagnait, et bien évidemment, sa cible. Kain Highwind. L'homme qui le protégeait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, avait disparu depuis quelques jours. Roxas ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi le Chevalier Dragon avait fait cela. Il retournait maintes et maintes fois le problème sous toutes ses coutures, se remémorait des événements auxquels il avait assistés impliquant le Numéro VIII, mais il ne trouvait rien. Cela avait certainement un lien avec quelque chose s'étant déroulé durant sa semaine noire. Malheureusement, il devait à présent partir et ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à refuser la mission auquel cas son jumeau courrait de grands dangers.

Il n'eut pas besoin de vêtir l'habituel manteau noir, symbolisant l'Organisation XIII. La cible en faisant partie, se cacher s'avérait inutile ; il se ferait même plus rapidement repérer. Il attendit le Numéro XI dans le hall du bâtiment, habillé de simples vêtements noir et blanc, la tête néanmoins recouverte d'un bonnet en laine noir. Kain le connaissait assez bien, alors il valait mieux qu'il ne montre pas tous les signes physiques facilement remarquables.

Attendant donc avec un semblant de calme son coéquipier, Roxas chercha à trouver un moyen d'éviter de tuer Kain. Ce dernier l'avait aidé pour le cas de Golbez, et étant proche de lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas obéir sans rien dire… Mais pourquoi diable s'était-il enfui ainsi ? Si Xemnas avait donné l'ordre de l'éliminer, cela ne pouvait être qu'en raison d'une trahison ou d'une tentative de fuite. Cela étonnerait grandement l'Ange des Ténèbres que le Numéro VIII ait voulu trahir l'Organisation.

— On y va, déclara soudainement la voix du Ninja Imprévisible.

Roxas tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il resta un instant stupéfait en voyant que son vis-à-vis ne portait pas son masque. Il faisait bien plus sociable ainsi… Edge haussa les épaules et précisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une précaution supplémentaire pour que la mission se déroule à la perfection. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le Numéro XI indiqua qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement. Roxas acquiesça et tous deux descendirent dans le parking.

Ils déambulèrent dans la ville en voiture, ce qui étonna fortement Roxas. Pour retrouver une personne, le moyen le plus adapté était de sillonner les rues à pied. Savaient-ils déjà où se situait Kain ? S'ils ne possédaient aucune information, il s'avérerait dur de l'attraper…

— Tu sais où se trouve Kain ? demanda le Numéro XIII alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Si on roule en voiture, c'est que tu as déjà une idée de sa… planque.

— A vrai dire, c'est une vague piste, avoua Edge. Un membre de l'Ordre a déclaré l'avoir vu près des supermarchés de la rue Ween.

Ween ? Il s'agissait du quartier mal famé… Que ferait-il là-bas ? Roxas avait un mauvais pressentiment, une horrible intuition. Cette situation paraissait trop grotesque pour que rien ne se cache derrière. Il était persuadé qu'une fois Kain retrouvé, quelque chose allait se produire, et de grave. Le Numéro VIII ne se serait pas enfui sans raison, Roxas en était convaincu. Le Chevalier Dragon était un homme intelligent et réfléchi ; il ne prendrait pas de décisions insensées sans en connaître les conséquences. Il devait certainement avoir quelque affaire à régler dans ce quartier, à moins qu'il ne s'y cache réellement, parmi les nombreux groupes de délinquants ? Ce serait totalement absurde.

Edge se gara près d'un supermarché. Ils descendirent tous deux et se mirent à chercher le Numéro VIII, à commencer par les bâtisses abandonnées. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ce quartier regorgeait d'endroits délaissés à tous les coins de rue. C'était la raison principale du grand nombre de gangs qui pouvaient facilement élire domicile l'un de ces lieux.

Roxas jetait des coups d'œil à chaque parcelle de bâtiment dans lequel il entrait, ne voulant pas passer à côté de quelque chose le menant à Kain. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions, et il les obtiendrait. Il ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que cela se passe sans que le Chevalier Dragon ne daigne lui expliquer ses agissements. A quoi aurait servi ces années de confiance, sinon ? Il se sépara d'Edge qui cherchait d'un côté, et lui de l'autre d'un établissement qui semblait être auparavant une école. De nombreuses salles tombaient en ruines, tout comme des parties de couloir, devenant alors infranchissables, les fenêtres étaient pratiquement toutes brisées et les murs étaient fissurés à de multiples endroits. Rester caché ici s'avérait compliqué en considérant tous ces défauts et ces ouvertures au monde extérieur. Roxas continua tout de même son exploration, entrant dans chaque salle, vérifiant tous les objets laissés, observait le quartier de vue d'ensemble afin d'essayer de trouver la cachette idéale. Cette première tentative se solda par un échec infructueux. S'ils devaient fouiller chaque bâtiment de la même manière, ils ne trouveraient jamais Kain à temps ; ce dernier pourrait très bien changer d'endroit lorsqu'il remarquerait que des membres de l'Organisation XIII le cherchaient.

— C'est un risque à prendre, décréta le Ninja Imprévisible. On ne peut pas espérer effectuer facilement une mission de recherches.

— Kain est plus malin que ça, il changera certainement de planque à chaque fois qu'il nous voit, murmura Roxas.

— Le but justement, maintenant, c'est qu'il ne nous repère pas.

L'Ange des Ténèbres acquiesça lentement de la tête. « Agir en toute discrétion ». Il s'agissait pourtant l'une des règles primordiales de l'Ordre, c'était logique. Il haussa les épaules et continua ses recherches dans le bâtiment d'à côté, tandis qu'Edge s'occupait des sous-sols de l'ancienne école. Se séparer ainsi ne s'avérait peut-être pas prudent, mais s'ils voulaient montrer une efficacité hors pair, cela était nécessaire.

Le bâtiment s'avérait être un entrepôt. Des tables usées, mais disposées avec des chaises et autres meubles ainsi que des objets de survie montraient que le lieu servait encore. Il devait être sur ses gardes s'il ne tenait pas à être pris en embuscade par les délinquants vivant ici. Marchant alors à pas de loup, il prit soin de faire attention à ne pas déplacer aucune affaire éparpillée au sol, ou bouger des caissons lorsqu'il passait. Il était facile de remarquer que quelque chose avait changé dans ce genre d'endroit. Puis, une remarque lui vint à l'esprit : si ces meubles prouvaient bien que des gens vivaient là, ils devaient être au moins six ou sept ; or Kain était logiquement seul, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne devait pas se situer ici. Néanmoins, Roxas continua son avancée, juste au cas où ; peut-être qu'il se cachait ici à l'insu des autres. Il pouvait aussi trouver un quelconque indice le menant à lui.

Mais rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Juste des effets personnels qui n'avaient aucun lien avec le Numéro VIII. Soit, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'entrepôt, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il courut vers un caisson pour s'y cacher derrière, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et l'immobilisa. Très vite il se retrouva entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

— Tiens, tiens, un mouflet, ricana l'un d'eux se trouvant en face de Roxas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? T'es un voleur ?

— Lâchez-moi, grinça Roxas en lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

— Oh, mais c'est qu'il veut se montrer intimidant le petiot ! s'esclaffa un deuxième. Perdu, on est des durs nous, des vrais.

Roxas n'avait pas que cela à faire, de s'occuper d'une bande d'incapables qui voulaient monter sur leurs grands chevaux. Ni une, ni deux, il balaya son agresseur d'un coup de pied dans les jambes, puis lui administra un coup de poing dans le visage. Les autres, d'abord surpris par sa violence et sa rapidité, clignèrent des yeux, mais ne tardèrent pas à s'élancer vers lui pour lui régler son compte. Le Numéro XIII n'était pas spécialement habitué à se battre contre une dizaine d'hommes à la fois, mais il saurait se débrouiller. Entre les esquives de coups de pied, les ruades pathétiques maîtrisées par une contre-attaque ainsi que les parades de gifles, oui, il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il se prenait peut-être de temps à autre un coup ou deux, mais ces hommes-là n'avaient rien de comparables à ceux à qui il avait à faire en temps normal. S'il ne pouvait même pas s'occuper d'eux, il ne pourrait à peine avoir la force de presser la gâchette de son pistolet.

Un à un, les hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, un peu sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient de subir de la part d'un adolescent surgi de nulle part. Ils l'observèrent, l'air ébahi et ahuri, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'il montre une telle aisance au combat. Roxas les fixa d'un œil méprisant, avant de passer à côté d'eux, les laissant gésir au sol. Il ne leur accorda pas plus d'importante et décida de continuer les recherches, ne craignant pas une contre-attaque ; de toute façon, il pourrait s'en occuper. Ignorant alors les grognements de frustration derrière lui, il sortit du hangar et choisit d'examiner une bâtisse en ruines, seule, se situant de l'autre côté du trottoir. Peut-être Kain avait opté pour une cachette détachée du reste du bloc de bâtiments, pensant que cela paraîtrait moins évident comme refuge. Les fugitifs se cachaient généralement dans un ensemble d'habitations afin de se dissimuler dans la foule ; de ce fait chercher à l'écart ne viendrait pas immédiatement en tête des poursuivants.

L'Ange des Ténèbres sentit cependant un regard intense posé sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'entendait pas de bruits de pas, mais la présence demeurait là. D'où cela pouvait-il provenir ? Ne prenant pas de risques, il ne se retourna pas afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises, et accéléra le pas. Peut-être que l'éventuelle personne le suivant se trahirait en précipitant ses pas et ferait du bruit. Mais rien. Le silence pesait toujours dans la rue, la marche de Roxas seule résonnant. Ce dernier commençait à craindre le pire. A moins qu'il ne devenait paranoïaque. Il traversa la route et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment lorsqu'il sentit finalement concrètement quelqu'un derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire volte-face que la voix de l'inconnu retentit à ses oreilles. Voix pas si étrangère que cela.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

Doucement, Roxas pivota sur lui-même et toisa Kain du regard. Il le fixait profondément, comme s'il essayait de percevoir quelque chose en son vis-à-vis, à moins qu'il n'essayait de faire passer un message. Comme s'il voulait faire comprendre au Chevalier Dragon qu'il avait pris une décision irresponsable, comme s'il pensait qu'il aurait la merde jusqu'au cou si l'Organisation XIII ne l'avait pas envoyé _lui_, comme s'il se sentait trahi, abandonné, délaissé. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ?

— Et moi je peux savoir _pourquoi_ tu t'es enfui comme ça ? grinça-t-il en retour.

— Je ne peux pas te le dire, répliqua calmement Kain. Réponds à ma question.

Roxas se racla la gorge face à la réponse de son interlocuteur. Le Numéro VIII n'en tint pas rigueur.

— Ils m'ont envoyé à ta poursuite pour te tuer, grogna Roxas. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir pour quelle raison tu es parti. Ils pourraient t'épargner ou au moins entendre tes expl-

— Inutile, je ne reviendrai pas, coupa soudainement Kain.

Roxas cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Avait-il bien entendu ? Kain ne reviendrait pas dans l'Ordre ? C'était complètement insensé ! Personne, absolument _personne_, ne pouvait s'accorder le droit de quitter le groupe sans en subir les conséquences. Il arrivait fréquemment que les déserteurs se fassent tuer avant même qu'ils n'aient pu mettre les pieds en dehors du quartier général. Kain devait sûrement le savoir ! Le Numéro XIII serra les dents et son regard s'assombrit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu sais très bien que Xemnas ne laissera jamais passer ça !

— C'est bien pour cela que je me suis enfui, rétorqua le Chevalier Dragon. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'enverraient toi pour me retrouver. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait ?

— Quelqu'un t'a aperçu près d'ici, grommela Roxas. Le Numéro XI est avec moi.

Le visage de Kain prit une expression grave en entendant le nom du Ninja Imprévisible. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme ; quelque chose en lui ne lui indiquait absolument rien de bon. Son comportement impartial, froid et détaché cachait forcément un but secret. De plus, pourquoi diable avait-il délivré Roxas ? Il l'avait appris plus tôt dans la journée par l'un de ses informateurs, et cet événement le turlupinait énormément. Il _devait_ protéger Roxas. A n'importe quel prix.

L'Ange des Ténèbres ne comprit pas pourquoi Kain se mura soudainement dans un profond silence. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas Edge, ou peut-être parce que ce dernier était capable de l'éliminer immédiatement, dès qu'il le verrait. Après tout, il n'avait pas été nommé le successeur de Marluxia pour rien… Néanmoins, Roxas n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse concrète à ses questions et il tenait à les avoir. Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Organisation XIII, Kain ne s'était jamais montré aussi distant, et le mettait souvent dans la confidence des plans dangereux de l'Ordre. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

— Tu m'as toujours tout dit, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? tenta-t-il. S'il s'agit de l'Organisation, tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance.

Le Numéro VIII soupira lourdement. Comment faire ? Il savait que Roxas le croirait et l'aiderait, mais c'était bien trop dangereux pour l'impliquer dans toutes ces affaires… Mais après tout, cela le concernait directement, non… ? S'il découvre le pot aux roses, il serait en colère ou frustré, et tenterait de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Kain pourrait contrôler cela s'il lui disait de vive voix.

— Ecoute-moi bien alors, je ne me répéterai pas deux fois, avertit-il d'abord. Je t'emmène dans ma cachette. Il faudra faire vite si tu veux que le Ninja Imprévisible ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Roxas hocha lentement la tête. Il suivit calmement Kain dans le bâtiment, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Edge devait certainement se trouver de l'autre côté du hangar duquel le Numéro XIII était sorti, et en avait sûrement pour un moment. Dix minutes tout au plus.

Le bâtiment se trouvait vraiment en piteux état, encore pire que le premier que Roxas avait examiné. L'intérieur avait complètement été ravagé par un événement quelconque, explosant la grande partie du mobilier, ne laissant alors que des débris à peine solides, les murs fissurés menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment et les fenêtres ne protégeaient pas du vent. Endroit idéal pour se cacher, mais pas pour s'abriter.

Kain se dirigea vers une des salles de l'établissement qui s'avérait être un ancien hôpital. La pièce semblait avoir été aménagée afin de pouvoir s'y installer, car les meubles demeuraient intacts, d'autant plus qu'une couverture tapissait la fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui frappa – choqua – Roxas lorsqu'il entra. Il s'agissait de la personne allongée dans le lit, le visage fatigué et la posture lasse. Il écarquilla les yeux et sembla incapable de prononcer un seul mot tellement sa surprise fut grande. Ce fut l'homme qui brisa le silence et épargnant le garçon par la même occasion de commencer la discussion.

— Je suis content de te voir Roxas, articula Golbez tandis qu'il essayait d'afficher un sourire.

Roxas sortit de sa torpeur au son de la voix de Golbez, et s'éclaircit la voix.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, indiqua Kain. L'Organisation comptait vraiment le tuer, alors je l'ai sauvé.

— Mais… pourquoi ? insista Roxas.

Les deux adultes ne répondirent pas, et baissèrent la tête. Le Numéro XIII savait que Kain faisait tout son possible pour empêcher qu'un de ses proches ne meure, mais au point de le sauver ainsi ? Il ne comprenait pas ; ils se connaissaient à peine ! Il avait déjà trouvé cela étrange quand le Chevalier Dragon avait pris la défense de Golbez, mais à présent cela devenait louche… Et si, en réalité, ils n'étaient pas si étrangers l'un envers l'autre ?

— Vous… vous connaissiez déjà avant toute cette histoire ? osa Roxas en s'approchant un peu de Golbez. Oncle Théodore…

Golbez frissonna. Cela faisait des _années_ que l'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Il avait enterré son nom le jour de la mort de son frère…

— Oui, on se connaissait déjà, acquiesça-t-il tout de même. Kain… est un ami de ton père.

Roxas s'étrangla avec sa salive. Kain et son père ? Aucun des deux n'en avait jamais parlé ! De plus, le Chevalier Dragon travaillait pour l'Organisation XIII depuis plus de dix ans, et son père faisait des recherches scientifiques dans un laboratoire, tout comme sa mère…

Stop. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais révélé la nature de leurs recherches. L'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit le fit inconsciemment tituber, et porter sa main à sa bouche.

— Ne me dites pas… que Papa et Maman faisaient aussi partie de l'Organisation ? articula-t-il.

Seul le néant s'offrit à lui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré tous ses efforts pour les contenir.

— Vous m'avez tous menti… pendant tout ce temps ? souffla-t-il. Même pas seulement Kain, mais Papa et Maman aussi… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-on pas mis dans la confidence ! Ven et moi, on pensait être seuls depuis notre entrée dans l'Organisation ! C'est pour ça que tu me protèges tout le temps, Kain ? Parce que tu étais un ami de Papa ? Tu dois te sentir responsable de moi ? Et tu sais comment ils sont morts, Oncle Théodore ? Je suppose que c'est l'Organisation qui les a éliminés !

Roxas serra les poings et combattait les larmes qui se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues. Impossible ! Tout bonnement inconcevable ! Depuis tout ce temps, depuis la mort de ses parents, depuis trois ans, personne ne lui avait rien dit. Il était plongé dans l'ignorance, pensant amèrement que lui et son frère étaient livrés à eux-mêmes alors qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui les connaissait… Qui connaissait leur père, qui saurait comment agir, qui les soutiendrait, qui les rassurerait, qui les aiderait, _qui serait là pour eux _! Roxas ne le croyait toujours pas ; intérieurement, il espérait que cela ne soit qu'un terrible mauvais rêve, une blague de mauvais goût, _quelque chose_. Que ce ne soit pas réel, qu'il se trompait, qu'il interprétait mal ses déductions, que le silence des deux hommes signifiait autre chose…

— Ecoute Roxas, on avait des raisons pour rien te di-, bafouilla Golbez.

— Non, tais-toi ! hurla le Numéro XIII.

Ne tenant plus, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, les mains couvrant ses oreilles, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne voulait pas écouter leurs justifications. Il ne voulait pas connaître ce qu'il aurait dû savoir il y avait de cela des années. Il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité. Il tremblait, abandonnait tout effort de cacher ses soubresauts, pleurait désespérément comme un enfant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, aussi puérilement, alors qu'il s'était promis de se montrer fort, de ne pas fléchir au moindre obstacle, de rester impassible et de garder son sang-froid. Mais il lui était impossible d'intérioriser ses émotions en ce moment.

Kain et Golbez demeurèrent muets. Ils ne savaient pas comment approcher Roxas alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état d'impuissance. Kain se doutait qu'il aurait dû lui en parler plus tôt, mais après autant de temps passé ensemble, cela aurait semblé beaucoup trop incongru… Et Golbez n'avait même pas espéré retrouver ses neveux vivants après la mort de son frère. La colère et l'incompréhension de Roxas étaient légitimes, mais il fallait qu'il passe cette épreuve, qu'il la surmonte. La vérité s'avérait certes dure à admettre, mais il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement crampé à ses idées, d'autant plus que Ventus n'en savait encore rien.

— Cecil et Rosa, tes parents, ne vous ont rien dit sur leurs recherches pour vous éviter tout danger, expliqua doucement Kain. Xemnas ignorait même qu'ils avaient des enfants avant leur mort, c'est dire. Il n'aurait pas hésité à faire du chantage pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'il leur demandait, car ils montraient vers leurs dernières années des réticences…

Les pleurs et les sanglots de l'Ange des Ténèbres se calmèrent petit à petit, reprenant une respiration régulière et contrôlée. Il leva lentement la tête pour écouter Kain, ne trouvant plus le courage de protester. Peut-être qu'il devrait comprendre plutôt que de tout dénier ; après tout, il connaîtrait la vérité tôt ou tard…

— Tu sais que l'Organisation fait des expériences humaines, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Kain. Cecil a été posté en tant que testeur après avoir découvert une théorie qui permettrait de modifier des gènes, tandis que Rosa devait faire une autre expérience avec d'autres chercheurs. Ils ont refusé. Cecil a clairement dit que sa théorie n'était que purement scientifique, et certainement pas applicable, alors que Rosa avait dès le début spécifié qu'elle ne participerait à aucune expérience. Leur désaccord a causé leur perte. Ils se sont enfuis quelques jours plus tard, grâce à une connaissance, mais ont été rattrapés.

Des recherches humaines au sein de l'Ordre. Ses parents étaient des chercheurs enrôlés là-dedans. C'était dit, balancé. C'était un fait, indéniable et véridique. Mais Roxas savait que ses parents n'étaient pas mauvais, et cela le rassurait en apprenant qu'ils refusaient les expériences… même s'il aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas du tout impliqués. Cela aurait empêché toute cette mascarade de se produire, tous ces mensonges, ces angoisses, ces secrets, ces craintes, cet éloignement les uns des autres… Toute la famille Harvey se retrouvait prisonnière de l'Organisation – Cecil, Rosa, Golbez de par sa profession, maintenant Roxas et Ventus. Quel spectacle désolant. Pour la première fois depuis son intégration dans l'Organisation XIII, Roxas avait envie de tuer. Purement et simplement.

Trancher, couper, empaler, blesser, fendre, décapiter, décimer.

Qui avait embrigadé tout le monde dans cette pathétique situation ? Le chef de l'Ordre. Qui était la cause de la mort de ses parents ? Le chef. Qui avait recueilli les jumeaux après le drame ? Le chef. Qui ordonnait tous ces assassinats ? Le chef. Qui menait de sang-froid toutes ces expériences ? Le chef.

_Qui était le chef ? Xemnas._

— Roxas, ne fais rien de stupide, avertit Golbez. Le mieux pour toi serait d'attendre la fin de ton contrat, puis de t'enfuir loin de la ville- non, du pays.

Le Numéro XIII ne releva pas la tête lorsque son oncle s'adressa à lui. Il eut à la place l'esquisse d'un rictus moqueur. Un sourire fou, dément, détraqué, insensé, oh mais l'idée était tellement tentante !

— Que j'attende aussi longtemps, tu dis ? ricana Roxas. Trois ans encore. Tu penses que j'aurais la patience d'attendre jusque là pour me venger et me débarrasser de ce connard qui a provoqué tous les malheurs qui soient ?

— C'est complètement irréfléchi, argua Kain. Les Piliers seront là pour t'accueillir pour t'éliminer immédiatement si tu tentes de t'en prendre à Xemnas.

— Je n'aurai qu'à les tuer ! insista l'Ange des Ténèbres. De toute manière qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Ils sont dans l'Organisation et semblent agréer les idées de Xemnas ! Ils ne font rien d'autre que lui obéir ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas tout simplement les mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

— Assez ! intervint Golbez en criant.

Roxas arrêta immédiatement de parler et dévisagea Golbez. Ce dernier le fixait d'un œil désapprobateur, pratiquement menaçant, ce qui fit frissonner l'adolescent. Kain se contenta de soupirer de soulagement.

— Fais ce que je dis, reprit Golbez sur un ton plus calme. Foncer tête baissée ne sera en aucun cas bénéfique, et je sais qu'intérieurement tu le penses aussi. Te laisser guider par la haine ne t'amènera à rien. Pense à Ventus.

Le Numéro XIII ne trouva rien à redire face aux paroles de Golbez. Il avait raison. Encore une fois, il s'était stupidement laissé prendre par les sentiments et ne pensait qu'à une chose, la vengeance. Pourtant, il savait mieux que quiconque que la mort ne s'avérait pas une solution à tous les problèmes qu'il rencontrerait. Il réfléchissait actuellement comme le membre de l'Organisation XIII et non comme Roxas ; Ventus serait probablement déçu s'il apprenait que son frère voulait régler les choses par l'assassinat…

Kain se dirigea vers la fenêtre et souleva légèrement la couverture. Il aperçut avec effroi qu'Edge s'approchait du bâtiment, et s'empressa alors d'avertir ses compagnons. Si le Ninja Imprévisible apprenait son emplacement, cachant délibérément Golbez de surcroît, il n'en sortirait certainement pas indemne, d'autant plus que Roxas ne l'avait pas encore éliminé.

— Roxas, le Numéro XI s'approche d'ici, annonça-t-il froidement. Dépêche-toi de quitter le bâtiment et partez d'ici.

Roxas fut pris au dépourvu. Convaincre Edge de partir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore accompli leur mission ? C'était tout bonnement impensable ! Son partenaire chercherait sûrement de fond en comble la zone pour mettre la main sur Kain, il ne pouvait pas empêcher cela… Et qu'adviendrait-il du Numéro VIII ainsi que de son oncle ?

— Mais et vous ? demanda-t-il, toute trace de colère envolée, remplacée par l'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

— Sors d'ici sans discuter ! coupa net Kain.

L'Ange des Ténèbres sursauta en entendant le ton sec et ferme de Kain, et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plier à son ordre. Se relevant alors promptement, il traversa le couloir et dévala les escaliers avant de rejoindre Edge en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait rien dans le bâtiment. Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta de poursuivre son chemin. Roxas lança un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre recouverte, sentant que bientôt, quelque chose allait se produire…

* * *

— Putain, merde ! Merde, merde, _merde_ !

Un coup de feu retentit. Seifer retomba lourdement au sol, et roula de quelques mètres avant de se saisir d'un morceau de verre provenant de la vitre cassée au-dessus de lui, et de le lancer vers son opposant. Ce dernier esquiva facilement le projectile et lança un regard moqueur vers l'homme à terre. Croyait-il sincèrement le toucher avec un vulgaire bout de verre ? Il s'apprêtait à tirer une seconde balle, mais la forte douleur à l'arrière de son crâne le fit littéralement s'écrouler au sol, inconscient. Squall réprima un soupir et abaissa la batte en métal qu'il tenait dans les mains, puis se dirigea vers son équipier. Il voulait éviter au possible tout dégât matériel, et épargner le moins de victimes, mais il semblerait que les membres de l'Organisation se montraient bien trop fidèles à leur groupe…

— Si tu continues à te montrer aussi indiscret, ce n'est pas seulement les gardes de nuit mais tous les membres de l'Ordre qui vont rappliquer, grogna-t-il en tendant une main à Seifer.

Seifer chassa abruptement la main de Squall et se releva de lui-même, les dents serrées. Il épousseta son pantalon d'un bref geste de main, puis continua son chemin sans prêter plus d'attention à son partenaire. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui emboîta tout de même le pas en espérant qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas d'autres problèmes majeurs.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans l'étage où les expériences étaient menées, à savoir les premiers sous-sols – le parking étant le deuxième souterrain. Des gardes demeuraient alors postés partout de jour comme de nuit, et Seifer cherchait des personnes en particulier. N'ayant que très peu de patience, et n'étant pas autorisé à pénétrer dans les salles d'expérimentation, il avait voulu forcer le passage qu'un garde lui avait interdit. S'en était suivie la bataille interrompue par Squall. De ce fait, ils devaient se dépêcher afin d'éviter que les autres vigiles ne les prennent pour des traîtres – ce qui, en soi, n'était pas faux.

Seifer entra alors en trombe dans la salle de repos des gardes, la balaya du regard, et lorsqu'il aperçut les personnes qu'il cherchait, il se dirigea vers elles d'un pas précipité.

— Debout, vous ! s'exclama-t-il en les secouant par les épaules. Raijin ! Fujin !

Lesdits Raijin et Fujin, la tête enfouie dans leurs bras sur la table, dormaient dans un profond sommeil et ne paraissaient pas près de se réveiller. Seifer perdit vite patience – il n'aimait pas attendre, alors là absolument pas – et décida d'employer la manière forte. Squall fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

D'un coup sec et brutal, Seifer entreprit de tirer la chaise sur laquelle était assis Raijin, et la fit racler bruyamment sur le sol. L'effet fut immédiat ; l'homme à la peau mate glissa de son siège et atterrit sans grâce au sol, échappant alors un glapissement. Il se massa instinctivement le bas de son dos et s'apprêtait à enguirlander l'imbécile ayant osé le déranger quand il vit le visage agacé de Seifer. Immédiatement, il se releva et se mit à babiller.

— Oh Seifer, j'savais pas que tu venais, euh quoi de neuf ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, t'as besoin de nous, t'as un problème ?

— La ferme ! siffla Seifer. Va réveiller Fujin et on s'en va !

— Euh quoi ? articula Raijin. J'comprends pas ce qui se pass-

— Plus tard, on se tire d'abord !

Raijin obtempéra sans rien dire de plus, et alla avec appréhension réveiller Fujin. Il la secoua plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, et l'appela ; la jeune femme ouvrit son seul œil qui observa l'homme d'un air réprobateur, s'étira de tout son long et se leva. Puis elle se tourna vers Raijin qui lui lançait un regard terrifié.

Et elle lui donna un coup de pied.

— Ah mais ça va pas ! hurla Raijin en sautillant sur son pied valide.

— Ca t'apprendra à me réveiller, grommela Fujin.

— Hé, c'est pas ma faute ! couina Raijin.

Fujin balaya la salle du regard, et tomba nez à nez avec un Seifer à l'air passablement irrité. Elle le toisa d'abord avec un air d'indifférence, puis déclara :

— Bonsoir, Seifer.

— Ouais, ouais, lança Seifer. Venez, on se tire, je vous expliquerai.

Squall assista à la scène sans faire de commentaire. Il avait toujours trouvé la relation entre ces trois-là très étrange et au-dessus de sa capacité à comprendre. Il se contenta alors d'ouvrir la marche en direction de l'ascenseur.

Une fois sortis du bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent vers un appartement dans un vieil établissement, trois rues plus loin. Seifer s'adressa à ses deux nouveaux acolytes pour les mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

— Je vais être direct : on va passer à l'action, asséna-t-il.

Raijin esquissa un sourire satisfait, tandis que Fujin ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Eux aussi attendaient avec impatience ce jour, où ils seraient libérés…

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement aux aspects quelque peu salubre et s'installèrent comme ils le pouvaient. Le logement deux-pièces ne comportait, dans la première salle, que de quelques meubles – une table, deux chaises, un canapé et deux lits – recouverts d'un fin filtre de poussière, et la lumière brillait faiblement afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention, tandis que la deuxième salle occupait la fonction de salle de bain. Pas de cuisine, ce qui les obligeait à stocker des provisions dans la plus grande pièce. Squall fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état et le confort de l'appartement.

— On est censés vivre ici à quatre ? grinça-t-il. Et puis c'est quoi cet endroit ?

— C'est l'une de mes anciennes planques, répliqua simplement Seifer. Je l'utilise encore pour certaines missions, mais rarement, d'où la propreté.

Raijin soupira, peu enclin à séjourner dans cet endroit à durée indéterminée. Fujin arqua légèrement un sourcil, Squall se prit le visage dans sa main et Seifer se dirigea naturellement vers la salle de bain. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, un carton de taille raisonnable dans les bras.

— On a besoin d'être préparés, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Y'a des armes et de l'équipement dedans, servez-vous. Mais faites gaffe à ce que vous allez prendre, hein.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Raijin et Fujin, en tant que gardes du corps, possédaient déjà un pistolet assez puissant, mais Squall n'avait rien pour se défendre, si ce n'était le revolver que Seifer lui avait prêté plus tôt dans la soirée – de puissance de feu moyenne.

Dans le carton se trouvaient divers armes de poing de différents calibres, des grenades – lacrymogènes et explosives –, deux gilets pare-balles, des dagues et des crochets – au cas où il faudrait entrer par effraction. Néanmoins, quelque chose attira l'œil de Squall dans cet amas d'équipement. Une paire de gants cloutés gisait dans l'un des coins, enveloppée dans un sachet transparent, visiblement là pour être le mieux conservé possible. Il l'attrapa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant les mitaines. _Deux_ lits, _deux_ chaises, _deux_ gilets pare-balles, autant d'armes… Il lança un regard troublé à Seifer. Ce dernier détourna les yeux et arracha sèchement le paquet des mains de son acolyte pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Squall néanmoins l'arrêta dans son geste en lui agrippant fortement le poignet, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Raijin et Fujin.

— Seifer, ne me dis pas que dans cet appartement, tu vivais avec Z-

— Ta gueule, on a pas le temps pour ça ! coupa Seifer d'un ton cinglant.

Le brun s'apprêtait à répliquer, décidé à exprimer le fond de sa pensée, mais Seifer avait raison. Leur raison principale ici était tout autre. Il relâcha avec mauvaise foi le poignet de son vis-à-vis et recula de quelques pas, puis croisa les bras. Tout de même, la réaction à laquelle il avait assistée le rassurait, dans un certain sens ; au moins, _il_ avait de l'importance, même après toutes ces années… Bientôt, il serait vengé. Bientôt…

Seifer se racla la gorge et finit par déposer les gants sur la table. Il les observa un instant, les poings serrés, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Evidemment, il connaissait la réponse, mais parviendrait-il à réaliser son souhait ? Autant le sien qu'à _lui_ ? Les problèmes, il abhorrait les problèmes, au même titre qu'attendre.

_« Hey, je sais qu'on se déteste et tout, mais on a pas trop le choix, hein ? On va devoir s'associer jusqu'à ce qu'on soit libres… Tous les quatre, on va de nouveau vivre ensemble, sans problèmes. Et j'insiste sur 'problèmes', parce que j'aime pas les problèmes. »_

Peut-être que ce fut à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait vraiment commencé à haïr les complications, inconsciemment. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur. Et dire qu'il avait proclamé le détester, maintenant il avait des regrets ? Du vent, tout ça ! Seifer frappa la table de son poing et se tourna abruptement vers ses trois compagnons, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

— Notre objectif ? Assassiner Xemnas.

* * *

Je pense que vous l'avez vu venir, n'est-ce pas ? o/ Tout le monde veut tuer Xemnas, c'est fou.

J'espère que tout ça ne vous a pas trop embrouillés. Pour ceux ayant joué à FF IV, vous pouvez voir la petite référence que j'ai mise dans le discours de Golbez qui dit à Roxas de ne pas se laisser guider par la haine (c'est ce qui lui est arrivé). A l'inverse, ceux ayant joué à FF VIII, doivent avoir reconnu le légendaire facepalm de Squall ! Si vous ne saviez pas, Fujin et Raijin sont Fuu et Rai, qui viennent de FF VIII ; j'utilise donc leur chara-design de leur jeu d'origine (Fujin a un bandeau sur l'œil gauche au lieu d'avoir des mèches qui le recouvrent).

Un mystérieux personnage qui hante le passé de Seifer et de Squall ? Roxas qui apprend que ses parents étaient des scientifiques de l'Ordre et veut se venger ? Kain a trahi le groupe pour aider Golbez ? J'espère répondre rapidement à ces questions ! XD

Une p'tite review ? :3


	8. Oiseau en cage

Salut tout le monde !

Pour commencer, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créé une **page Facebook** sous le même pseudo pour mettre des updates sur mes fics. :)

Ensuite, concernant ce chapitre, beaucoup de mentions entre la relation Roxas-Seifer, car il le faut bien ! ;D Au tout début de ma fic, je ne pensais pas faire de Seifer un personnage très important, de même pour Squall, mais les choses ont fait qu'ils ont pris plus de place. Du coup je dois bien développer tout ça, et en prime un autre événement qui saura peut-être vous étonner. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Oiseau en cage**

Roxas ne savait même plus où se mettre après les événements de la veille. Les révélations faites par Golbez et par Kain semblaient à peine croyables, et pourtant… Tout se reliait, et les pièces manquantes du puzzle s'assemblaient petit à petit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé cela à propos de ses parents, et cela le dégoûtait encore plus de faire partie de l'Organisation, cette même organisation qui les avait assassinés. Comment réparer ces erreurs ? Comment faire pour s'en sortir ? Ventus devait être mis au courant. Impérativement.

Non. Le poids de ce fardeau serait trop lourd pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée que ses parents aient un jour eu un quelconque rapport avec l'Ordre. Rien que de s'y trouver le rendait mal à l'aise, et le fait que son propre frère remplissait le poste de Numéro XIII n'arrangeait pas les choses ; apprendre la vérité ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation et le choquer.

Seifer n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Roxas ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais d'ordinaire il le prévenait lorsqu'il comptait passer une nuit blanche à finir son travail, ou faire des heures supplémentaires. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'adulte n'agissait pas de manière naturelle ces derniers temps. Quelque chose était-il arrivé à son entourage ? Se trouvait-il sur une mission dangereuse ? Avait-il un quelconque plan en tête ? L'Ange des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas le savoir, et pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Seifer ne lui devait rien, après tout ; il s'agissait plutôt de l'inverse, et Roxas s'en voyait désolé qu'il ne puisse pas payer sa dette envers cet homme qui avait eu la générosité de l'adopter et de l'aider – malgré son attitude parfois, voire souvent, brusque. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons qui avaient poussé Seifer à rejoindre l'Organisation, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de bon cœur ; la manière dont il agissait en présence de Xemnas le prouvait – toujours dédaigneux, à la limite de l'irrespect, même s'il se comportait généralement ainsi avec tout le monde. L'on faisait tout de même attention avec le Supérieur ! Roxas espérait que son père adoptif n'ait pas rencontré de problèmes, et qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Il ne voulait pas perdre la dernière personne en qui il pouvait faire confiance au sein de l'Organisation – maintenant que Kain s'était enfui. Il s'était toujours demandé comment il avait pu se sentir à l'aise aussi rapidement avec Seifer ; son comportement désinvolte, sa manière vulgaire de parler, l'impression qu'il donnait comme s'il ne se préoccupait de rien… D'ordinaire, ce genre de personnes n'aurait pas mis l'Ange des Ténèbres en confiance, mais là c'était différent. Seifer le regardait d'une façon… mélancolique ? déterminée ? protectrice ? Il ne savait pas, mais il était certain que le polyvalent se souciait un tant soit peu de lui.

Samedi, Roxas se voyait rarement remis des missions. – le week-end en général. Il s'occupait généralement des tâches attribuées durant la semaine ; de ce fait il profitait de ses journées de repos pour se remettre les idées en ordre et prendre un peu de recul face à tous les événements dont il avait été témoins toute la semaine. Aujourd'hui, il comptait éclaircir, ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie, le mystère qu'entourait Edge. Depuis son ascension au poste de Numéro XI, il intriguait de plus en plus Roxas de par son comportement étrange envers lui et sa promotion directe après la mort de Marluxia. Il se doutait bien que la mort de ce dernier avait été planifiée, mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but et comment ? Kain ne lui avait rien dit, et Seifer ne devait pas savoir grand-chose sur les actions des Piliers. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'adresser à la bonne personne… Mais pour le moment, Roxas décida de faire un tour dans le bâtiment. Il pourrait peut-être ainsi entendre quelques rumeurs, ou des informations qui lui auraient échappées.

Sa précédente mission avec Edge s'était soldée par un échec, et comme le Numéro XI s'était chargé de faire le rapport, l'Ange des Ténèbres ignorait le sort que lui réservait Xemnas. Il s'agissait de sa dernière chance pour « se rattraper », comme le disait le Supérieur, mais une mission de recherches pouvait s'étaler sur plusieurs jours, voire des semaines… D'ici là, il espérait avoir trouvé une solution quant à sa sentence. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne comptait pas mourir et laisser Xemnas faire sa loi. Trop de choses étaient mises en jeu – son frère, la fierté de sa famille, son honneur, ses promesses –, et se soumettre à la volonté de cet homme signifierait abandonner. Pour le moment, il était sauf – du moins, il l'espérait.

Sortant de son appartement, il tomba nez à nez avec Zexion. Etonné de le voir sur le pas de sa porte, Roxas l'interrogea.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je cherche Seifer, répondit simplement Zexion.

— Tu arrives au mauvais moment, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

La manière dont les sourcils de Zexion se froncèrent inquiéta Roxas. Apparemment, le Numéro VI et son père adoptif avait un rendez-vous fixé, et cela contrariait le premier. Que pouvait bien être le sujet de cette réunion ?

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Roxas, confus.

Zexion se plongea dans ses pensées, attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index, et marmonna des mots que Roxas ne comprirent pas. Cherchant activement dans la mallette qu'il transportait toujours avec lui, il remit à l'adolescent un papier que ce dernier identifia comme étant un certificat médical – un similaire au sien. L'Ange des Ténèbres arqua un sourcil, interrogeant son interlocuteur du regard. Le nom de Seifer figurait sur la feuille ; pour quelle raison aurait-il besoin d'un tel document ? Il ne se portait pas malade, à ce qu'il sache.

— Ne me pose pas de questions, il m'a juste demandé de lui remettre ce certificat, indiqua Zexion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais tu ferais mieux de le donner au Supérieur pour le couvrir, qu'importe son idée.

Hochant lentement la tête, Roxas examina le papier plus attentivement alors que Zexion fit volte-face et partit. Seifer avait demandé à Zexion de stipuler qu'il était sujet à d'affreux maux de têtes et de douleurs au dos. Soit. Il n'avait montré aucun de ces signes ces derniers jours – du moins, pour ce que Roxas en savait, même s'il était vrai qu'il lui manquait une semaine d'informations. Il n'était pas certain que Xemnas croirait les mots inscrit sur cette feuille, mais il n'avait pas le choix ; il devait aider Seifer, et de toute façon il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Dire qu'il restait dans leur appartement ne serait pas trop difficile.

L'esprit encore plus embrouillé, Roxas se rendit au premier sous-sol pour remettre le certificat médical à Xemnas. En chemin il croisa les regards surpris des autres membres de l'Organisation, certainement dû au fait qu'il soit toujours là malgré son évasion – son emprisonnement n'avait pas été gardé secret, paraît-il – et que le Supérieur l'ait autorisé à continuer à « travailler ». Tentant de ne pas y prêter attention, il accéléra le pas. Il n'avait pas besoin que les autres le prennent pour une distraction ou une bête de foire ; cela l'angoissait déjà de se retrouver seul dans la bâtisse sans avoir qui que ce soit pour trouver du soutien, alors être sujet des ragots devait bien être son dernier souhait.

Xemnas se trouvait comme à son habitude dans l'une des petites pièces du premier sous-sol, où il recevait les membres de l'Organisation seulement en cas d'urgence. Roxas jugeait que cela en était une, étant donné que Seifer ne s'était pas encore montré de la journée – matinée – et il ne voudrait pas que l'on le soupçonne de traîtrise ou de fuite.

Poussant alors doucement la porte du bureau après avoir préalablement frappé, il observa l'expression de Xemnas ; ce dernier paraissait très calme, voire détendu, mais très occupé à trier des rapports et à faire une liste – de quoi, le Numéro XIII l'ignorait. Le Supérieur releva la tête, et un rictus élut domicile ses lèvres pour une raison apparente ; Roxas ne venait pratiquement jamais le voir en dehors des réunions, d'autant plus que l'adolescent avait le cran de se montrer après ses échecs. Ne manquant pas l'occasion de se distraire un peu, Xemnas délaissa son travail de côté et s'adressa à l'Ange des Ténèbres.

— Que me veux-tu, Numéro XIII ? s'enquit-il. Il est rare de te trouver ici pendant tes jours de repos.

— Je suis juste venu vous remettre un papier, c'est tout, répliqua Roxas.

S'approchant de la table de travail, Roxas déposa la feuille en face du Numéro I qui la scruta attentivement. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un certificat médical figurant le nom de Seifer, signé par la main de Zexion, il fronça les sourcils. Que cela voulait-il dire ? D'où venait ce papier et pourquoi existait-il, en premier lieu ? Manifestant son incompréhension et sa frustration grandissante, Xemnas ordonna à Roxas de s'expliquer. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

— Zexion est passé par l'appartement pour donner ce certificat, commença-t-il. Seifer ne se sentait pas assez bien pour vous le remettre en mains propres, donc je me suis déplacé.

L'explication tenait la route, ou du moins Roxas l'espérait. Même s'il était rare que Seifer se porte malade, cela ne demeurait pas impossible – c'était dans la nature humaine, après tout. L'Ange des Ténèbres priait intérieurement que Xemnas le laisse partir après ce renseignement, ne tenant pas à s'attarder plus longtemps ici. De plus, avec un peu de chance, s'il ne se faisait pas surveiller après cette entrevue, il pourrait peut-être rendre une visite à Ventus afin de prendre de ses nouvelles depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – cela ne remontait qu'à un jour, mais cette mission où son jumeau avait participé l'intriguait toujours autant, pour ne pas dire que cela le rendait furieux.

Cela lui fit penser qu'il devrait en parler avec Xemnas. Ce dernier n'avait pas respecté les termes du contrat, alors pourquoi devrait-il se plier à sa volonté et accepter nonchalamment ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot non plus !

Le Supérieur soupira, lisant en diagonale les mots marqués sur le certificat. Il n'avait aucune raison d'y croire, ni de ne pas y croire ; cependant, quelque chose le turlupinait depuis ce matin, après que les gardes de nuit aient donné leur rapport. Comme de par hasard, Seifer se faisait porter malade le même jour où il apprenait que quelqu'un avait assommé pratiquement tous les gardes, et Fujin et Raijin manquaient à l'appel. Etrange coïncidence…

— Est-il vraiment malade ? demanda-t-il en fixant Roxas droit dans les yeux.

Roxas tenta de ne pas se dérober face à ce regard intense, qui n'avait que pour seul but de le déstabiliser et le rendre plus vulnérable. S'il hésitait maintenant, tout serait découvert.

Prenant toute la détermination et l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve après autant d'années de façade, il répondit calmement :

— Il n'a pas quitté son lit ce matin, si ça peut vous donner une idée de son état actuel.

Xemnas secoua la tête ; lui qui espérait que son vis-à-vis montrerait un signe de faiblesse qu'il pourrait interpréter comme étant un mensonge, il avait échoué. Il pouvait toujours demander à quelqu'un de passer par l'appartement afin de vérifier, mais il doutait que Roxas se laisse faire. Cet adolescent avait le don de ne lui causer que des problèmes.

L'Ange des Ténèbres fit mine de partir après s'être excusé, mais au moment où il allait passer l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna brusquement et lança un regard meurtrier à Xemnas. Il ne comptait absolument pas passer cette erreur, et il se moquait bien de savoir qu'il pourrait être de nouveau sanctionné. Ventus ne méritait pas de se trouver sur le terrain d'une mission pareille ; il ne méritait pas d'être en mission tout court.

— J'ai une question à vous poser, Supérieur, lança-t-il froidement. Pouvez-vous me rappeler les termes de notre contrat ?

Xemnas eut un large sourire. Cela ne fit qu'accroître la colère de Roxas qui se faisait violence de ne pas éliminer cet homme sur-le-champ – cet homme ayant violé leur contrat, cet homme ayant tué ses parents, cet homme ayant volé tout ce qu'il possédait. Il paierait pour ses actes.

— Vous êtes sous mes ordres jusqu'à votre majorité, énonça Xemnas. Ventus et toi ne pouvez pas vous voir si je ne l'autorise pas, et tu es obligé d'accomplir toutes les missions que je te confie.

— C'est marrant, parce que vous passez de « vous » à « tu », mais il me semble que je suis le _seul_ à être concerné par vos _ordres_, souligna sèchement Roxas. Je vais aller droit au but : pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Ventus en mission hier ?

Le Supérieur éclata de rire. Purement, simplement. Il savait que Roxas viendrait tôt ou tard pour exiger des explications quant à ce petit tour dont il avait éprouvé l'envie d'exécuter. De toute manière, que pouvait le Numéro XIII contre lui ? Absolument rien. Il n'aurait pas le cran de le tuer maintenant, alors que tous les membres de l'Organisation se trouvaient encore là, et sans plan ses chances de fuite risquaient de s'élever à un pourcentage très bas.

Roxas hésitait sincèrement entre faire semblant de n'être pas plus affecté par cet affront et se saisir de son revolver pour se débarrasser de cet individu. Se contrôler et garder son calme devenaient de plus en plus ardu au fur et à mesure que la poussée de rire de son interlocuteur se prolongeait.

— Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? cracha-t-il.

— Roxas, tu es tellement naïf, s'esclaffa Xemnas. Tu crois sincèrement qu'un simple contrat, des mots en l'air et des papiers sans importance, vont m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ? Cela prouve à quel point tu es stupide.

Cela fut la phrase de trop. L'Ange des Ténèbres agrippa son revolver et, retirant la sécurité, le pointa sur Xemnas qui cessa immédiatement de rire, mais arborait toujours son sourire de manipulateur. Il ne croyait toujours pas que ce Numéro XIII, dont il avait spécialement programmé la formation, pouvait presser la gâchette pour en finir immédiatement. Roxas se sentait prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, et si sa conscience ne lui criait pas qu'il devait penser à Ventus avant de tout détruire, la balle se logerait déjà dans le crâne du Supérieur. Tremblant de rage, il ne baissa pas pour autant son arme ; ne pas donner l'illusion de la peur, ne pas donner l'illusion de la lâcheté, ne pas donner l'illusion de la soumission.

— Une dernière chose, _Xemnas_, grinça-t-il. Cecil et Rosa Harvey, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Le sourire de Xemnas tomba instantanément.

_Eux_.

— Et bien ? dit-il, ne voyant pas où cela les mènerait.

— Vous savez qui ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? continua Roxas. J'ose l'espérer, en tout cas.

Alors comme ça, il voulait la vérité ?

— Roxas _Harvey_, si tu penses que je ne les connaissais pas, pourquoi crois-tu que tu es ici ? exposa Xemnas d'un ton neutre.

— Je vais te buter ! rugit Roxas.

Un coup partit. Sans silencieux. La balle fusa dans l'air, traçant sa trajectoire rectiligne, impartiale, sans se soucier de sa cible.

Déformé par la rage et la haine, le visage de Roxas n'exprimait que la colère. Ses doigts tremblaient, tout son corps subissait l'effet de la pression par le revolver, ses jambes manquaient de se dérober à tout moment. Il s'obstinait à se tenir debout, à ne pas fléchir, à ne pas donner le sentiment de victoire à cet _enfoiré_, à rester fort qu'importe les circonstances. Il voulait crier, hurler, déverser tout son désespoir et sa fureur, tout extérioriser, se sentir enfin _libre_, libre de son destin, libre de ses actions, libre de pouvoir _vivre_.

Et tout ceci allait lui être privé encore longtemps.

La balle était partie, mais se logea dans le mur derrière Xemnas, loin, trop loin de sa cible initiale. Une fissure se trouvait à présent au-dessus du fauteuil du Supérieur, pratiquement près du plafond, comme si le sort avait décidé de s'acharner une fois de plus.

_Impossible pourquoi impossible pourquoi impossible pourquoi_

_Bordel._

Roxas retenait difficilement son propre poids. Il se sentait faiblir, beaucoup trop, non, ne pas céder, résister à la tentation, rester fort, _rester fort rester fort-_

— Putain, pourquoi ?! hurla le Numéro XIII.

N'y tenant plus, désespéré et perdant tout espoir, Roxas se laissa tomber à genoux, agrippant son revolver jusqu'à blanchir la jointure de ses phalanges, des larmes de rage coulant _librement_ sur ses joues, étouffant du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses sanglots. Encore une fois, il avait échoué.

Xemnas ne pouvait pas se sentir plus soulagé et satisfait qu'à ce moment-là. Il venait d'échapper à la mort, à la fureur d'un garçon, à la puissance d'une arme, à la défaite. Il s'estimait chanceux que la haine avait aveuglé Roxas, sinon il se serait retrouvé inerte sur son bureau, comme un simple déchet.

Le bruit de la détonation alerta quelques membres de l'Ordre, qui arrivèrent immédiatement pour s'assurer de la protection de leur chef. En voyant que ce dernier était sain et sauf, et que l'Ange des Ténèbres se trouvait à terre, une seule idée leur traversa l'esprit. Une seule idée simple, évidente, claire et connue. Ils s'apprêtèrent à emmener Roxas lorsque Xemnas les interrompit.

— Emmenez-le, mais raccompagnez-le juste dans son appartement, indiqua-t-il calmement. Gardez son pistolet pendant le trajet, mais rendez-le-lui après.

— Mais Supérieur, vous en êtes certain ? hésita l'un des gardes, peu certain de la sécurité de cette action.

— Faites ce que je dis.

Le ton ferme de Xemnas ne laissa pas d'autre alternative aux gardes qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous que Roxas résisterait, il se releva de lui-même et suivit les hommes sans même accorder un dernier regard au Numéro I. Le désespoir qu'il éprouvait devait être tel qu'il n'osait même pas défier une nouvelle fois son ennemi juré.

Xemnas put néanmoins entendre une dernière chose.

— Ne croyez pas vous en tirer si facilement.

Il l'avait déjà compris.

Cet enfant risquait de lui faire vivre un Enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à atteindre son but, et Xemnas ne fit que soupirer face à tout cela.

* * *

— Ok, je crois qu'il faut vraiment trouver une solution pour notre problème.

— Ferme-la Raijin, si t'es pas content dors dans la rue.

— Bruyant.

— Hé, ça va bien de dormir à quatre dans deux mètres carré ! J'ai fait l'expérience une fois, je veux pas recommencer !

— Tu es un pleurnichard, Raijin.

Seifer se tapa le front. Il savait que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée de rester tous les quatre dans un appartement aussi petit et délabré, mais aucun autre choix ne se présentait à eux pour le moment. Il s'agissait de la cachette idéale et en changer maintenant s'avérait totalement inutile ; de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient atteindre facilement le bâtiment de l'Organisation, leur épargnant alors un long trajet et une fastidieuse fuite en cas d'urgence. Evidemment, Raijin fut celui qui se plaignit – pas que Seifer en doutait, loin de là – et il ne supporterait pas longtemps ses accusations. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Squall pour faire taire le phénomène – oui, il accepterait même l'aide de Squall, au point où il en était.

La nuit avait été agitée, serrés comme ils étaient, mais l'important fut que le réveil ait été plus facile – quitter cette position désagréable et douloureuse s'avérait une raison suffisante pour se lever. Seifer ne leur avait pas non plus laissé le choix.

Après que tout le monde se soit préparé et mangé, le polyvalent décida de mettre son plan à exécution.

— Bon, on va essayer d'être rapides, ok ? commença-t-il. Si vous avez des requêtes à formuler, je vous écouterai après mon explication.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Lorsque Seifer s'assura qu'il avait leur attention, il poursuivit :

— Le plus simple serait d'aller directement chez Xemnas – son bureau – pour le tuer, mais vu comment on est partis, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous laissent rentrer. Du coup je pensais qu'on pourrait l'obliger à sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Et comment veux-tu faire ça, au juste ? demanda sceptiquement Squall.

Seifer lança un regard noir à Squall, n'appréciant pas le peu de confiance que ce dernier lui accordait. Certes, cela paraissait totalement irréalisable, mais le temps ne leur était pas compté – même si le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Le polyvalent sortit de l'une des caisses en carton un plan qu'il déplia et étala sur la table. Ses trois acolytes se penchèrent pour mieux l'examiner, et ils reconnurent aussitôt les deux sous-sols du bâtiment.

— On va se frayer un chemin, déclara Seifer. On a toujours – ou en tout cas, moi – les clés et le bip du parking. On remonte jusqu'au bureau de Xemnas, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, et on dépose _ça_ devant sa porte.

Seifer agita une enveloppe blanche fermée, qui suscita l'intérêt des trois autres. Qu'y avait-il dans cette pochette ? Mais surtout, une pensée leur traversa l'esprit et Squall fut le premier à réagir, les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu veux me faire croire que ton plan consiste à du _chantage_ ? s'offensa-t-il. Seifer, je ne te connaissais pas si lâche.

— Avant de me faire tes leçons de psychologie, si tu savais ce qu'il y avait dans cette enveloppe, tu saurais que c'est plus que du chantage, grinça Seifer. … Oui, bon, ok, c'est du chantage, mais ça sera bénéfique pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

Voyant que Seifer ne s'étalerait pas plus sur le sujet, Squall soupira et abandonna. Il était curieux et intrigué par ce « quelqu'un d'autre » ; jamais son ami n'avait agi pour le bien d'autrui – à part pour Linoa, bien évidemment – et force était d'avouer qu'il le ferait parler par n'importe quel moyen. Tout comme Raijin et Fujin, il aimerait également connaître le contenu de cette enveloppe, qui selon Seifer ne serait pas si anodin que cela.

Les deux partenaires de garde s'échangèrent des regards, aussi perdus l'un que l'autre, mais décidèrent de faire confiance à leur ami et leader de cette mission. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux ? Soutenir et faire confiance en son opinion ? Depuis toujours ils s'étaient tous les trois entraidés, dans toutes les situations possibles, même les plus difficiles et horribles. Trois complices toujours là pour l'autre.

Seifer rangea l'enveloppe dans la poche de sa veste. Il serait pour l'instant celui qui la garderait ; pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres, mais il se sentirait plus rassuré si elle se trouvait entre ses mains. Ces photos… Personne ne voudrait les voir, et lorsqu'il avait eu quelques suspicions sur cette cohabitation, il avait jugé bon de la surveiller un peu. Et il avait bien fait. Rien que d'y penser le rendait malade, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, et l'avouait encore moins, il se préoccupait de Roxas – et par extension, de son jumeau.

Xemnas était une véritable ordure.

— Je disais donc, reprit Seifer, on dépose ça devant sa porte avec un mot, stipulant qu'on veut le rencontrer ailleurs. Qu'il vienne avec des gardes, on s'en fout, on est quatre. Et là on le butera.

Le plan semblait si simple, si réalisable, et pourtant, rien ne leur affirmait que Xemnas se laisserait manipuler aussi facilement. De plus, il prendrait toutes les précautions nécessaires avant de se rendre à ce rendez-vous, s'il venait…

Squall fronça les sourcils.

— Et s'il ne vient pas ? s'enquit-il.

— Pourquoi faut toujours que tu poses des questions ? grommela Seifer. Il viendra. C'est un enfoiré, mais il est pas lâche. Du moins, je pense.

— Au pire, s'il ne vient pas, on pourra toujours le trouver dans son bureau, proposa au hasard Raijin. On a qu'à tout défoncer et le tour est joué !

— Abruti, commenta Fujin.

Raijin lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais ne rétorqua pas. Il ne tenait pas à se faire de nouveau frapper par la jeune femme, _parce que ça faisait mal_.

Seifer ne put réprimer le grognement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Gardant tout de même son calme, il fit attention à ne pas paraître trop sec.

— Raijin, s'il suffisait de tout défoncer, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps, soupira-t-il. Sauf que si on entre comme ça dans le bâtiment, on aura toute l'Organisation à dos. On aura pas le temps de s'enfuir.

Raijin décida qu'à partir de cette minute il se tairait.

* * *

Roxas resta pratiquement amorphe pendant plusieurs heures. Regardant avec les yeux vides à travers la fenêtre, il se sentait totalement pitoyable. Il l'avait, il la _tenait_, la chance de tuer Xemnas, et il ne l'avait même pas saisie… S'il ne s'était pas laissé submerger par le flot d'émotions beaucoup trop intense, il aurait pu, il aurait gagné, il aurait _réussi_. S'il s'était acharné, battu en son for intérieur, intériorisé sa haine, _il aurait pu_… Toute cette impuissance le frustrait et le rendait plus qu'irrité. Il voulait tout détruire, tout faire disparaître, ne plus penser à rien, il désirait juste vivre une vie normale. Pourquoi fallait-il que rien n'aille dans le sens qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi Xemnas devait-il se montrer plus puissant, plus prévoyant, plus chanceux ? Tout cela n'avait absolument aucune logique. Il donnerait cher pour échapper à cette vie, pour s'enfuir, pour éviter tous les problèmes, pour pouvoir enterrer cette partie de sa vie, pour surmonter ces épreuves.

Ventus. Roxas n'avait toujours pas pu le voir. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : quinze heures et vingt minutes. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix heures, mais son estomac ne réclamait pas son dû. Il n'avait pas l'appétit à cela, de toute façon. A cette heure-là de la journée, il avait plus de chance de se faire surprendre par des gardes ou par le Supérieur lui-même dans l'appartement du chef, et cela l'agaçait à un tel point qu'il retournerait bien dans les sous-sols pour retenter sa chance. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Xemnas ne lui avait pas confisqué son arme après un tel événement ; le croyait-il assez intelligent pour ne pas recommencer ? Ou bien n'était-ce là qu'une sorte d'auto-persuasion ? A moins qu'il ne jugeait inutile de lui retirer son revolver, étant donné qu'il le lui rendrait pour l'envoyer en mission. Dans tous les cas, il possédait toujours son pistolet, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Roxas se dit finalement qu'il se calmerait et se reposerait durant tout le week-end. Cela le relaxerait et le mettrait de meilleure humeur s'il arrêtait de penser, ne serait-ce quelques jours, à ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Il devait prendre un peu de recul par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il ferait mieux d'agir plus précautionneusement près de Xemnas à présent. Au moindre faux pas, il était certain que sa mort arriverait aussitôt. C'était tout de même étrange qu'après toutes ces erreurs, ces affronts, ces échecs, le Supérieur ne l'avait pas encore tué. Sa devise était pourtant de se débarrasser des éléments inutiles à ses yeux ; alors pourquoi le gardait-il en vie ? Certainement pas par affection ; sûrement à des fins stratégiques, car n'étant qu'un adolescent, Xemnas pouvait l'envoyer accomplir une tâche que les autres Piliers ne pourraient pas. Il s'agissait de la seule explication plausible qui venait à l'esprit de Roxas, et il doutait qu'il en soit autrement. En un sens, cela le rassurait ; cela lui donnait donc plus de temps pour établir un moyen de s'échapper avec Ventus avant d'atteindre ses dix-huit ans – ou même après –, puisqu'il était hors de danger.

Le Numéro I avait prouvé tout à l'heure que le contrat ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ce qu'il souhaitait, de ce fait il y avait de fortes chances que les deux jumeaux ne quitteraient en aucun cas l'Organisation. Laisser des anciens membres en liberté sans savoir ce qu'ils devenaient, ou sans surveiller leurs actions, s'avérait inconscient et Xemnas ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer cela. Comment Roxas avait-il pu se montrer aussi naïf lorsqu'il avait accepté ? Une partie de lui lui intimait qu'il n'avait à l'époque que douze ans, un âge où l'on ne prenait pas toujours conscience du danger qui nous entourait ; toutefois, croire un inconnu était quelque chose que personne ne ferait, mais les circonstances dans lesquelles la proposition avait faite ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était soit accepter, soit se retrouver séparé de son frère.

Les deux possibilités demeuraient horribles, même maintenant. Impossible de les départager, de dire ce qui était le pire entre devenir un meurtrier et ne peut-être jamais revoir sa seule famille.

Roxas soupira bruyamment et continuait à regarder par la fenêtre. Rien d'intéressant ne se passait dans la rue, mais il ne savait pas comment s'occuper autrement. Les devoirs pour le lycée, il n'avait pas la tête à cela – et y portait très peu d'intérêt – il ne pouvait pas s'introduire dans l'appartement de Xemnas pour voir Ventus ; il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire face aux paroles énigmatiques d'Edge lorsqu'il lui poserait ses questions ; se promener dans le froid s'avérait une bonne idée, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Donc il regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux semi-ouverts. Il se sentait tellement fatigué, comme si toutes ces émotions lui avaient drainé la totalité de son énergie, comme si rien que le fait de réfléchir constituait un effort colossal pour son esprit. Il devrait sincèrement songer à prendre plus de repos.

Et Seifer qui ne revenait toujours pas. Il aurait au moins pu l'avertir, lui laisser un mot, lui donner de vagues détails, mais _quelque chose_ ! Roxas ne possédait même pas de portable, c'était l'Ordre qui lui en fournissait un en cas de communication longue-distance lors des missions ; il ne pouvait donc pas contacter son père adoptif.

La sonnerie de l'appartement le sortit de ses pensées et il sursauta. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Grognant un peu, Roxas se leva avec réticence de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir la porte à qui que ce soit ayant osé le déranger dans sa rêverie et son oisiveté.

Devant lui se tenait l'un des hommes de sécurité de l'Organisation, et l'Ange des Ténèbres cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant pourquoi il recevait la visite d'un garde.

— Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il poliment, la voix éreintée.

— Navré de vous déranger, Numéro XIII, mais je suis là sur ordre du Supérieur, annonça le garde.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Xemnas, encore lui. Ne pouvait-il pas lui ficher la paix pour une fois ? Il voulait sincèrement rembarrer le garde en déclarant qu'il se moquait bien de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre du Numéro I, mais il s'abstint. Une tentative d'assassinat remplissait déjà suffisamment cette journée, inutile d'en rajouter.

— Il lui paraissait judicieux de vous mettre au courant de cela, poursuivit l'homme. Votre père adoptif, Seifer Almasy, ainsi que deux agents de sécurité, Raijin et Fujin, sont portés disparus. Nous les soupçonnons de fuite et de ce fait, de trahison. Nous devons fouiller l'appartement.

Les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent, et il resta bouche bée devant cette annonce, tandis que d'autres hommes entrèrent sans même attendre sa permission pour commencer leur travail.

_C'est. Quoi. Ce. Délire._

* * *

__Je vous dis à la prochaine pour découvrir la suite, et merci d'avoir lu ! Une p'tite review ? :3


	9. Ne compter que sur soi

Coucou !

Première nouvelle, ce n'est pas nouveau, j'update toujours très tard mes fics... Mais joyeux AkuRoku Day quand même ! :)

Deuxième nouvelle, et je suis sincèrement désolée de vous l'annoncer ainsi, mais **je fais une pause** dans mes fanfictions KH. Ou plus précisément, je mets en pause toutes les fics requérant des scènes de combat ("En 100 cercles alchimiques" est également en pause). J'ai tout expliqué sur mon profil et sur ma page Facebook.  
Je compte poster dans les jours à venir le chapitre 19 de "Perpétuelle confrontation", et ensuite, je ne garantis pas que le 20ème chapitre sera publié avant que je ne finisse le 21ème. Je m'excuse encore, et espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Si cela intéresse quelqu'un, je serai toujours dans le fandom de Fire Emblem et de Kuroko no Basuke, où je posterai des textes plus axés angst.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Ne compter que sur soi**

Roxas regardait les hommes entrer au nombre de cinq dans l'appartement, complètement éberlué. Ils s'attelaient à la tâche et examinaient tout ce qu'il leur passait sous la main, fouillant chaque recoin de chaque pièce, sans prêter attention au propriétaire. Le Numéro XIII sortit de sa torpeur au bout d'une poignée de secondes et s'adressa au garde qui avait sonné à sa porte, en train de griffonner quelque chose sur un bloc-notes.

— Comment ça, ils sont _portés disparus_ ? s'étrangla-t-il.

L'agent arqua un sourcil, s'arrêtant dans son activité et fixa son interlocuteur.

— Ils ne sont plus dans le bâtiment, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? répondit-il. Tout laisse porter à croire qu'ils se sont enfuis, des gardes de sécurité ont été assommés cette nuit.

— Mais ça ne prouve absolument rien ! s'exclama Roxas. Pourquoi ils feraient une chose pareille ?

— Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Je fais simplement mon travail. Et puis entre nous, Almasy agissait de manière suspecte depuis le début.

Roxas se passa rageusement une main dans les cheveux, inspirant profondément. Cela devenait un véritable bazar depuis quelques jours, et il sentait que les ennuis n'étaient pas près de se terminer. Il tenta de trouver une raison quant à cette possible fuite, car au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout concordait – Seifer ne revenait pas de toute la nuit, il avait fait faire un certificat médical, deux gardes manquaient à l'appel, et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il osait espérer que cela soit faux, mais beaucoup trop d'indices tendaient à faire penser le contraire, à son grand désarroi. De plus, il doutait que Seifer aurait été si imprudent pour avoir négligemment laissé des pistes dans l'appartement alors qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où l'Organisation irait chercher en premier. Il soupira bruyamment et attendit que cette inspection prenne fin.

* * *

Squall avait été désigné pour remettre cette enveloppe à Xemnas, étant donné que des quatre, il demeurait le moins suspect. Le trouver au bâtiment pendant le week-end pouvait s'avérer étrange, puisque il ne donnait pas de leçons à Ventus, mais personne ne le soupçonnerait. Seifer avait particulièrement insisté là-dessus, malgré le fait que le balafré ait pu voir à quel point ces efforts lui avaient coûté – de mettre sa fierté de côté et demander un service à son ami et rival. Intérieurement Squall se promit de remplir cette tâche à bien, pour ne pas ruiner les efforts de Seifer à néant.

Squall entrait alors tranquillement dans la bâtisse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre. Il fit attention à ne pas trop regarder autour de lui pour éviter de paraître mal à l'aise, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur afin de se rendre aux sous-sols. Il fut surpris de voir Demyx en sortir, lui qui d'habitude restait cloîtré dans sa chambre. Le Numéro IX lui adressa un sourire et le salua joyeusement, chose que Squall rendit sans gaieté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Demyx. On est samedi, tu n'as pas besoin de venir.

— Je sais, j'ai juste une petite affaire à régler, répliqua Squall.

— Oh, bah je te laisse. Salut !

La Mélopée Nocturne sortit du bâtiment, tandis que Squall continuait son chemin. Ce dernier espérait que cette rencontre ne se répandrait pas ; il risquait lui-même d'être suspecté de trahison, et cela rendrait les choses plus difficiles s'ils devaient pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il restait encore Roxas, le fils adoptif de Seifer… Non, cela s'avérerait trop dangereux de l'impliquer dans cette affaire.

Squall s'assura que Xemnas se trouvait toujours dans son bureau – les gardes le confirmèrent. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé le fait que personne ne devait se tenir juste à côté de la pièce de travail du Supérieur pour qu'il ait son calme et son intimité. De ce fait, Squall avait le champ libre pour déposer l'enveloppe et repartir sans que les agents de sécurité ne suspectent quoi que ce soit. Il extirpa l'objet de la poche de son manteau, le fixant durant quelques instants. Il était vraiment intrigué quant à son contenu, mais Seifer ne voulait rien dire à ce propos ; cela devait certainement être des clichés compromettants. Il soupira et toqua à la porte. Il attendit une réponse, qui vint immédiatement. Un rictus traversa son visage et il glissa l'enveloppe sous la porte, avant de partir aussi vite qu'il le put. Les gardes le dévisagèrent, mais ils ne le retinrent pas. Squall se sentit soudainement béni.

Les dés avaient été jetés.

* * *

Lundi était arrivé bien trop vite au goût de Roxas. Tout le week-end, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Seifer et à ses plans. Il ignorait jusqu'à samedi que son père adoptif complotait quelque chose contre l'Organisation, et cela le perturbait énormément. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit toutes ces années ? Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ? Il connaissait la haine que portait le Numéro XIII envers l'Ordre, alors il n'avait rien à craindre. Roxas ne comprenait vraiment pas. C'était comme si tout le monde lui avait menti depuis le début, sans exception. Quel autre malheur allait-il lui tomber dessus ? Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un découvre que l'Ange des Ténèbres, c'était lui.

Ce fut donc d'un pas lourd qu'il s'assit à son table, appréhendant déjà les heures qu'il passerait à écouter les cours des Piliers. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que certains d'entre eux se trouvaient dans le lycée, à enseigner comme des professeurs tout à fait normaux. Comment pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi naturels ? Sincèrement, Roxas avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre les événements qui s'enchaînaient bien trop vite pour lui. Dans toute cette agitation il n'avait pas pu parler à Edge, et n'était même pas allé voir Ventus la veille – samedi soir étant trop risqué. Il avait besoin d'une distraction pour vider son esprit, et rapidement, ou il ne tarderait pas à devenir fou.

Il salua vaguement le trio d'amis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ne tenant pas spécialement à subir un interrogatoire quant à son humeur maussade et quelque peu irrité. De plus, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Axel, il ne se sentait pas en mesure d'agir de la même manière à ses côtés. Il avait quand même failli craquer en face de lui ! Et cet idiot qui disait pouvoir l'aider en le prenant dans ses bras. Il le prenait pour quoi, une fille ?

Xion fronça les sourcils en voyant que son ami avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle pensait le questionner sur sa santé, mais une autre chose la turlupinait plus.

— Roxas, il s'est passé quelque chose vendredi ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

— Vendredi ? répéta le blond, lançant un regard confus à la jeune fille.

— Oui, tu es parti précipitamment de la classe, rappela Sora.

Et il ne voulait pas non plus être interrogé sur ce sujet-là.

Roxas soupira et inventa rapidement un mensonge, le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— Mon frère s'est blessé au lycée, j'ai dû l'accompagner à l'hôpital, lança-t-il le plus assurément possible.

Sora sembla embrouillé.

— Mais normalement on contacte les parents dans ce cas, souligna-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

Roxas cligna des yeux. Et merde. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire cela. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce phénomène ? Normalement, il était habitué aux situations critiques, mais seulement physiquement. Verbalement, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir sans paraître suspect ou sans que ses paroles soient invraisemblables. Vite, vite, il devait trouver quelque chose !

Il haussa les épaules.

— Ils ont peut-être pas pu joindre mon père, rétorqua-t-il. Il n'était pas rentré du travail le soir, il devait être très occupé.

Heureusement pour lui, Xion et Sora semblèrent le croire. En revanche, Axel fronçait les sourcils et tentait de trouver une faille dans ce que disait Roxas, trouvant que quelque chose sonnait faux. Il était inhabituel pour lui de rester aussi silencieux, ce qui inquiéta grandement le Numéro XIII. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Le prenait-il pour un menteur ? L'Ange des Ténèbres espérait que non. Il ne saurait pas comment gérer cela, et encore moins l'endurer sans qu'il ait peur que tout soit révélé au grand jour. Pour casser la glace, il décida de s'adresser à Axel et de s'assurer que ce dernier ne commette aucune erreur en le questionnant trop personnellement.

— Tu sembles contrarié, Axel, fit-il remarquer.

Le concerné secoua la tête. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et semblait fuir le regard des autres.

— C'est pas grand-chose, souffla-t-il. Juste mon père qui m'a dit des trucs sur son travail qui me tracassent.

— Ton père est policier, c'est ça ? s'enquit Xion.

— Ouais, même s'il m'en parle pas des masses. Hier était une exception.

Le père d'Axel était policier ? Roxas ne l'aurait jamais cru. Tout d'un coup, il avait peur que cet homme fasse un jour partie de ses victimes. Quel était le nom de famille d'Axel, déjà ? Geraldine ? Il faudrait qu'il s'en souvienne ; même si cela ne l'affecterait pas beaucoup, il n'apprécierait pas de ressentir de la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Axel en tuant son père. En revanche, il était curieux à propos des choses que ce dernier avaient dites à son fils ; peut-être que, par le plus grand des hasards – et des malheurs – M. Geraldine se retrouvait à enquêter sur l'Organisation XIII, ce qui expliquerait l'anxiété du rouquin. Roxas espérait sincèrement que cela ne soit pas le cas.

— Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? poursuivit le Numéro XIII avec appréhension.

— Bof, il a dit qu'il serait sûrement absent assez souvent les prochains jours, voire prochaines semaines, répliqua Axel. Ca a l'air quand même vachement dangereux, mais il m'a pas dit c'était pour quoi.

Roxas hocha lentement la tête. Il redoutait le pire, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il allait devoir faire attention lors de ses prochaines missions et ne pas tuer un homme portant le nom de « Geraldine ».

Sora, n'appréciant pas l'humeur morose dès le matin, décida de changer de sujet et proposa à son groupe d'amis de passer un jour tous les quatre ensembles. Xion accepta volontiers l'idée, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'organiser ce genre de sorties ; de plus, cela leur permettrait de connaître davantage Roxas, qui ne semblait pas s'ouvrir facilement aux autres. Axel acquiesça également, retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle et attendait déjà avec impatience de battre Sora à la salle d'arcade. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit tout de même.

Roxas en revanche hésitait. Il ne savait pas si cela s'avérait bon pour lui de sortir pendant le week-end avec toute l'agitation récente, entre la trahison de Kain, les révélations sur ses parents, la fuite de Seifer et Edge qui continuait à lui occuper l'esprit – tout ceci s'était-il réellement passé en si peu de temps ? Néanmoins, il pensait que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de se changer les idées, et puis, il ne serait sûrement pas en mission.

— Si c'est samedi, je peux venir, répondit-il.

— Parfait, alors ! s'enthousiasma Sora. On fera un tour à la salle d'arcade, on discutera en traînant dans les rues, on s'arrêtera manger un bout… Une sortie entre amis, quoi !

Roxas ne savait pas ce qu'une « sortie entre amis » voulait dire par définition, mais il acquiesça quand même. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce serait une nouvelle découverte.

Etrangement, Luxord et Xigbar n'essayèrent pas de déranger le Numéro XIII avec des questions incessantes ou des remarques ; ils semblaient même distraits au point de donner moins de dynamisme à leurs cours. Roxas ignorait si les autres élèves avaient noté ce détail, mais il l'avait remarqué et cela l'intriguait. Il se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec les problèmes survenus à l'Organisation, mais ils ne devraient, en temps normal, pas être aussi affectés que cela ; à moins qu'ils n'aient eu du nouveau sur Kain, et craindraient des représailles ? Le Chevalier Dragon ne s'était jamais entendu avec quiconque, et l'Ange des Ténèbres ne serait pas étonné si le Numéro VIII préparait un mauvais coup.

Cela le frappa soudainement – et un peu tardivement. Kain et Seifer, chacun de leur côté, devait certainement établir une quelconque stratégie ou plan contre l'Ordre. Au même moment. Coïncidence ou collaboration ? S'il s'agissait du dernier, Xemnas pouvait craindre le pire ; associer deux personnes comme Kain et Seifer ferait forcément d'énormes dégâts, et Roxas imaginait à peine le degré d'impact.

Seul Vexen paraissait normal, avec ses manies de perfectionniste et ses paroles strictes et sévères. Il traitait ses élèves comme des moins que rien, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Roxas. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il obtiendrait la meilleure des couvertures, ça il pouvait en être certain. Le Numéro IV semblait particulièrement détester Axel puisqu'il ne faisait aucun effort à s'appliquer dans son devoir – peut-être que la couleur rouge de ses cheveux ne pouvait définitivement pas s'harmoniser avec le caractère de glace du professeur. Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Roxas, et l'esquisse d'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

— Alors Roxas, tu as fini de disséquer la souris ? demanda-t-il sur un ton trop joyeux.

— Voyez par vous-même, répliqua sèchement l'adolescent.

Roxas n'avait jamais, _jamais_, apprécié Vexen. Toujours à agir comme un savant fou prêt à disloquer et examiner tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur son passage.

— Bien, bien, c'est du bon travail, déclara-t-il. Je me demande comment tu agirais sur un corps humain…

La dernière partie de la phrase, à peine murmurée, fit frissonner l'Ange des Ténèbres qui ne voulait absolument pas, en aucun cas, imaginer ce qui se tramait dans les laboratoires de l'Organisation. Il s'estimait heureux de se tenir très loin de ces salles d'expérience, envoyé sur le terrain pour accomplir des missions, certes dangereuses et difficiles psychologiquement, mais plus endurables – selon lui. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit pour se focaliser de nouveau sur son cours, même s'il ne s'y intéressait pas du tout.

Il vit une boule de papier atterrir sur sa table, alors que Vexen s'occupait d'autres élèves. Curieux, le Numéro XIII déplia la feuille et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture d'Axel. Se tournant vers ce dernier, il vit qu'il ne le regardait pas – le fuyait, même. Il reporta alors son attention sur le message.

_« Si t'es encore fâché contre moi pour ce qui s'est passé vendredi, je m'excuse, ok ? »_ – et en plus petit – _« Même si c'est parce qu'on est amis que j'ai fait ça. »_

Sincèrement surpris, les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer de nouveau un regard en direction du rouquin – toujours fuyant. Il s'excusait pour _ça_ ? Certes, sur le coup il avait été énervé à cause des circonstances et par le fait d'être vu si faible devant quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Axel regretterait son geste. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais il décida d'envoyer une réponse. Il griffonna quelques mots et jeta la boule de papier sur la table de l'autre adolescent, manquant de peu de se faire voir par Vexen. Roxas observa la réaction de son ami, et ne fut pas déçu de le voir arquer un sourcil d'incompréhension. Néanmoins, Axel leva la tête en sa direction et sourit.

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais. »_

* * *

A la fin des cours, Roxas sentait qu'il ne devait absolument pas traîner. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse encore beaucoup de choses, et perdre du temps s'avérait la dernière chose dont il pouvait rêver. Quittant rapidement ses amis, il se précipita vers le métro sans leur donner plus d'indications que _« Je dois me dépêcher pour voir mon frère »_ – ce qui en soit n'était pas un véritable mensonge.

Arrivée au bâtiment de l'Organisation, il se débarrassa expressément de ses affaires dans son appartement, changea de vêtements et se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Il devait voir Edge le plus vite possible ; après tout, c'était le Ninja Imprévisible qui avait été chargé des recherches sur Kain. Il réglait d'abord ce qui paraissait le plus facile.

Il se trouvait malheureusement que le Numéro XI ne soit pas là – Roxas en déduisit qu'il était parti continuer sa mission. En revanche, Xaldin et Saix restaient là, en train de discuter sur un sujet dont ignorait l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux et les interpela. Le Numéro VII ne parut pas très enjoué à l'idée de voir son cadet, mais il tenta de le cacher.

— Que veux-tu, Numéro XIII ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Je voulais savoir où en étaient les recherches sur Kain, décréta Roxas de but en blanc.

— Désolé gamin, mais le seul qui puisse te répondre, c'est le Numéro XI, rétorqua Xaldin. Le Supérieur également, mais je doute que tu veuilles aller le voir après ce que tu as fait.

Evidemment, que l'information se répandrait dans toute l'Organisation, qu'espérait-il ? Une tentative d'assassinat ne passait pas inaperçue, surtout lorsqu'elle venait de l'un des membres. Roxas grogna face à cette réponse et les remercia brièvement avant de s'en aller. Il voulait vraiment connaître l'état des recherches, car il s'inquiétait grandement pour son oncle et son protecteur – car oui, Kain l'avait toujours protégé.

Puis, Saix le rappela brusquement, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

— Tu as une mission ce soir, déclara Saix. Il semblerait que le groupe de délinquants capturé il y a quelques jours ne comprenne pas leur situation. Certains ont réussi à s'enfuir, et veulent nous dénoncer à la police comme si nous n'étions que de simples voleurs. Nous avons placé un émetteur sur eux, tu pourras les tracer grâce à cet appareil.

Le Numéro VII lui tendit une boîte rectangulaire beige, munie d'une antenne ; sur l'écran clignotaient quatre points rouges et un point bleu à travers un plan de la ville. L'Ange des Ténèbres se saisit de l'appareil et hocha la tête, avant de repartir, l'air songeur. S'il devait éliminer quatre personnes dans la même soirée, mieux valait qu'il s'y prenne tôt pour éviter qu'ils ne lui échappent – à partir de vingt-trois heures lui semblait correct –, mais il risquait sûrement d'être vu s'il y allait durant une heure où les rues étaient encore fréquentées. Il soupira ; la discrétion et la prudence étaient de mises.

Roxas pressa le bouton du quatrième étage, dans l'espoir de voir son frère ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il voulait lui demander ce que Xemnas lui avait dit exactement lorsque ce dernier l'avait envoyé en mission. Cela ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité dans l'avenir, mais il était curieux de savoir comment le Supérieur avait formulé son ordre, alors que Ventus lui-même connaissait les termes du contrat. De toute évidence, le Numéro I ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement la prochaine fois.

Aucun garde n'était posté près de l'appartement, ce qui rassura Roxas. Il toqua à la porte, cette même façon qui leur était propre aux deux jumeaux afin de se reconnaître, et il fut accueilli par un chaleureux sourire. Ventus le fit entrer sans attendre et referma doucement la porte.

Roxas trouvait cela impressionnant que cet appartement restait toujours dans un bon état malgré tous les dossiers et archives confidentiels que pouvaient garder le Supérieur. Peut-être que le chef était une personne organisée…

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, indiqua Roxas en se tournant vers son frère. Que t'a dit Xemnas pour t'envoyer en mission alors qu'il n'avait pas le _droit_ ?

Ventus soupira. Il savait bien que cette question lui serait de nouveau posée, quand Roxas exigerait plus d'explications et de détails. Malheureusement, il ne se sentait pas en mesure de répondre clairement à cela sans que son frère ne voue encore plus de haine à Xemnas qu'il n'en avait déjà – cela risquait d'aller au-delà, même. Comment pouvait-il formuler _ça_ ? Rien que d'y penser l'embarrassait énormément, sans compter les couleurs que prendraient ses joues s'il prononçait un seul mot à ce sujet. Roxas avait certainement dû remarquer sa gêne car il plaça gentiment une main sur son épaule, et lui adressa un sourire assuré.

— Je te promets que je ne ferai rien, souffla-t-il.

— … Tu dis toujours que tu ne feras rien d'insensé, et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de-

Ventus plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et les yeux de Roxas s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ventus savait.

_Ventus savait._

L'Ange des Ténèbres recula de quelques pas, et s'effondra dans le canapé derrière lui. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, désemparé. Il ne voulait pas que son frère apprenne son débordement, son accès de colère, son erreur d'avoir tenté quelque chose d'aussi _stupide_. Tuer cet homme révélait du suicide total – il le savait déjà, et il s'était laissé guider par la haine – et ne lui aurait pas garanti une sûreté totale. Sur le coup il n'avait pas réfléchi, juste agi ; avec son jumeau qui était au courant de cela, que pouvait-il bien penser ?

— Je… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, murmura Roxas.

— Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu être tué sur-le-champ ! s'exclama Ventus. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, dans ce cas ? Comment tu t'en serais sorti ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua le Numéro XIII. Sur le moment, après tout ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne voulais que sa mort et j'ai agi sans réfléchir…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Roxas leva la tête vers Ventus qui prit place à côté de lui. L'Ange des Ténèbres secoua la tête ; ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux, et il n'aurait jamais ses réponses si la discussion continuait ainsi. Il raconta brièvement le discours de Xemnas, comme quoi il se moquait des termes du contrat et que rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce bon il lui semblait – il omit délibérément le passage sur leurs parents. Ventus soupira face à cela, se doutant que quelque chose de ce genre aurait été prononcé par le Supérieur. Lui-même sentait une pointe d'agacement monter en lui en y pensant, mais il la cacha du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas envenimer encore plus la situation. Il savait que Roxas attendait toujours la réponse à sa question, et il dut se résoudre à s'y plier, non sans laisser échapper un soupir avant.

— Il m'a forcé à aller en mission en disant que « j'aurai des ennuis » sinon, répondit-il. On dirait bien qu'il nous a manipulés tous les deux.

Le Numéro XIII grogna, faute de mieux approuver avec des mots. Il détestait être le pantin de quelqu'un, et il avait bien fait passer le message.

Les deux jumeaux discutèrent encore quelques minutes, pour se promettre de faire attention, de prendre soin de soi, et de garder leur sang-froid. Roxas partit aussitôt, et ne rencontra personne sur le chemin, fort heureusement pour lui. Il n'aurait pas su comment gérer la situation.

L'horloge de son appartement affichait dix-huit heures quinze lorsqu'il rentra. Il décida de faire ses devoirs le plus vite possible, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'installer sur la table du salon, il s'aperçut qu'un morceau de papier était coincé entre la télécommande de la télévision et un vase. Un sentiment d'espoir monta alors en lui, pensant qu'il s'agissait certainement de Seifer ou de Kain, et il déplia à la hâte la feuille et la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

_« Désolé gamin d'être parti sans rien te dire, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement. Fais gaffe à toi pendant que je suis pas là, et ne met pas tout un bazar dans l'Ordre parce que je serai pas là pour rectifier tes tirs._

_Seifer »_

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Seifer ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment, et était impliqué dans quelque chose de dangereux – ce qui l'obligeait à partir sans rien dire. Lui dire de faire attention, car des répercussions pouvaient tomber. Roxas ignorait toujours dans quoi s'était embarqué son père adoptif, ni l'origine ou la nature de ses intentions, mais il espérait qu'il en ressorte vivant. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et soupira longuement, reposant son front contre ses mains.

Au moins, il savait qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même à partir de maintenant.

* * *

La nuit était rapidement venue, et Roxas revêtit son manteau noir. Il prit soin de charger son revolver, se saisit de balles de rechange et de deux dagues. Il avait quatre cibles à éliminer. Quatre cibles qui pouvaient toutes très bien montrer des comportements différents. Il devait agir avec la plus grande attention et discrétion pour mener sa mission à bien.

Il abandonna l'idée de se déplacer à pied, car les délinquants changeraient certainement de position s'ils apprenaient qu'un assassin était à leur poursuite. Il les rattraperait ainsi instantanément en moto. Il localisa la personne la plus proche à l'aide de l'appareil, et partit immédiatement la traquer. Cela ne poserait normalement aucun problème.

Vingt-trois heures dix-sept. Première cible éliminée dans une ruelle avec la gorgée tranchée. Aucun témoin à signaler.

Vingt-trois heures trente-deux. Seconde cible éliminée dans un quartier mal famé avec une balle d'un pistolet muni d'un silencieux. Un témoin à signaler, tué de la même façon.

Vingt-trois heures cinquante-huit. Troisième cible éliminée par balle dans le même quartier. Aucun témoin à signaler.

Minuit et demie. Quatrième cible éliminée dans une ruelle dans le quartier commerçant, à coups de couteau. Pas de témoin à signa-

— R-Roxas ?

Roxas leva abruptement la tête et fixa la personne qui venait de l'interpeler. Il connaissait cette voix.

_Non, non, non, non, non, non…_

Xion lâcha son sac à main, tétanisée et stupéfaite. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge, seuls ses yeux passaient du visage de son ami, à moitié couvert par une capuche, à la dague qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Une lame luisante, pointue, tachée de sang qui tombait en fines gouttes au sol.

Du sang, du rouge, un _corps_ devant elle.

Même devant un spectacle aussi horrible – un cadavre, du sang _du sang du sang_ – Xion ne pouvait rien faire. Elle fixait de ses yeux horrifiés et incrédules le garçon se tenant devant elle, l'air à la fois choqué et impassible et affligé, espérant au fond d'elle qu'il ne s'agissait _pas_ ce dont elle pensait. Elle porta à peine ses mains à sa bouche, menaçant de se dérober à n'importe quel instant, épouvantée, terrifiée, effrayée-

Roxas la tira par le bras, l'emmena plus au fond de la ruelle et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, un bras à côté de sa tête, le regard le plus froid et assassin possible. Il ne voulait pas, il n'avait rien demandé, comment, que faisait-elle ici aussi tard, pourquoi, _pourquoi_…

— Tu n'as rien vu ce soir, compris ? ordonna-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulut moins tremblant et plus assuré.

— M-Mais Roxas, bégaya Xion, c'est vraiment toi, l'Ange des Ténèbres ?

Tout concordait, évidemment. Le manteau noir, la petite taille, la dague, la chevelure blonde. Tout, tout, tout. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait nier ces faits, ces évidences même.

Roxas ne lui répondit pas. Il ne lui répondrait pas. Il garda la tête baissée, serrant le manche de son couteau, ignorant le fait que le sang de sa cible s'y trouvait toujours, ignorant le fait que sa main touchait aussi la lame, ignorant le fait que son propre sang se mélangeait à celui de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de regarder dans les yeux celle qui le considérait comme son ami. Impossible, infaisable, totalement inconcevable, il ne _pouvait_ pas.

— Putain, je suis vraiment maudit, hoqueta-t-il.

— Roxas, pourquoi fais-tu ça… ? risqua Xion, sentant toute son énergie s'évanouir rien qu'en associant tous ces événements et faits et révélations et vérités.

Roxas cogna son poing contre le mur et lui lança un regard noir, semblant retrouver ses esprits, mais encore tellement fragile, brisé, _faible_.

— Ca ne te regarde pas ! s'écria-t-il alors que Xion sursauta. Pas _un_ mot ne sort de cette ruelle, et _tu ne m'as pas vu ce soir_.

Le Numéro XIII jura violemment avant de ranger son arme et de partir pendant qu'il était encore temps, avant que Xion ne lui pose d'autres questions, avant que d'autres membres de l'Organisation ne le voient, avant qu'il n'éclate lui-même. Il courut, courut, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, de ce lieu abritant un trop lourd secret. Il monta en vitesse sur sa moto et conduisit sans réfléchir, sans faire attention, jusqu'au bâtiment où il devait retourner. Il ne se retourna pas, ne pensa pas aux conséquences ni à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne se focalisait que sur sa course-

Règle d'or de l'Organisation : tuer tous les témoins.

Minuit et demie, pas de témoin à signaler.

* * *

Je sais que ça peut paraître cruel de laisser un tel cliffhanger avant ma pause. T.T Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qui sont toujours les bienvenues.


End file.
